Iron Lace
by michellephoenix275
Summary: Gajeel discovers he is in over his head when he goes on a job with the new and improved Levy McGarden. Rated M for future lemons. (You've been warned) **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not to me.
1. Chapter 1

Levy hummed as she shuffled around her small apartment. Her traveling pack sat open on the bed, neatly folded clothes and necessities were piled around it. She dodged a haphazard stack of books to get to her closet. She didn't know why it was taking her so long to pack for this trip. _Ha_ , she thought. _Who am I fooling?_ Of course she knew why. She had been trying on outfit after outfit, with one thought on her mind—one tall, sexy, gruff thought—a thought with red eyes and a cocky smirk. She blushed and smiled to herself in the mirror, holding up a dress she had bought a couple of weeks ago at Lucy's urging. The other Fairy Tail girls weren't blind; they knew how Levy felt about Gajeel. So, they had ganged up on her and dragged her out shopping in Crocus, at every store, and they'd only found one dress—the perfect dress. Before she could change her mind she stripped out of the orange dress she usually wore for missions and slipped into the outfit the girls had bought for her.

The dress was black, with a sweetheart neckline that gave her a chest, and one sleeve that covered her right arm from her wrist to the middle of her upper arm, leaving her shoulder and her left arm free. It had a wide black patent leather belt at her waist. The buckle was beautiful, and, Levy remembered with a grin, made of iron. Shined to perfection, with swirls decorating the metal. It clung to her hips, then flared out a little to an inch above her knees. Overlaying the dress was a shining iron lace. Yes, iron—very finely shaped, beautifully-formed iron. She let out a quick laugh. This was the perfect dress alright. She quickly added the black leather ankle boots with iron chains around the ankles, and a black bandana with the same iron lace to hold back her hair. She took in the whole picture and smiled.

A few years ago, she was a weak, shy, scared little girl. But these last few years, Fairy Tail had been through so much—she had been through so much. She had lost friends, and gained friends, and learned a lot about the world. She had been forced to grow up. She wasn't weak any more. She gave Gajeel and Pantherlily a run for their money in their daily training sessions. She wasn't afraid anymore; she knew what the world could do to her, and she had weathered it. So, now it was time to stop being shy. This job was her idea, and she was going to see it through.

Hastily she packed the rest of her items away, only taking three books with her (one for the job, a translation key she had put together herself, one for the train, and another just in case she lost interest in the second book. Then she took off at a run to the guild hall, already almost an hour late. She hoped Jet and Droy had prepared for the mission like she said to this time.

 _Gajeel_

The Iron Dragon Slayer leaned back against the bar, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Most of the other guild members gave him a wide berth; even if they had forgiven him for his time in Phantom Lord, that red glare still made them nervous. He looked at the time and growled; they were late. "She'll be here." The She-Devil said cheerfully, cleaning a glass and giving him a knowing smirk.

"Cht. They better be here soon, or I'll just take on the job without 'em."

"Oh! I should have told you earlier! Jet and Droy aren't going to be here." He turned to glare at Mira, but she just smiled back. "Jet is sick, and Droy is staying behind to take care of him. They said for you and Levy and Lily to go on without them." Gajeel's mind raced. Just…just him and the shrimp, alone together on a job? He would have had a rough enough time keeping space between them with the two idiots there to cockblock him.

The guild hall fell into a hush for a moment, and Gajeel looked up. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open as he saw the Shrimp walk confidently into the guild hall. Her eyes scanned the room until they found his. He saw them light up and felt his heart skip a beat as she beamed and made her way to them. Mira hid her smirk behind her hand as she saw Levy wearing that dress the girls had deemed Levy's "Make him beg" dress. Judging by the slack-jawed look on Gajeel's face, it was working. Bribing Jet and Droy to bail on the mission was one thing, but this…Mira could barely believe her shy little Levy had it in her. Every male eye in the room watched Levy as she walked. Every girl in the hall met each other's eyes and grinned as they watched Gajeel react.

 _She is tryin' ta kill me._ Gajeel thought before he pushed himself up off the bar, swallowing and pulling his pack over his shoulders. "You ready, Shrimp?" He winced at the crack in his voice.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Levy asked innocently. She hoped they had done what she said and weren't hiding behind the bar or in Gajeel's backpack or something.

"Accordin' to the She-Devil, they ain't comin'." He jerked a thumb back at Mirajane, who winked at Levy. Levy tried to hide her smile.

"Oh. Okay." Gajeel's brows creased. That was too easy; not even one complaint? "Well, we already told the client we would take the job. I guess you and I will just have to do this. Where is Lily?"

"He'll meet us at the station." Gajeel grunted, struggling to keep his eyes on her face instead of roaming her curves like that dress was telling him too. "Let's go, Shrimp." He ruffled her hair as he passed, and she grinned, nodding and following after him, throwing a glance and a wink in Lucy's direction.

 _This is going to be fun,_ she thought smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not going to be a fun trip, Gajeel decided as the shrimp walked in front of him, almost bouncing in her step. He couldn't take his eyes off her ass. He could feel his pants getting tight. He needed to take his mind off her. No, what he needed to do was turn around and go back to the Guild, tell Team Natsu or someone else to take the job. But he couldn't make himself do it. He knew it wouldn't end well, but he wanted to see how this adventure played out. A breeze blew her scent into his face and he nearly keeled over with desire, her vanilla and cloves scent surrounding his senses. But he caught something else, something unexpected. He brought himself a foot closer to her to confirm his hunch…was that lace…was it made of iron? He sniffed experimentally. No doubt about it. He felt a rush of heat as he realized that she must know. She was intentionally wearing iron, making her look even more delicious to an Iron Dragon Slayer. Thoughts started turning in his mind. Was she…trying to seduce him? It was the only conclusion he could come up with. She came on this mission wearing that tease of a dress, knowing it would drive him crazy. She wouldn't have done that in front of the two idiots. Meaning she must have convinced them to stay behind somehow. She sure was going to a lot of work. He grinned. And he was going to make her work even harder.

 _Levy_

His eyes were on her butt. The. Entire. Way. To the train station. She felt her face heat in a blush, expecting to just spontaneously combust with how hot she felt. She added a little bit of an extra hop to her step just to drive him mad, smirking. If she was going to be uncomfortable, so was he.

Lily was waiting in his warrior form at the train station, two tickets in hand. When he caught sight of his two friends, he poofed back into his small form and flew straight into Levy's arms as she giggled, scratching behind his ears.

"Oi, Lily." Gajeel growled, tearing his eyes from the shrimp's perfect ass. "You get the good seats this time?"

The Exceed nodded, handing a ticket to Levy, and the other to Gajeel. "We have a private car, near the back. No one will bother us." Gajeel nodded and, before Levy could object, slung her bag over his shoulder, walking to their car. Levy shrugged and followed, holding Lily close and petting his head.

It was a beautiful suite, with a shower room hidden off to one side, and a huge leather couch, and a small kitchenette. A note on the fridge told them that the room was stocked with plenty of complimentary food, and there was a first aid kit in the bathroom. Levy thought it was a much better way to travel than the usual small tent and campfire she was used to. Plus, she was glad they had the extra room for the long train ride. She wondered if Gajeel had read the itinerary she had put together, and if he knew that they would be on a moving train for 17 hours traveling to the other end of Fiore.

"This place is great!" She said cheerfully as Gajeel slung their bags onto the floor next to the couch.

He mumbled something under his breath, and Lily laughed. At Levy's confused look, he repeated, "Yeah, just great." He said sarcastically. Then he spotted the bed in the corner and felt his ears turn red with a blush. It was a big bed with dark red sheets and a thick plush black comforter, and lots of black and red pillows. And it was the only bed in the room. He knew this would be a long train ride. He knew he was going to be a useless moaning lump of motion sickness as soon as the train left the station, just like he knew the Shrimp would have to sleep soon. He would just take the couch; she could have the bed.

Levy hid a chuckle at his blush. She could practically hear his thoughts; his face was so obvious. He was going to try to be gentlemanly, and take the couch. She wasn't going to have any of that, of course. She slipped out of her boots and shrugged off her pack, laying it with the others, "accidentally" brushing her body against Gajeel's arm. She felt him tense up, heard his breath stop for a moment. But the move backfired. At the touch, her own body seized up, urging her closer, stopping her own breath. They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither willing to break the electric contact, until Pantherlily cleared his throat. The spell was broken, and the two jerked away, not meeting the other's eyes and blushing furiously.

Lily could see what was going on. He had known something was up as soon as Mira sent Kinana to tell him that Jet and Droy were not coming on this job. Those two would never have let Levy and Gajeel go alone together, unless someone was meddling. Then Levy walked into the guild hall wearing a dress that looked tailor-made to tempt Gajeel, and he understood that she was the one meddling. He had watched the couple dance around each other for years. He was glad to see Levy finally stepping up and challenging him; maybe he would no longer have to deal with a sexually-frustrated Gajeel. He grinned evilly and decided to help her meddle.

He turned to his warrior form and without another word stretched himself out on the couch, daring Gajeel with his eyes to try to take it from him. Levy gave him a shocked look, then comprehension flashed in her eyes and she grinned back at him. _This is going to be easier than I thought_.

Gajeel, on the other hand, stared at his cat with a look of shocked betrayal. _What does that fuckin' cat think he's doin'?_

Levy clapped her hands together, straightening her spine. "Okay, we'll be on our way soon. I want to just go over the details of the job again real quick." Gajeel nodded stiffly. "We'll take this train for about 17 hours to Alabaster Village on the other side of Fiore. From there we take a boat for about 2 hours to Claw Island. Then we find the old palace grounds. Hidden under the ruins is what most people believe to be a tomb, sealed with powerful magic that supposedly only a very talented Script Mage can break through. Our client is interested in a scroll hidden in the tomb. It is supposed to hold some very dangerous secrets about powerful magic." Lily nodded. They had gone over the information and research Levy had given them. Or, at least, he had. "Our job is to stop the grave-robbers that have been trying to break into the tomb for the last 6 months, retrieve the scroll, and get back to Alabaster Village. There, we will translate the scroll and give the translated version to the Magic Council for safe-keeping." Gajeel frowned at the information.

"What's our guy get outta that?" Why would someone pay them to do the Magic Council a favor.

"Our biggest job is to take out the bandits—that is why you two are here—and to break the seals on the team so that our client, who is an archaeologist, can get his team in there for research—which is why I am on the job." Levy nodded decisively. "He believes, though, that the information in the scroll is too important and dangerous to be left in his hands. He also said that if we happen to find anything else that could be dangerous, we are to turn it over as well."

"How responsible of him." Lily said, his eyes closing as he relaxed on the couch. He ignored Gajeel's glare. "Once the items are in the hands of the Magic Council, the grave robbers are out of the way, and the archaeologist is free to do his work, are we returning directly to Magnolia?" he asked. He was actually impressed at the amount of work this job was going to involve. Was it a good idea to leave Jet and Droy behind?

"Our client would like it if we could stay for a few days while he and his team get settled, just to make sure that all of the seals are broken, and that the bandits are really gone. Once he feels safe and his work is under way, we can return to Magnolia with our reward."

"I don't remember you sayin' what our reward is, Shorty." Gajeel said after a moment. He hadn't asked. She had just come up to him with those big brown eyes and that sweet smile of hers and asked him if he would join them on a job, since they needed extra muscle. Of course he was going to say yes. Did she know just how adorable she was when she looked at him like that?

"Five million jewel." She said nonchalantly. Gajeel sputtered and Lily's eyes snapped open.

"Five million?!" Gajeel roared. She nodded. "Are these guys that bad? Five million to kick some ass and break a seal?"

"Well, he is very rich, and he knows how dangerous the scroll could be in the wrong hands. He wanted to give us motivation to get the job done right. Plus, an extra 2 million if we do stay until he gets settled." The eyes on her got even bigger. Honestly, she was kind of used to these kinds of paydays on her usual jobs. She was one of very few Script Mages that were even remotely powerful. Plus, she was a member of Fairy Tail, so the guild's standard reward amount went up considerably after their win at the Grand Magic Games. And most of the people who wanted scrolls translated and Script seals broken were rich and willing to pay extra for a good mage. That is why she had so much money squirrelled away, enough that she could finally buy the nice house on the outskirts of Magnolia that she had had her eye on.

"So yer tellin' me, when this job is done, Lily and I both walk away with about 1.5 million jewel?" She smiled as she realized he still included Jet and Droy in his calculations, nodding. He just shook his head and rubbed his neck. "Dang, Shorty."

Just then the train started moving. Levy could see his face turn green the instant the motion started. Concerned, she quickly pulled him over to the bed and laid him down on it carefully. He groaned as they picked up speed, curling a little and clutching his stomach. She stroked his hair and said comforting words that he couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Even with how shitty he felt, _she was touching him_. Her hands were in his hair, brushing his face, rubbing his back. She was sitting on the bed less than a foot from him. This would be one hell of a long train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Three. Fucking. Hours. Gajeel gritted his teeth against another wave of nausea. They had been on that damn train for three hours. They still had fourteen hours to go, and he felt like he was going to die.

Levy fretted sitting on the bed next to him, pressing a cold, wet cloth to his forehead. She had watched him literally take on armies; she had seen him take on all of Fairy Tail. But she had never seen him look this bad. "Is there any way I can help?" She repeated for about the eighth time in the last hour. She felt so helpless.

Gajeel winced as he watched her get up and pace again, flitting around in his vision like an annoying ass bird. Finally, he reached out and snagged her with his arm, pulling her down onto the bed next to him, hugging her close. "Stop…moving…Shrimp." He growled between his teeth. "I just need to take my mind off it." He saw her blush as she readjust herself so that she was laying on her side facing him, his arm resting on her waist.

"What takes your mind off of pain, Gajeel?" She whispered, her breath brushing his ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Usually…" He stopped himself. He had been about to say _usually, you_ ¸ but he couldn't say that to her, not when they were in that position. "Usually moving, exercising my muscles. Or tastin' something sweet." He closed his eyes at another wave of pain, and he didn't see Levy's scheming smile. Then his brain short-circuited.

Levy didn't take the time to think, so that she wouldn't talk herself out of it. She leaned forward, closing the inches between them and pressing her lips to his softly. _Tasting something sweet,_ she thought with a grin. He was frozen for a moment and she was worried that he would stay that way, until he groaned and grabbed her hips in both hands, pulling her body against his, deepening the kiss. She gasped. There was fire in her veins, skin burning where she was pressed against hard muscle. One hand slid slowly up the side of her body. She shivered as he brushed over her ribs. He tangled it in the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her head in place. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth to invite him in.

She heard a possessive growl deep in his chest and tried not to moan with desire. Her hands pressed against his chest, clutching at his shirt, her nails digging into his skin. Her head was spinning. Was this really happening? Was she kissing him? Was he kissing her back? All thoughts stopped when he gently took her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. She whimpered—whimpered!—at the loss of contact, breathing hard. She opened her eyes—when did they close—to see his red eyes staring back at her. Levy's breath hitched as she saw the emotion in them: a little surprise at her boldness, but mostly a powerful, consuming lust, a hunger. He wanted to devour her. That thought made her burn inside with a lust that matched his. She pressed even closer, grinding her hips against his and savoring the way his eyes got even wider, the little moan that left him at her actions.

Gajeel was drowning in his lust. He could feel his inner dragon roaring at him to take what was his, to claim this tiny woman for himself. He made himself pull away from her kiss, biting her lip as he did. He could feel her rapid heartbeat in the air around them, and he could smell her arousal, the scent saturating the room. It wrapped around him. It was that same vanilla-and-cloves scent she always had, but this time, it was spicier, fuller, more sinful—like dark chocolate hinted with the other flavors—delicious and tempting beyond reason. When he looked at her, resting his forehead on hers, he could see a fire in her eyes. It was the same fire he had seen when she was standing up for her friends, when she was fighting someone who had hurt one of her family. It was the fire that had made him fall for her, the one that made his stomach clench and his pants get uncomfortably tight. And this fire was about to make him lose every damn bit of his self-control. Then, the little minx thrust her hips against his, rubbing herself along his erection, and he couldn't help the strangled moan that left his mouth.

 _I knew it,_ he thought, _She really is tryin' ta kill me._ He heard a particularly loud snore from the couch, just remembering Lily was also in the car, not ten feet from them. He suddenly pushed her away and scooted backwards on the bed. He had to get some space between them before they did something they might regret. Gajeel didn't miss the look of surprise that passed over Levy's face before she shut it down, giving him a wicked smile.

"You said that the taste of something sweet would take your mind off of it," She teased, standing up and stretching, raising her arms over her head, her chest thrust forward enticingly. He licked his lips. She cheered inside, glad that she could drive him this crazy. It meant her plan for this trip just might work.

Gajeel groaned, realizing just how much torture this job was going to be for him. This Shrimp was going to keep pushing him and pushing him. He was going to have to sit down and have a talk with her. He cared for her. The only experience he had with sex was a string of faceless women and one-night stands. He didn't know how to do that 'dating' thing, and she deserved that. Plus she was so tiny. He didn't want to hurt her. But, if she kept _that_ up, he didn't know how far his self-control would stretch. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ was his last thought before the motion sickness hit him hard again.


	4. Chapter 4

By then, Lily was fast asleep, and back in his smaller form, so Levy curled up on the couch with her favorite book—a story about a girl with one green eye and one blue, a heroine who kicks ass and falls in love with a gorgeous guy with alluring eyes—it was a story she could really relate to. Plus, the ending always made her tear up with happiness. It only took her about five hours to finish the book, closing it with a happy sigh. The car was quiet except for Lily's quiet snores and the hum of the train on the tracks. Gajeel had fallen asleep. She looked out the windows to see the moon rising higher in the darkness. She set a time lacrima so that they would wake up in time to eat and prepare to disembark, walking around the room to put out the lights, before walking over to the bed. She smiled at the sight of the Dragon Slayer hugging one of the big pillows, his face buried in the softness. She was too tired to change out of the dress, so she just took off the belt and her headband and slid into the bed next to him, only an inch of warm air separating them. She could feel the electricity building and building, but she felt sleep overtake her quickly, closing her eyes.

Gajeel awoke to a high-pitch sound coming from somewhere in the car. He growled and snuggled deeper into the warmth. They would never admit it, but all Dragon Slayers loved snuggling. They all had the instinct to nest, so their beds were always piled high with blankets and pillows—warm and soft. He hugged his pillow harder, trying to escape the noise.

His pillow moved.

Gajeel's eyes snapped open, suddenly very awake. He was laying in the bed, sun peeking through the windows. He was, of course, tangled in the comforter, the sheets, and the two blankets he had brought with him. But the thing in his arms was not a pillow. He was hugging a sleeping Levy to him. She was curled against his warmth, her hair tickling his collarbone as she nuzzled his neck. Her legs were tangled with his, one arm folded under her head, the other directly over his heart. "'Urn i' off," He heard her mumble, snuggling closer. Without hesitation he turned his arm into an iron club and smashed the time lacrima before it could ruin what had to be his most perfect dream. It had to be a dream, right? He could never be curled up with this sexy little mage in real life. She hummed, and he felt her body vibrate with the sound against him. He became very aware, very quickly, of his erection pressed against her thigh. He tried to pull away, but her hand fisted in his shirt, and her legs trapped one of his in a tight grip. Just that tiny movement made him even harder as her thigh brushed more firmly against him. His heart raced as he tried to think of a way to escape this position before he decided to just roll on top of her and take her hard. "Don't leave me," She groaned in her sleep. Her voice was pleading and desperate. She must still be asleep. "Please, Gajeel, don't leave me alone."

He cracked at her pleas, and wrapped his arms tighter around her, enclosing her in his embrace and rubbing her back comfortingly. "I won't, Shorty." He whispered in her ear. She relaxed in his arms. He really, really didn't want to end this moment, but he knew he had to. "But it is time to get up."

"No," She growled, tightening her grip.

He chuckled. His shrimp was less of a morning person than he was. "Gihi. Come on, shrimp. We gotta get goin'." She groaned and loosened her hold on his shirt and leg, but didn't make any move to break contact.

"Five more minutes?" Her voice was tiny and adorable.

"Nuh uh. We gotta go, or else Lily's gonna be fightin' this mission all by himself." He heard his traitor cat snort from his place on the couch. So he was awake, too. Gajeel blushed as he thought about Lily waking up to find him and Levy curled up in bed together.

He heard his shrimp sigh. Wait. _His_ shrimp? Since when had he started thinking of her as his? "Yeah, yeah, okay." She mumbled sleepily. Neither of them moved though, not wanting to leave that warmth. She shifted a tiny bit, and it brought a piece of the iron lace of her dress up to his face, an inch from his mouth. He breathed in the sexy scent of dark chocolate, vanilla, cloves and iron, and something in his mind snapped. He reached out and ran his tongue over the lace, tasting the iron, and, underneath, her skin.

Levy jerked against him, closer into him, and bit her lip as she felt him. He was…he was licking her. Did he realize where his mouth was? The part of her dress that had come in contact with his face was the neckline…she shivered as his tongue caressed the top of her breast. Her heart was about to burst from her chest. She was fully awake now. A whimper left her lips, and Gajeel finally seemed to notice what he was doing.

"Levy," His voice was hoarse with desire that he knew would not be sated right now. His inner dragon was purring, but his mind was screaming at him for being such an idiot. He had finally gotten a taste of his little spitfire, and he knew he was hooked. There was no way he would ever be able to get away from her now.

"We should…" Levy was breathless, still pressed so close to him that she could barely think.

"Yeah," he replied.

Finally, Levy managed to pull away a couple of inches, and that was enough to snap them back to reality. She untangled herself from him and stood, her body trying to reject the action. She was cold now, and she felt like she had just cut off a part of herself. She really hoped that this job was going to finally bring her together with her Dragon Slayer, because, if it didn't, she didn't know how she was going to live apart from him.

Gajeel hated the feeling of his shrimp—yes, his; he decided it sounded right—pulling away from him. He felt the ridiculously possessive side of him want to keep her attached to him, keep contact with her. He was able to get a good look at her now. _She is so fucking adorable,_ he thought, taking in her sleepy, flushed expression, slightly askew dress, and fuzzy bed-head. He had to pull his eyes away when she started stretching out her stiff muscles so that he wouldn't do what he really wanted to do. He didn't think his cat would appreciate it if Gajeel pulled Levy back into bed and claimed her right then. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched. Levy giggled, and he paused, giving her a strange look.

"You're motion sickness," She said with a smile. "It looks like you just needed the right distraction."

He realized that she was right; when she was in his arms, he didn't feel the slightest bit queasy. He had a wicked thought. "Guess that means you have to sleep with me every train ride, Short stack." She blushed.

"I guess that means I can never leave your side, huh? Can't have our Iron Dragon weak in a fight." He grinned when she flirted back. He liked this bold Levy.

He had never seen this side of her before; she never showed it around anyone else. He pulled her against him in a hug, looking down into her chocolate eyes. "I told ya, Shrimp, never to leave my side again, remember?" She smiled up at him happily.

 _"_ _Attention passengers: We will be arriving at our final stop in Alabaster village in about thirty minutes. Thank you!"_

Levy pulled away with a sigh and moved to her pack. "I guess I should change, then."

"You don't have to." Gajeel couldn't believe he'd said the words aloud. He mentally slapped himself. But, when she turned to him, he went along with it. "I mean, you look damn good in that, shrimp. 'Sides, makes us look more like a team." She beamed at him.

Lily watched the exchange with an amused smirk. Oh, yes, he was so going to win the pool on this one. These two wouldn't even make it to Claw Island before they got together. The She-Devil was going down.

 _Notes_

Thanks for the favorites and follows, guys, it means a lot. Hope you like the story so far. The first few chapters are going to come out pretty quickly, but I can't guarantee that they will all be added this quickly. I would love to get some reviews, too, maybe some ideas for where this story is going from here.

 **MoonbeamMadness** – Thanks to you too! Glad you like the story. :)

 **6661** – Thanks for the review. I think you will like where I am taking them.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, it was Pantherlily who grabbed all their luggage and flew off with it as soon as the train stopped. Levy had readjusted herself, the belt, headband and boots back in place and her hair brushed through. Then she had left with Lily, Gajeel claiming to need a few minutes alone to finish getting ready. She just rolled her eyes and followed the Exceed onto the platform. They didn't have to wait long, but Gajeel _was_ the last one off the train. Levy struggled to keep a straight face when he stepped off the train, to avoid showing him just how much he affected her. He had changed into black jeans tucked into his combat boots and a very, _very_ tight black tank top. Levy could see every curve and angle of his muscled torso. He had his coat slung over his shoulder, leaving his arms bare. An iron chain looped from his pocket to his belt loop, and she couldn't help but notice the black bandana holding back his wild black hair. She couldn't help but notice that his outfit matched hers perfectly. They really did look like a team now. Levy couldn't take her eyes off him, her breathing labored as she tried to control the thoughts she was having about _exactly_ what she wanted him to do with all that muscle. Off-handedly, she noticed that he had drawn the attention of every woman on the platform. He was _gorgeous_ , especially with that knowing, cocky-ass smirk on his face as he took in Levy's reaction. She stood waiting with her left arm twisted behind her back to grab her right arm, a grin on her face as he walked towards her.

"That mark," Levy heard, tilting her head slightly to follow the voice. "Is that Fairy Tail?" The whispers grew louder as people began to gather. "Oh, gods, that's Black Steel Gajeel!" Someone said excitedly. "He's so powerful!" Her smile widened as she saw a light pink blush creep up Gajeel's face at the attention. "Papa! Look! That's Levy McGarden!" Levy's mouth fell open and she turned to look at the little girl holding her dad's hand and pointing at the Script Mage. "She is so _cool_! Papa, when I grow up, I wanna be a wizard just like her!"

Levy had been in Fairy Tail since she was 6. She was used to the attention it usually garnered, towards the other mages. She had grown up with monsters like Natsu, Erza and Mirajane; every town they visited, the others were noticed and fawned over. Everyone wanted an autograph, or a picture with them. But never had someone looked at her the same way. She was always so small and quiet and invisible. She had never thought she was jealous, until that moment, when that weight on her was suddenly gone, bringing tears to her eyes.

Gajeel had intentionally changed into an outfit that complimented hers after he had made that comment about 'looking like a team.' The tank top, though, was just to drive his Shrimp absolutely fucking crazy. He saw its success as he stepped off the train and onto the platform, couldn't help but smirk at her when her mouth fell open a tiny bit and her eyes burned again with that fire. Of course, he also took the opportunity to take in the sight of her in that damned dress again. It looked like it was made just to tease him, specifically him. The _iron_ lace? Seriously? But it also looked like it was made just _for her_ to tease him; it fit her like a glove, hugging her curves perfectly and showing off those long legs. He flushed as an image of those long legs wrapped around his waist flashed through his mind.

The whispers around him finally penetrated his thoughts. He was used to people gawking at him, right before they ran away in fear. "That's Black Steel Gajeel!" Yeah, yeah, cht. Take in the ex-dark-guild wizard with the horrifying face. "He's so powerful!" He noticed suddenly there was no fear in the words, in the crowd at all. People were gathering to cheer at him and stare with big, awe-filled eyes. "That's Levy McGarden!" He heard the child, but his eyes were on the surprise and joy on his Shrimp's face. He couldn't miss the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kids right," He said as he came up alongside her. She looked at him, confused. "You're pretty damn _cool_ , Shrimp. Gihi." He chuckled and grinned at her.

Levy noticed then the apprehension in his features as he glanced around at the people. She had traveled with him just enough to know what he was expecting. Usually, there was at least one person in a crowd who would run from him, or call him out for something horrible he did when in Phantom Lord. She entwined her left arm with his, making him look down at her in amused surprise as they began to walk into the village. "You know," She began with mischief in her voice. "That no one here is scared of you right now." His brow creased. He didn't believe her. "They are all too concerned with how hot you look." Gajeel stopped in his tracks, and Levy laughed at his stricken expression. Then her tone got more serious. "Gajeel, the world has forgiven you. You aren't just Black Steel Gajeel anymore." His look now was curious, and she smiled back up at him warmly. "You're _Fairy Tail's_ Black Steel Gajeel, now. _My_ Black Steel Gajeel."

Gajeel could barely believe he'd heard that last part right. And by the dark blush spreading over her cheeks, and the small 'o' she'd made with her mouth, he guessed she hadn't meant to say it out loud. He reached down to brush a strand of hair out of her face tenderly. Someone moved in the corner of his vision and he suddenly remembered they were not alone, and he pulled away. He did not, however, remove her arm from his.

Lily was waiting for them at the exit for the train station, watching them like a hawk. They had to see how perfect they were for each other, right? They could barely break contact from each other for more than a few minutes. "Are they a couple?" Someone in the crowd asked. "Aww! They're so cute together!" Lily watched them both stiffen and pick up the pace, turning their heads slightly away from each other. It spread through the people until it was the only thing anyone was talking about—the two Fairy Tail mages were totally a couple, the cutest couple in all of Fiore. Lily was bent over laughing by the time the two reached him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck you mean, there's no rooms?!" Gajeel roared at the terrified desk clerk at the only inn in Alabaster Village.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded at his side. She gave him a fire-filled glare that had him turning away after a few seconds mumbling a gruff 'sorry' to the man. "I apologize for his behavior, sir. I think he is just grumpy from our long train ride here. It's just…well, we had this trip planned out days ago; I had a reservation, under McGarden? Can you check for it? Please?" She gave the man the cutest wide-eyed pout in her arsenal, and he crumbled like one of Erza's cakes.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but any reservations made before yesterday were nulled by an emergency booking called in yesterday morning. A guild has requisitioned this inn, every room, for the next three days. They were very clear that this was a life-or-death situation. We did try to contact all parties involved." He glanced at the paper in front of him. "This says that when we called the number left under your reservation, a Ms. Cana Alberona answered. She said she would card-call you?" He said the last part with a confused tone.

Levy cursed and reached into her pack for the card Cana had given her for her missions. She ignored Gajeel's obvious amusement at her language. Sure enough, the card was flashing, a picture of Cana jumping around with the words _MISSED MESSAGE FROM CANA_ flashing red. Levy pressed the image of Cana and heard the Card Mage's voice come through. "Lev-Lev! Hey! You didn't pick up, bitch! Must have been having fun with Mr. Iron Rod! Ha!" Levy blushed furiously, determining to kick Cana in the shins next time she saw her. "Anywaaay, bad news. That place in Alabaster called. Apparently something came up and you can't stay there. Hope you brought your tent, Lev! And remember, have fun, be safe, and wear a condom!" Levy heard Mira and Lucy laughing with Cana for a second before the blunette tore the card in half. She angrily summoned Solid Script: Fire, burning Cana's image before abruptly turning around and storming out of the inn. Gajeel took a moment to shake with laughter before composing himself and following her out. He loved seeing his shrimp so ready to fight. Lily just stared at the scene with an open mouth before apologizing again to the clerk and flying after them.

Gajeel found Levy standing a few yards down the sidewalk with her arms crossed over her chest and murder on her face. He threw his arm over her shoulder and kept walking, dragging her with them through town. After a minute of silence, she thawed out, tentatively snaking one arm around his waist and leaning into him. She caught their reflection in a shop window as they passed and couldn't get rid of her smile. They really did look perfect together. She may be a lot smaller than him, pixie-like in comparison to the tall, muscle-bound man. But her walk was just as confident and proud as his. His metal studs shining all over his darkly-tanned body clashed her milky unblemished skin, his black hair so much wilder than her blue locks, his cocky smirk against her warm smile. But they shared the same light in their eyes, and you could almost see the same passions roiling under their skin. And they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Her left hand was tracing patterns on his hip, just as his right hand was twirling her hair in his fingers where it was thrown over her shoulders. Their guild marks glowed in the sun. People around them kept pointing towards them, smiling their way. Whispers reached the two of them about how great Fairy Tail was, how strong, and how destructive, and about the two mages and how they must be the perfect couple.

"Ya hungry, Shrimp?" Gajeel said after a while, pointing at a café a little ways away. Levy nodded against his side. The sun was warm and she was relaxing against him easily. "Lily? Ya still back there?"

"Of course, Gajeel." The cat said simply. "I could use some lunch as well. I hope they have kiwis." The three of them strolled to the shop, where a young girl with a huge grin led them to a quiet booth at the back, away from other people. Levy moved to sit across from Gajeel, but he pulled her down onto the seat next to him, moving his arm down to encircle her waist. She giggled, but pressed against him. Lily rolled his eyes and asked politely for a booster seat. The woman did not seem phased at all by the talking, flying cat lugging around three bags. Wizards must come through here all the time.

"What can I get for you?" The girl asked once everyone was situated.

"Can I get a strawberry lemonade, please?" Levy asked sweetly. "And a club sandwich with fries." Her stomach growled, and she realized she hadn't eaten at all since the day before. "Um, and one of those chocolate lava cupcakes you have on the sign out front for dessert?"

The girl's eyes moved to Gajeel, but Pantherlily spoke up, knowing the Dragon Slayer's order would be a lot to take down. "Can I get a kiwi juice and tuna sandwich with fries?" The woman nodded and finally moved on to Gajeel.

"Alright. Ya got beer?" She nodded. "I'll take a beer, and one of those BBQ bacon burgers, loaded fries, onion rings, and an appetizer of those fried cheese sticks. Plus another one of those cupcake things the Shrimp ordered." The waitress' eyes widened at the order, but nodded anyway and headed to the kitchen to place their order.

"So," Lily started, not able to keep the mischief off of his face. "I heard some strange noises this morning when I woke up. Care to tell me what is going on?" Gajeel sputtered, and Levy hid her face in her hands. Lily just chuckled.

"We…that is…we thought you were…nothing happened!" Gajeel said, maybe a little too loudly. Levy mumbled something under her breath so quietly that even Gajeel didn't catch it. "What was that, Short stuff?" She blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and shook her head. Gajeel pulled her hands away from her face and turned her face towards his. "What'd ya say?" He let his voice drop into a husky whisper, knowing it would drive her crazy.

Sure enough, she cracked, "I said..." She mumbled again. Gajeel cocked his eyebrow and she sighed in defeat. "I said you stopped us before anything could happen, jerk." He smiled and shocked her entirely by bringing his face down to hers and softly brushing his lips over hers—not a kiss, really, just a tease.

"Ya wanted somethin' ta happen, Shorty?" He asked with that cocky smirk of his, his face still only an inch from hers. It was his turn to be shocked when she nodded, her eyes locked on his lips, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. His smirk fell away and he felt himself drawing her closer and closer.

The sound of a plate being set down on their table broke the moment, and they pulled away a bit to see their food laid out in front of them. "Enjoy!" The woman said in a perky voice. The three starving Fairy Tail members fell on the food like starving wolves, not stopping until only crumbs were left. Levy sighed, satisfied as she licked a drop of chocolate fudge sauce off her fingers, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Gajeel had finished first, despite the massive amount of food, and watched as Levy devoured that cupcake like she devoured those books of hers. He wondered if that glazed, happy look is the look she would have when he was devouring her…He shook the thought out of his mind as he laid the jewel on the table for the bill, pulling Levy along with him. She waved goodbye to the waitress as they walked out the door, connected at the hip. "Come on, shorty. Gotta set up camp before it gets dark." She nodded and let him lead her to the outskirts of the city, under the canopy of the trees of the surrounding forest, in sight of the port, but still in the shadows of the woods. Then he led her a little deeper in, until the shadows were wrapped around them completely and the sounds of the village faded into the sunset. Only then did he stop and drop his pack to the ground. "You wanna set up the tent or gather firewood?" He asked.

Levy gave him a strange look. This was the first time anyone had given her a choice. Usually, Jet and Droy would fall over themselves to do all the set-up while she was left to do research for the job, despite her protests. Gajeel wasn't treating her like she was glass, and she loved it. "I'll take the tent," She said. "How about you go gather the wood. Lily, could you set up some stones for a fire circle?"

"On it, Levy!" The exceed saluted and began scouring the ground for the right stones.

Gajeel nodded and started gathering kindling and firewood. He liked seeing his shrimp take charge, he found. He didn't mind taking orders, if she was the one giving them. He liked seeing her step up and throw her weight around. Gajeel had always wondered about the team dynamic of Shadow Gear; Levy was supposed to be the leader, but those two idiots kept fluttering around her like worried birds, like they couldn't see how strong the mage was. "Cht. Idiots." He said to the trees. Once he'd gathered enough, he returned to camp to find the tent set up, their packs sitting inside, their blankets and two solid script pillows resting inside, and a ring of stones with the earth within it scraped clean for the fire. Huh. Levy really knew how to set up a camp. She was setting up a stand for the soup kettle as he built the fire. He reached for his flint-and-steel fire starter, but when he turned back again, the fire was roaring, and Levy was smirking at him threw the flames, sliding her light pen back into her boot. "Gihi," he chuckled before moving to help her boil some water over the fire for them to clean up with. They sat by the fire for a bit, Lily disappearing into the trees, claiming to be exploring the forest.

"Gajeel?" Levy sounded so…vulnerable. The Dragon Slayer looked down at where she sat on the ground in front of him, leaning against his leg. "Earlier…this morning?" His skin felt hot, sensing where this conversation was going. "You stopped us. Was that just because we would be arriving soon? Or did you…do you not want me?" Her voice was quiet. He could hear the fear in her voice, fear of his rejection. His inner dragon roared at him to comfort her.

Gajeel sighed deeply and pulled Levy into his lap. "I shouldn't 'a waited this long to tell ya, Shrimp." He said after a minute. "But I guess now's a better time than any." Levy gave him a confused look, and he prepared himself to tell her everything.

 _Notes_

Thanks again for the great feedback, y'all! Really glad you are liking it so far. Keep reading, favorite, follow, review, and enjoy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes_

This is a much longer chapter, guys, but I thought it necessary. Yes, this scene is very, very citrusy. Enjoy. ;)

Gajeel looked down at Levy's expectant face, the firelight dancing on her skin. He sighed. "Look, Levy." _He used my name,_ Levy thought incredulously. _This must be serious._ "There's a reason I've been pullin' back from ya. And it ain't because I don't wantcha, Shrimp." He gave her a once-over look, raking his eyes across her curves, still wrapped in that iron lace. "Fuck, if I wanted ya more, Shorty, I'd probably explode." He liked the triumphant, just-caught-my-prey smile she gave him at his words. "It's just…I care about you, Levy," His voice was soft as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I care about you a lot. And I don't wanna start something we can't finish." He could see her confusion grow, and braced himself to just come out with it all. "This is somethin' to do with Slayer magic, Levy. See, Dragons mate for life. That doesn't mean that the first person a dragon has sex with is automatically his mate. A dragon makes a claim; it's a spell. Once a claim is made, and it is consummated, the couple is mated permanently, inseparable, and singular." He sighed, frustrated with trying to make the words make sense. "It's like this: Say there's a dragon, and he falls for someone—his mate. His mate may be a dragon, may be somethin' else; doesn't matter. The feelin's are there, and he... _mates_ with her." Gajeel tried not to blush at that. "Nothing happens if that's all they do. But if the feelin's _are_ there, he will get the urge to make his claim, and he might do it by accident. If he does, there ain't no goin' back, Levy." She nodded to let him know she was following. "So, he claims her, and they complete _the act_." Levy grinned at his shyness at discussing sex, and he swats her lightly on the thigh. "The claiming spell makes a mark on both of 'em, a matching tattoo-like mark that tells everybody that this one is claimed. After that, their scents are combined, until they are inseparable. Only the two of them can distinguish the scents. Then, if we're talkin' about an actual dragon, they would start to share some of their personality. Might make one grumpier and one more diplomatic." He paused to make sure she was still listening. "But, if we are talking about a dragon slayer? It is a little different. They will share magic, too. So, if, for instance, one was an iron dragon slayer, and the other a strong little Script mage, they would suddenly both become iron-script dragon slayers, who have ta learn all over again how to control their magic. It makes them both weak for a while, and changes them."

Levy tried not to laugh at Gajeel as he struggled through his explanation. When he finished, she waited a second before she could no longer hold it back. She laughed for a solid minute before looking up to see a look of complete bewilderment, and slight anger, on his face and cracking up again. Finally, she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Is that what you've been struggling with, Gajeel?" She asked. He nodded warily. "Silly dragon," She said in her best sexy voice, turning in his lap so that she was straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are talking to the best Script Mage in all of Fiore, with a personal library to rival that of the most powerful guild, whose favorite pastime is researching rare types of magic. Do you really think that I did not know all of this?"

"You…you knew?" He was almost too surprised for words.

Levy nodded to him, looking into his eyes to make sure he heard what she had to say next. "I knew, Gajeel. I've known since before the S-class trials on Tenrou Island. I would not be doing any of this," She gestured to the tent, to the dress, to them, "Unless I was sure it was what I wanted. Gajeel, I love you. I—" She was cut off when Gajeel suddenly lunged forward, capturing her lips with his. This was not the soft kiss from before, or a chaste peck on the lips, or a gentle tease. This kiss was full of pent-up passion. Their tongues met, and Gajeel growled at her taste, pulling her against him hard, so that every inch of her that could be was pressed against his body. Levy kissed him back just as hard, desperately clinging to him. She tangled her hands in his hair, letting loose a moan into his mouth. His fingers dug into her hips, pressing her core against his length. She began grinding on him. Levy was burning up; she needed more than this. She broke away with a gasp and stood. She didn't miss the momentary look of hurt that passed over the slayer's face before she reached for his hands and pulled him up, too, walking backwards toward the tent. When he was what she was doing, the hurt was replaced with a lust so powerful Levy's knees almost gave out. "I love you, Gajeel." She repeated firmly. "And I need you right now. You…you don't have to claim me, if you don't want to." Her vulnerably voice was back, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "But I need you tonight. Please."

Gajeel stopped and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Oi, shrimp. Did you miss what I said, the whole point 'a this? I told ya all of that because I don't think I can control the urge to claim you if we are together. I love you, too, Levy, always have, always will. Don't you ever doubt that." He saw happy tears run from her eyes as she fisted his shirt and yanked him down to her, kissing him just as fiercely as he had before. They continued toward the tent, faster now. Gajeel smirked as he felt her pull his shirt free of his pants, almost tearing it as she tried to get it over his head. His belt was next. They both kicked off their shoes. Just as Levy was kicking off the other boot, she lost her balance, falling backwards onto the blankets and pulling Gajeel down with her. "Gihi, so yer still fallin' for me, then, shrimp?" He said as he landed, careful not to put all his weight on her. Her answering grin was full of that fire he loved so much, and it was too irresistible. He kissed her again, moving his lips down her jawline, nibbling her neck down to her collarbone, savoring the small, incredibly sexy sounds his shrimp was making.

Levy could barely believe it was finally happening. She had to remember to thank the girls later for that dress…And just like that, all thoughts were gone as he bit her shoulder, careful not to break the skin. She whimpered, her hands moving to grip his chest, feeling every inch of hard muscle and scarred skin. As his lips traveled lower, from her collar bone, to the hollow of her throat, down…down…he kissed her chest, right above the center of that sweetheart neckline. Levy dug her nails into his skin, hearing him hiss at the sensation, feeling his breath hot on her skin and his hips thrust forward into her thigh. He ran his tongue over the lace again, realizing he could quickly become addicted to that taste of her skin and iron, especially with the smell of her arousal in the air. "Fuck, shorty, where the fuck did ya find this dress?" He growled.

Levy giggled. "I thought you would like it. The girls found it for me. Couldn't have designed it better myself."

"Like's a pretty weak word, Lev." He unbuckled the belt and reached a hand under her to find the zipper. "But no matter how damn good it looks on you, I think it needs to go now." Levy nodded and raised up a little so that he could pull the zipper the rest of the way down. He hastily pulled the dress down off of her hips and threw it to the other side of the tent. He looked down and groaned at the sight of his little script mage in just the long sleeve and a tiny black lace pair of panties. She didn't try to hide from him, just lay there watching his eyes as they moved over her body. His hand came up to her chest, brushing a thumb over her nipple. That was their undoing. Until that point, they could have stopped. This could have just been some fun. But as soon as he touched her, she gasped his name and arched her entire body up into him. That broke the last of his control.

Levy felt as though she had just been branded, and she couldn't stop her reaction. She _needed_ this, needed him. Now. "Ga-jeel!" She gasped. "Please!" There was a tearing sound, and she saw him pull away the tattered remains of her panties, just before he grabbed her legs and knelt, pulling her hips up to his face. He met her eyes as he breathed deeply, taking in her perfect scent. "Please," She whispered. Slowly and deliberately, Gajeel ran his tongue along the length of her slit, over her clit, and back down. Just that little bit had her squirming and making those delicious sounds. He watched her eyes glaze over in lust as he licked her juices off his lips, and gave her a wicked grin before wrapping his mouth around her clit and sucking hard. He heard her curse loudly and slam her hand palm-flat on the ground. He alternated then between nibbling on her clit and licking her entire pussy. He wanted to feel her cum from him like that. He thrust two fingers deep in her drenched pussy, and moaned as he felt just how tight she was, how she tensed on his fingers.

Levy had never felt anything like this. She wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, despite what the rest of the guild thought. She liked them thinking she was so innocent. But when she was off on her own...But no one had ever made her feel this way. "Gajeel…" She breathed before jerking her hips out of his grip. Before he knew what was happening, she tackled him to the ground so that he lay on his back and she was straddling his hips. She watched his crimson eyes as she raised up; they churned with passion looking like his blood was boiling, like hers was. Levy rested her hands on his stomach, lightly raking her nails over his abs and loving the shivers that wracked him in response. She began making small circles with her hips, grinding against his covered cock.

Gajeel could not believe the little minx that was hovering over his erection. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen with those fuck-me eyes and her cheeks flushed from her pleasure. His muscles clenched as she teased him. Then, she began gyrating her hips against him, and he let out a strangled growl, his hands grabbing her ass tight. He loved that predatory grin on her face as she drove him crazy.

Levy bent at the waist, not slowing her movements, and nibbled at his earlobe, hearing his breathing deepen. "Any reason you're still wearing clothes?" She whispered.

Gajeel growled at the challenge and flipped them so that he was hovering over her, his fingers lacing with hers, stretching her arms out to the side. He pressed his lips for a quick, hot kiss before pulling away. "Damn, shrimp. Yer killin' me." He groaned. He raises up to pull off his pants and boxers, and Levy bit her lip, eyes taking in his suddenly naked body. He grinned as her gaze burned over him. Levy traced her hands over his skin, from his chest, over his stomach. There were three studs on each side of his hips, usually hidden by his pants, right along that delicious 'v' that led her down to his cock. He was bigger than she'd thought. She didn't bother with those girlish thoughts of "will he fit;" she knew he would make it fit, and she would love it. She wrapped her hand around him, and felt, more than heard, his gasp. He twitched in her hand as she ran a finger over each of the eight studs on his cock, four on each side. Levy felt herself heat up thinking about what they would feel like inside of her. Her eyes met his again. "Gajeel," her voice firm. "I am ready for this. I want to be yours."

He pulled her into his arms so that she was straddling him where he knelt, one hand on her hip, the other supporting her back. "There's no turnin' back, Levy," He said, squeezing her hip to keep her from interrupting. "And I don't want ya to do anythin' you don't wanna do. But if this is what ya want, then I just want to tell ya how happy that makes me. I never thought I deserved ta be happy. But you taught me how to enjoy myself and to be a better person. There's nothin' I want more than you, Levy." Gajeel pressed his forehead to hers, letting their breath fill the air around them. "Ya ready?" He asked as he prepared himself for the spell. She nodded, never taking her eyes from his. He took a breath and let the magic flow through his palms into her skin. A magic circle glowed beneath them, the space in the tent glowing a deep violet. Levy moaned; it felt as though Gajeel was moving under her skin, as though they were no longer two people, but one. As the magic worked its way through them, Gajeel raised her hips, lining himself up to her entrance. Slowly, slowly, he eased her down. Levy threw her head back and wrapped her legs tighter around him as he stretched her open. Once he was seated in her fully, the magic circled glowed brighter, and a stinging sensation covered their skin—the mark. Then the circle faded into nothing, even though the stinging still worked over them. Levy thrust her hips at Gajeel, forcing him deeper, and both of them growled with pleasure. Suddenly Levy was on her back again with Gajeel hovering over her. He pulled out until he was just barely inside her, and she pouted up at him.

Gajeel was in heaven. He had finally claimed his mate; she was his, and no one else could have her. He pulled out until just the tip was wrapped in her folds and felt a rush of warmth at her adorable pout. This woman, she was his. He bent and kissed her. The second their lips touched, Gajeel thrust powerfully into her, earning a cry from her lips. Her hands gripped his back, and his lips moved down to her breasts, his tongue running over one of her nipples. As she arched into him, he started a steady, hard rhythm, one that left her crying out his name, over and over, stoking him to a frenzy. He could feel himself getting close, just as he could feel her clenching down on him.

Something moved outside the tent.

Footsteps, he could hear footsteps. At first he thought it was just Lily returning. Then he caught strangers' scents.

Levy saw his eyes snap into battle mode, and she tensed, confused only until she saw several silhouettes on the wall of the tent. Then she got angry. Very angry. The two pulled away from each other letting out matching roars. Gajeel only paused long enough to pull on his pants and zip Levy's dress for her before they rushed out of the tent to face their interrupters.


	8. Chapter 8

The campsite was surrounded. Levy counted 19 men in a semi-circle, prowling around their campfire. She felt a growl—not unlike the one Gajeel used to inspire terror in his enemies—rising in her throat, and she heard it echoed by the man next to her. Whoever these jerks were, they were stupid jerks; not only were they trying to mess with two Fairy Tail wizards, but they had also just interrupted what had been shaping up to be the best night of her life. She usually tried to avoid conflict, but tonight, she was just pissed.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Gajeel said in the most menacing voice he could muster. He had finally gotten the girl; she had accepted him. He had claimed her, or, at least, he had started to. These fuckers picked the worst time to fuck with them. Gajeel did not know if he would be capable of _not_ killing them tonight.

A small bloodied form was tossed to their feet. Levy looked down to see black fur, and her vision went red. Pantherlily had not even had a chance to draw his sword; it still covered the guild mark on his back. She only kept her eyes on him long enough to make sure he was breathing before looking up at Gajeel. His face had an almost broken look to it for a fraction of a second. Anyone else, who did not know him as well as she did, would have missed it entirely, but she could see his world slow down She could also see the moment that his eyes snapped, from a warm glow to an icy, blood-lust, crazy red with a fire that matched the one she felt. His gaze slid to hers, and Levy could almost hear the plan forming in their thoughts. He would take the left, and she would take the right. The lackeys were meaningless; they needed to single out the leader or leaders. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and both mages returned their glares to the invaders.

"Maybe you didn't hear my friend," Levy's voice was quiet, barely above the crackling of the fire. "Let me repeat. What. The _FUCK_ do you _assholes_ want?" She bared her teeth and clenched her fists, the last coming out as a snarl.

A few of them had the nerve to laugh at her, but she was too busy looking for the leader to pay attention. The laughter helped to narrow it down. Then one man stepped forward. He was of average height, but well-built, muscular, and covered head to toe in scars. One crossed over his milky right eye. He clapped slowly. _This must be him,_ Levy thought. She felt Gajeel twitch forward, and knew that he had come to the same conclusion. "Ain't that cute, boys?" He said in a deep, gravelly, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. "The little girl's got a backbone." In her head, Levy was calculating exactly how quickly she could get to him and strike him down. "Name's Fender," He said, ignoring the hatred simmering in their eyes. "And these here are my boys. You got the misfortune a' runnin' into Mercury's Hammer."

Levy ran through her memory of the names of the different guilds. They weren't a wizard guild…That's right. "The thieves' guild," she said, falling back into her role as information-giver. She turned her head slightly towards Gajeel, who cocked his head to the side, neither taking their gaze from their prey. "It was formed about 10 years ago, while we…" She paused. Should she reveal they were Fairy Tail? It might scare them into fleeing and avoid a conflict. But, then she wouldn't have a chance to take her revenge on these pricks. Her eyes widened a bit as that thought ran through her mind; it didn't sound like her. Levy McGarden did not take pleasure in causing pain, even to those who had wronged her. Besides. Lily was hurt. Her pause went unnoticed as she took a deep breath to calm her rage; it didn't help much. "While we were trapped on Tenrou Island for those seven years. Most do not use magic, but the reports from the council say that each party generally has at least one mage." Some of their attackers flinched and started backing away a few steps as they caught up with what she was saying.

"They're Fairy Tail?" She heard someone's fear-filled whisper. Gajeel growled, the predator in him wanting to chase the retreating prey. "Shit, that must be Gajeel!" Someone shouted. Everyone now was backing away. Except for the leader, who stood cockily before them.

"What do you think, Gajeel," She stressed his name, placing a hand on his arm, "Because I think that if we hadn't been sealed away, Fairy Tail would have taken them out long ago. So, really, we might consider this our mess to clean up. And I know how much you hate leaving a mess lying around." She almost purred as she took in the fear before her, permeating the air with a cloying sweetness. She gave them her biggest smile, knowing that the blood-lust leaking into her eyes would make it terrifying.

"I think you're right, Levy," This time, Gajeel used her name for a reason. His mind was working on overdrive. His best friend was lying on the ground in front of them. These guys needed to go, soon. But he also had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that these guys might bother them again. The two of them could probably scare them away, but he wanted to make sure they left with names. He wanted to make sure that Mercury's Hammer or whatever the hell they were calling themselves would know what they were dealing with. No matter what anyone in the guild thought, including his shrimp, Levy McGarden had made a name for herself, especially with all the missions they had gone on together in the four years since the Grand Magic Games. Names might keep them from coming back. "Maybe these guys need to learn what happens to anyone who hurts a member of our guild." He cracked his knuckles and sent an evil smirk towards them. That broke their solidarity, and they scattered, leaving just one man standing before the fire, still watching them with his arms crossed. "Oi, you should take a hint from yer mates, there, _friend_." He growled, matching the man's stance.

He just laughed. "Why, it's just the three of us now. Or, should I say, the two of us." He gave Levy a once-over and snorted, leveling his gaze at Gajeel.

"How _dare_ you?!" Levy retorted, reading herself to pounce on him.

"Maybe you should," Gajeel said calmly, giving her a look that simply said, _stay put_. "How about we settle this like men. One on one. Sound fair?"

He considered it for a moment. "I like the idea of a one on one, but you might have a bit of an unfair advantage, Black Steel. You've slayed dragons; what is one mage?" He turned an evil, triumphant look on Levy. "Her. I will fight her, one on one. You cannot assist in any way. If she wins, I'll leave."

Gajeel nodded. "And if you win?"

His smile turned lecherous, raking his eyes over her again. "If I win, I take her and all the valuables in this camp before I leave." Levy looked up at her Dragon with determination and nodded. He took a step back and crouched down, pulling her light pen from her discarded boot and tossing it to her. Levy caught it without looking at him, taking a fighting stance.

Gajeel smiled at the sight before him. Their attacker was strolling around the fire to stand six feet from his girl, who stood wearing nothing but that dress, barefoot, hair mussed. She looked like a pixie—like a fire sprite, really—with the campfire silhouetting her. He sat and relaxed.

Fender was a little confused. The Dragon Slayer had backed down too easily. Surely he wasn't really going to let him fight the kid? She was all of five-foot nothin', and looked more like a child than a Fairy Tail wizard. Even as he circled her, though, he could see her guild mark glowing on her shoulder blade. He saw her fire. Who was this tiny thing? _In just a minute, mine_ , he smirked at the thought. This would be over quickly.

Levy struck before he knew what was happening. A quick flick of her pen and lightning flashed towards him. Before it could hit, though, seven iron rods encircled him. The lightning took to the rods, encasing him in an electric cage. He saw her eyes flash as a torrent of water dropped from the sky, drenching him and the iron and the grass. Then he saw black and flashes of white and red as the electricity took to the water, filling him with agony. The last thing he saw was her face, blue hair framing her face like a lion's mane, smirking at his pain, and big brown eyes with slit pupils.

 _Notes_

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger earlier, guys. Well. Not really. ;) Anyway, I want to thank y'all again for reading, favoriting, and following, and for the positive feedback I've been getting._

 _Also, I just realized I never did this earlier: The book that Levy is reading on the train in chapter four is_ Graceling _by the_ extremely _talented Kristin Cashore, the first of a beautiful trilogy and one of my all-time favorite books._

 _Seriously, though, I love writing this, and am ecstatic that you love reading it just as much._

 _Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel had watched with amazement as Levy took this guy out with one blow, before he had the chance to even dodge. She was ruthless and efficient. And he was proud. Their training sessions really paid off. She had him trapped in an electric fence and then fried before he knew what hit him. Even as she was dropping the water over him, she was backing away and walking in a big circle around the electric mess, writing a rune trap to make sure he didn't escape when he came to—if he came to, he thought as he heard the screams. The circle glowed as she stepped back, wiping her hands and ending the lightning storm. The iron rods, rather than disappearing like the lightning and water, shot over to where Gajeel sat. He blinked in surprise as they dug into the ground around him. Then Levy ran back over with a look of concern on her face. _Lily!_ He thought with a shred of fear, jerking up and moving towards the tiny figure. Levy was already turning him, resting him in her lap as she checked him for injuries. He waited for her diagnosis, nearly staggering as she let out a sigh of relief.

"This is the only wound," She pointed to a bump on his head with a long, jagged cut overlaying it. "It doesn't appear that there is any internal damage, and the cut isn't all that deep. He just needs a few stitches, but he might have a killer headache for a few days. He might want to stay smaller for a while, too, until we make sure it heals." She reached over and rested her hand over his reassuringly. "He is going to be fine, Gajeel." He nodded with a small smile, reaching into his pack for the first aid kit, pulling free a curved needle and thread.

"You wanna, shrimp, or should I?" Her face blanched, and he took his answer, pulling Lily over into his lap and stitching the wound closed.

"Gajeel?" Levy said quietly after a moment. He grunted. "Thank you…for letting me fight, for trusting me. Thank you." He heard the genuine warmth in her voice and looked up at her. "Usually I'm just told to 'get back, stand behind me, and stay safe.' It is refreshing to be able to fight." He paused in his work on Lily to cup her face. "Shrimp, ya don't have ta thank me. I knew you could handle that creep. I wanted to see his face when yer fierce little butt kicked his ass. Gihi." He gave her a grin and returned to his work. Levy stepped over to the fire with a handful of cloths to wear the water was boiling from earlier, removing the kettle from the fire. She soaked the rags in water before returning to wipe the blood away from his cat's fur in a show of such gentleness, his mind felt fuzzy around the edges. This woman was his. If he were hurt, it would be his skin under her hands, just as gentle. No one had ever been soft with him. Metallicana had taken care of him, taught him, given him a family, but he _was_ an iron dragon, meaning he wasn't by any means _soft_. Then he'd been left on the streets, and with his wild looks and red eyes, no one was going to care for him, until Jose brought him to Phantom Lord. The dark guild was not necessarily known for its capacity to nurture. Levy was the first person to look at him without fear, envy, or greed. She didn't want anything from him; she just wanted to be with him. And that melted him.

That moment is when he noticed an itching sensation on his back. His eyes widened, and his hands stilled in the middle of tying the final knot. Levy looked to him curiously. "Gajeel?" She asked in that sweet voice of hers.

Gajeel didn't say a word. He finished the stitches, then laid Lily down in the tent, before pulling Levy to her feet and turning her around. He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She gasped and looked around, trying to make sure all of those invaders were really gone. He turned them so that the firelight was on her back. A black tattoo radiated from two palm-sized points on her, one on her hip, the other on her back, just below her guild mark. It was incomplete, but he could see the basic design. It was a black dragon, with wings that extended to her arms, ending just above her elbows, and a tail that wrapped around her left thigh, to just above her knee. The head, he saw, would be over her shoulder, once it was finished. It had left her guild mark untouched, glowing white in a sea of darkness.

It was unfinished.

Gajeel groaned. Levy turned; he sounded pained. That's when she caught sight of something on his arm, curving around his bicep, she walked around him to gasp at what she saw, a tattoo that matched hers exactly, not that she had noticed her own yet. His radiated from eight long marks, that, she realized with a blush, were where she had clawed his back. The marks were a dark silver, the color of new iron; they would remain a part of the tattoo. The tail dipped into the waistband of his jeans, and it was faded around the edges. She traced it with a feather-light touch and felt him shudder. "Gajeel…" she whispered in awe at seeing the visible mark of their love. She seemed to notice what he had at last. "Gajeel," Her voice was more urgent. "Like I said, I've read about this, about claiming. All the texts say the same thing: The spell is not complete until it is consummated. Completely. Gajeel, we didn't…" She didn't want to say it aloud. They didn't _finish_.

"I know," He groaned, raking a hand through his hair as he turned to face her. "Tell me, shrimp, did your books letcha know what happens to a couple when a claim ain't completed?" She shook her head, dreading his response. He sighed in frustration, glancing over to where Lily lay vulnerable in the tent. "It ain't good, Levy. They usually go crazy until they finish it."

"How crazy are we talking about here, Gajeel?" She imagined an insane dragon, and shuddered, blinking away the image.

"Well, you've got two creatures who suddenly share each other's worst traits, who are extremely horny, and angry, with short tempers. They will be easy to piss off. And they have all the instincts of an ultimate predator." Levy's eyes widened as she took in his words. "Basically, shrimp, they both become the world's grumpiest dragons."

"But I'm _not_ a dragon." She said weakly. She could remember her fury, her cold, calculating thoughts as she determined how best to rip apart 18 guys to get to one, her urge to take revenge, rather than make them flee.

Gajeel pulled her into a hug at the sight of her confliction. "Well, shrimp, you may not _be_ a dragon, but you are mated to a dragon slayer now. Which makes you part-dragon."

"What are we going to do?" Levy's voice was muffled in his chest. He smelled _good_ , like sweat and wood smoke and sex. She burrowed her nose into his skin and breathed deeply.

Gajeel was in the same state of mind that she was, nose buried in her hair. It still smelled like her shampoo, like mint and rosemary, sharp and sweet and spicy all at once, just like her. He could also smell what they'd been in the middle of before the interruption: like their mixed sweat and her arousal and that vanilla and cloves that clung to her. It was completely intoxicating. He couldn't answer her for a second. "Well, what I wanna do is press you against that tree right there and fuck you until you scream my name." He smiled at her needy whimper. "But we have to think about Lily and that fucker in the trap over there. His hands pressed right where they had earlier, where the marks started, and she reached around to very gently run her nails over the place they had earlier. They both breathed deeply, their muscles straining for each other, their brains telling them not to move. If they moved even an inch, they knew they would break, damn the consequences. Levy almost didn't care if Lily and the jerk—Fender?—woke up to them fucking each other's brains out if it meant he was inside her again. But she knew she shouldn't. Finally, she pulled away, as slowly as she could, pulling free of his arms. She stood before him with only that sleeve clinging to her arm. She left her dress crumpled on the ground and walked back to the tent with a smile, digging in Gajeel's pack for one of his t-shirts. She liked the hungry look in his eyes as she did this, and watched his eyes as she brought the hem to her nose to smell his scent. She realized that he always smelled like that—sweat, smoke and sex, with a hint of pine. It made her head spin and her core dampen. He crawled into the tent with her, groaning at the hardness in his pants, knowing he wasn't going to get any relief tonight.

Levy suddenly looked vulnerable again, a crease appearing between her brows. "Gajeel?" He looked at her lovingly as he lay back on the blankets, arms behind his head. "Will you hold me tonight?" Her voice was small, and she looked just so adorable sitting there with her hair messy and his shirt. Gajeel reached for her hand and pulled her down into his arms. She relaxed against him, resting on his chest, her ear over his heart. Levy fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, a smile on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

"Levy…Levy…" Levy heard her voice being called, but she was so comfortable and warm and _asleep_. "Miss Levy!" She felt small hands pushing on her shoulder, shaking her. She growled low, a warning to whomever it was disturbing her rest. "Not you too," She heard an exasperated sigh. "Miss Levy!" She opened her eyes, annoyed at the small creature that dared wake her, turning with murder in her eyes.

Pantherlily stood behind her with a stern look on his face, his hands on his hips. "Finally, she wakes." He said sarcastically. Levy blinked, confused for a second. She turned back around to see skin—a lot of skin. _Where…?_ She tried to work backwards to figure out what was going on, taking inventory of her body. She was so comfortable and warm; that meant she had to be curled up with her dragon slayer because she could not relax this much in the arms of anyone else. She wasn't wearing that tease the girls had bought for her, but something soft and worn that smelled like sex and smoke. She smiled—Gajeel's shirt. She was naked under that. The night rushed back to her at once, and she groaned as an uncomfortable ache formed in the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her thighs together tightly as a flood of warmth broke over her. Levy sighed and began untangling her limbs from Gajeel's, slowly so as not to wake him up. She wanted a chance to talk to Lily before she broke his peace. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, combing her hair with her fingers. Only then did she turn to the Exceed.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" She asked softly, voice still wrapped with sleep.

He rubbed the back of his head absently. "A bit sore, but it could be worse. I believe someone must have snuck up on me." He was pointedly keeping his eyes away from her, and Levy swore she could see a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, Lily, do you mind stepping outside for a sec? I just need to get dressed and then I will come talk to you, promise. He nodded and stepped out of the tent. Levy turned to dig into her pack, sifting through outfits in her head. They would be on a boat for a few hours, and she just knew that Gajeel would take advantage and throw her into the water, and she had packed a swimsuit with just that in mind. She slid on the new black bikini, grinning at the thought of Gajeel seeing her like that. This was bought again at the girls' urging. The bottoms were simple black. The top though was a small bandeau with a knot in the center of her chest, and padding to make it look like she had cleavage. There was also a matching mesh dress cover-up for the suit that Levy passed over this time, instead grabbing a black halter dress that was shorter than what she usually wore. When she spun, the skirt lifted in a pretty way. The stitching on the dress was crimson, the same exact shade as Gajeel's eyes, with silver vines climbing up one side of the dress, roses the same shade of red blossoming as the vines spread out. This dress, she _had_ designed, just for him. She slid back into the black boots and left the black bandana in her hair. Once she was satisfied she was presentable, she checked that Gajeel was still asleep and stepped out to where Lily was poking at the embers of their fire. She spared a glance to the man who was now sitting in his runed prison watching her cautiously. She felt a fierce satisfaction at seeing that fear in his eyes.

"I know you have questions," She said as she settled cross-legged next to the exceed.

"I assume, given your attire, that you two are an item now?" He said bluntly, making Levy smile. He had never been one for beating around the bush.

"You assume correctly, Lily. We are mated." That seemed to surprise the black cate, making him jump.

"I just figured…I never thought he…congratulations to you both, then." He said. "I guess that means I win one bet and lose another." He sighed.

"What was that?" Levy said with an embarrassed tone. Bet? Holy Mavis, had the guild been wagering on them? "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head. "You are aware of the mating process, then, and everything it entails?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "Then you should know that there was a…complication." She said blushing until her face matched her dress.

Gajeel snorted from the open flap of the tent, making the two at the fire turn to him. He saw Levy's eyes light up when they caught his. "Complication, shrimp? Really? That whatcha call that?" He was a little grumpy, after waking up cold and alone, no Levy, no cat. He followed their scents, catching sight of his woman in a dress that made him groan internally. Was every outfit she brought made to drive him mad? He walked over to them, sitting behind Levy and pulling her into his lap, his chest still bare. She did not complain, resting her hands over his as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Yes, complication. It is a pretty damn big complication," She muttered, "but a complication nonetheless." He nodded, and she returned her attention to an amused Lily. "You see, we, uh, didn't…finish," Levy said, not meeting his eyes. "We were attacked by a guild—Mercury's Hammer—and they had attacked you, and you were hurt, and they threatened us, and…we didn't finish."

Pantherlily's eyes went from Gajeel to Levy, noticing for the first time the black marks creeping along their skin. "So," He said slowly. "You finally grew a pair and claimed her," Lily ignored Gajeel's growl. "And you…started. But then got attacked and never…finished?" They both nodded, and Lily rested his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter until he could get it under control. "So until you _do_ 'finish,' I can expect…?"

"Crazy, possessive, dragon-Levy and grumpy, feral, horny Gajeel." Levy said simply, making everyone blush.

Lily just shook his head. He knew that they wouldn't do anything with him around, if they could help it, or if they had other responsibilities. He jerked a paw at the cage and the mage inside flinched. "I take it he is one of the Mercury's Hammer members?"

"Yes. I put him in a rune trap that can only be opened by a member of Fairy Tail or the Magic Council. I was going to call Duranbolt while we were packing to come pick him up." Levy said as she relaxed into Gajeel's warm chest, wiggling a little to get comfortable.

Gajeel placed two firm hands on her hips and stopped her moving, gritting his teeth uncomfortably. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Shrimp, ya might wanna stop movin' like that." He growled. She froze and bit her lip. "Unless ya want me to take ya right here?" He phrased it more like a question, as if he would be more than happy to if she let him. Levy almost couldn't say no to the hunger in his voice. Before she could make a regrettable decision, she slipped out of his embrace and stood, smoothing her skirt and walking back to the tent to start packing everything away, making him smirk.

Lily felt as though he was trapped in a bad sitcom, shaking his head.

Duranbolt had picked up on the communication lacrima quickly, excited as he heard the news. He and a half-dozen rune knights appeared in the campsite just as the three finished packing up. Levy smiled and shook his hand. Despite his betrayal on Tenrou, she had grown close to the mage, bonding over a mutual curiosity for rare magics.

"Oi, Mest!" Gajeel grunted.

"How many times do I have to remind you, Redfox? My name is not Mest, but Duranbolt." He shook his head as the dragon slayer shook his hand as well. "It is good to see you both again, Levy, Gajeel. And you, Pantherlily. Levy tells me you apprehended a party-leader from Mercury's Hammer?"

"That was all the shrimp, gihi." Gajeel crossed one leg over the other, his arm resting on Levy's head despite her mildly annoyed look. At Duranbolt's surprised look, he continued, "My woman's _fierce_." Like it needed no other explanation.

Levy led them to the rune trap where Fender cowered. He flinched as she pulled out her light pen, erasing the locking mechanism. He made no move to escape, his eyes on Levy. Duranbolt looked at her incredulously and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to his feet and snapping on magic-blocking cuffs. "Well, uh, thank you for your assistance in this, Ms. McGarden."

He turned to leave, but she thrust out a hand. "Wait! I actually wanted to talk to you about our mission as well, while you are here." He nodded and handed the criminal over to the Rune Knights. They disappeared leaving only Duranbolt with the team. "We have been commissioned to break some seals on the ruins on Claw Island and retrieve and translate a scroll hidden inside."

Duranbolt's eyes widened. He knew of the scroll they were talking about. The Magic Council had done their best to keep it out of enemy hands, but had been unable to break the seals. "Who hired you? What is their interest in the scroll and the ruins?" His questions were rapid-fire and harsh, but stopped when Levy held up her hand.

"Our client is confidential at the moment. He is an archaeologist interested only in exploring the ruins. He wants us to drive off the thugs keeping everyone away and to turn over anything dangerous, including the scroll, to the Magic Council, which we fully intend to do. I have my own suspicions about the scroll, and I don't want to see it in the wrong hands any more than you do. So, when we do have it in our possession, I would like to call you. I know Gajeel would prefer it if a few Rune Knights were protecting me while I translated it, in case something goes wrong." Gajeel stiffened in surprise at her words. She was taking his feelings about her into consideration.

Duranbolt was looking between them, just starting to notice the lack of distance between the two, the way they were leaning closer and closer together almost instinctively, and the black wings stretching over their arms. He shook his head with a smile. He owed Mirajane 50 jewel… "Of course. We want that scroll behind protective spells that we can control. We would be most appreciative of your translating it, so you will have guards. Just contact me once you have it." He shook her hand, pausing before he left to look back over his shoulder at them. "Be careful. A lot of others have tried taking the ruins before. There is a reason they haven't." And just like that, he was gone.

Gajeel grumbled something about stupid boats and stupid dragon slayer motion sickness as they walked through town towards the docks. In the bright morning light, they gained several curious looks, especially with the new tattoos the two didn't even attempt to cover up. The walked with their fingers laced, Levy humming quietly as Lily sat on Gajeel's shoulder. They looked serenely happy. Only someone close to them would have been able to see the tightness in Gajeel's shoulders and the occasional flash of pain or confusion that crossed Levy's face. They were both starting to feel the strain of the unfinished bond, and Levy was starting to get flashes of other, stronger senses. She would catch a scent, or see a movement too fast to have noticed otherwise, or hear something from far off. It was disorienting, especially since it wasn't constant. It came and went in waves. They ate in the same café as before, ravenously, and kept on, reaching the docks as the sun was at its peak.

Sure enough, as soon as they were away from the docks, Gajeel 'accidentally,' shifted his weight enough to knock Levy overboard. Expecting it, she pulled him with her, and they both ended up laughing and splashing each other. Lily even joined in, canon-balling in between them and spraying water everywhere. After a while, they made it back to the boat; it had drifted a bit while they'd played, but they had no trouble getting it back on track. Gajeel had a very keen sense of direction.

Levy, trying to look innocent, like she wasn't watching Gajeel's every move for his reaction, stripped out of her dress, leaving her in just her bikini. She wasn't disappointed. Gajeel froze, and she could feel the heat of his skin from the other side of the boat. It was a mistake to look over to him. His eyes caught her, and she was compelled to walk into his arms, an urge so strong that she didn't even try to ignore it. He pulled her onto his lap and shifted so that the bulge in his pants was pressed against her covered folds. His hands cupped her smaller breasts gently.

Lily quickly took to the sky, flying far ahead. He didn't want to be anywhere near them for what he just knew was about to happen.

 _Notes_

 _Seriously, I need to work on fixing these cliffhangers…or maybe not…I am updating pretty frequently, so you shouldn't have to wait too long friends._

 _As always: Favorite, follow, review! I love to hear from you all._

 ** _Beautiful but dangerous_** _–_ _You're too sweet. So glad you are loving it so far. I think I am too._ :)

 ** _c00lkatt_** _–_ _I know, those pesky intruders, right? They just ruin_ everything _. Glad you were getting into it._


	11. Chapter 11

Levy kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. She placed a gentle kiss on each of his facial piercings, feeling him shudder as she ran her tongue over them, before she brought her lips to his, not hesitating to thrust her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as he moved his kiss down the skin of her throat. She loved his little nibbles, and where he paused in one place long enough to bite down a little harder, sucking her skin into his mouth, to leave another mark on her. She didn't care if the world knew she was his; as long as they also knew that he was hers. She growled possessively and returned the favor, biting down hard where his neck met his shoulder, earning a grunt.

Gajeel couldn't get enough of Levy; she was like a drug made just for him. He made his way down to her perfect breasts, sliding that tease of a bathing suit down and freeing her small, perky mounds. He palmed them, rubbing over her nipples gently with his thumbs. Gajeel grinned at her needy moan as she pulled on his hair, leading his head down further, until his tongue brushed over one of the hard nubs. This time, she screamed his name, and the dam broke. They wouldn't wait a second longer. He needed her, and he was going to have her. He opened his mouth to make sure she was ready, but she beat him to the punch.

"Stop teasing me, silly dragon," She moaned, cupping his face in her hands. "Fuck me, Gajeel." He groaned at her crude language and fumbled to undo his black jeans, pulling her bottoms aside as soon as he was free and thrusting inside her roughly, seated fully on the first thrust. He heard her cry out, but didn't wait, lifting her hips and slamming them back down in a hard rhythm. She fell against him, burying her face in his neck and biting his shoulder against the incredible pleasure coursing through her. She raked her nails over his marks again, earning another shudder and a growl, and he picked up speed, bouncing her faster on his cock. "Fuck…Gajeel…harder!" She screamed, holding on for dear life as he obeyed, fucking her so hard she saw stars as she tensed up. "I'm about to…Gajeel!" She cried out as she came around him. He didn't slow, prolonging her orgasm until he couldn't take it anymore, thrusting as deep as he could and releasing into her warmth with her name on his lips.

They sat like that for a few minutes, not willing to pull away, both with stupid-happy smiles on their faces. When Gajeel saw a black speck flying towards them, he sighed and pulled out. Levy whined at the loss of warmth and the feeling of being empty, and he chuckled. "Gihi. Later, shorty. I ain't done with you yet." He ruffled her hair as he readjusted her bathing suit and fixed his pants. Then she climbed back onto his lap, kissing him. This kiss was not the pure lust of their last one, but full of acceptance and love and a promise of a future. Gajeel returned it, one hand on the back of her head, the other on her waist, where her mark started. He pulled away with a smile and turned her around, wanting to see the completed mark. His eyes widened a bit. It _was_ a black dragon, sure enough, but it was more intricate than he'd imagined. The tail now wrapped around her leg to her ankle and over the top of her foot, and the head did wrap over her shoulder, but it then wound around the base of her neck like a necklace, all the way back around to rest in the hollow of her throat, with ruby eyes glittering on her skin. The scales of the dragon were outlined in fine silver. The arms of the dragon had been fleshed out, curving around her arms and ending with its talons in the palms of her hands. He gaped. This tattoo was made for one purpose: to make sure that anyone looking at his woman would not be able to miss the mark, no matter what she was wearing. Levy was tracing his own mark, ghosting her fingers over his skin. She traced the long neck of the dragon around his neck to the hollow of his throat. He heard her mumble something like 'not red,' but that didn't make sense. "Eh? What was that, shrimp?" He said, placing his hand on her waist just to feel her skin against his again.

"The eyes, they aren't red," She said, her own eyes locked on the mark, so that he couldn't see them.

"Watcha mean? The eyes are red enough." He poked the mark, she giggled.

"Maybe on mine, but on yours, they are brown, like mine. It surprised me is all." She seemed to notice the marks on her palms them, and she examined her body before looking at him accusingly. His breath caught in his throat. "You didn't mention that this mark would be _everywhere_ ," she whined at him. "I'm never gonna be able to wear a girly dress again without it looking completely out of…" She saw his expression. "What?" She brought her hands up to her face. "Is there a starfish on my face?" He shook his head. "Then what, silly dragon? You're freaking me out."

"Your eyes," He said gruffly, raising his hand to rub his thumb on her cheek, subtly raising her lip to confirm a hunch. "Uh, your eyes are diff'rent, Levy. And…you have fangs now." Her mouth fell open in shock, and she lunged for her bag, the boat rocking and making something surge up from Gajeel's stomach. She grabbed a mirror free and returned, seeing his green complexion; she knew that her presence eased the sickness. She only looked into the mirror when she was standing comfortably between his legs, his face nested in her back. She gasped as she saw her familiar brown eyes, the irises a little bigger, maybe, but the biggest difference was the slit black pupils that gave her the look of a wildcat, with her messy blue mane of hair and the scaled tattoo crawling up her neck. She bared her teeth and saw that he was correct, her canines had lengthened considerably. Not to the length of his, but she guessed it was proportionally the same. She then checked the rest of her body, looking for scales or a tail—which, she did actually find, a scaled black tail tattooed from her hip to her toes—to indicate further changes. She had just finished her inspection when Lily returned, sitting on the far end of the boat.

"We are about twenty minutes from being in sight of the island," He reported. "So you won't have to worry about that motion…sickness…" He only then seemed to notice Gajeel's lack of discomfort, and Levy's bewildered expression. "Am I missing something?"

Levy looked at him briefly. "We're mated; I am his cure for motion sickness, and I'm turning into a dragon slayer," she shot off in rapid succession. "I am mated to a dragon slayer, have a full body tattoo, crazy slit eyes, and fangs." She turned around in Gajeel's arms. "Is this how it happened for you, when Metallicana took you in and started teaching you?"

Gajeel nodded, understanding her confusion. "Pretty much, although, I didn't notice quickly, 'cause we were in the middle of BFE. But yeah." She looked a little panicky, until he put a finger under her chin and pulled her to face him. "Hey, you ain't alone, Levy. You got someone right here who knows exactly what yer goin' through, and I ain't leavin' ya to do it all by yerself."

Tears gathered in Levy's eyes, and she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, silly dragon," she whispered. She leaned into him like that until the island was close enough for her to help steer them to shore. They were silent and efficient as they disembarked, all three falling into battle mode. They could sense enemies nearby, hostility and rage filling the air with a sour tang. Levy wrinkled her nose and shot Gajeel a look.

Gajeel had his hands full; he could see it. He had a new dragon slayer under his wing, who, instead of slowly gaining her powers over time, had them thrust on her all at once. She seemed to be handling it fairly well at the moment. He saw that adorable face, with those sexy eyes looking up at him. "Anger," he explained softly, not wanting to alert anyone nearby to their presence. "Smells like soiled milk." She nodded and helped him drag the boat under the trees, hiding it in a couple of bushes. They also made the decision to lighten their packs, switching out for an extra outfit, the first aid supplies, food and the tent, keeping it light so that they could run with it if necessary. Then they headed off towards the coordinates their client had given them.

Levy wondered at the power she felt in her body. Every inch of her, inside and out, was thrumming with it. Her senses were overwhelming her with a cacophony of sights and sounds and smells. She could sense the flutter of a bird's heartbeat in a tree thirty yards away, and the heat from Lily's wound from where he was scouting ahead, and she could smell the remnants of what she and Gajeel had done earlier, too. As the ruins got closer, so did the smell of anger. She paused, testing whether or not she could accurately predict what they were dealing with. A couple of scents were oddly familiar as the group scent broke down into separate ones. It was all rushing into her so roughly that she couldn't separate them, though, and let out a frustrated huff of air.

Gajeel, on the other hand, could tell with just a couple of breaths. "Fourteen. All male. Two of them are from last night. They all smell similar, probably the same goddamn guild. I don't sense very much magic power in that direction, at least, not from the men." Levy nodded and pulled out her light pen, and the three of them crouched, inching forward in the underbrush. Gajeel's nose had been right. All of the men had the same hammer-and-caduceus mark stamped on their skin and the same lecherous looks. Levy saw the two from the night before and felt that same rage she'd felt then at being interrupted well up in her. She shot Gajeel a look, meeting his eyes and communicating silently. He nodded and motioned her forward, taking a step backwards into the shadows. She wanted to deal with them on her own. She straightened from her crouch, twisted her dress so that it sat crooked, revealing part of her swim suit. She almost heard Gajeel's growl, but she waved him off. She stuck a couple of twigs in her hair and mussed it, feeling a little ridiculous, especially as she wiped mud on her knees and elbows and legs. Feeling finished, she rushed into the clearing, forcing her feet to stumble so that she fell face-first into their camp. She was on her feet in a flash, letting a feral look overcome her. She scanned the clearing quickly, taking in the men and trying to weed out the mages in the group. She could sense one person with some power, but her senses were flying, and she couldn't pinpoint it, a little dizzy.

"Well, well, just our luck, it seems." It was one of the ones from before. "If it ain't little blue. Where's your big bad dragon, little blue? Is he the one what messed ya all up? Why don't ya come let us make ya feel better?" She tried not to gag on his words, still trying to sift through her thoughts to find the power. She needed the power, needed to feed on it, feel it coursing through her, bleeding through her teeth. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away. They weren't her. The men started lurching towards her, and some instinct in her had her crouching low, so that she could see all of them as they advanced.

"Don't come closer," She snarled. They laughed at that tiny woman growling at them like a mountain lion cub. They ignored her. Levy could feel something strange washing into her like the rising tide. The urge to _kill_. These men needed to stop what they were doing before she no longer saw them as men, but prey. They drew closer, until they could reach out and touch her if they wanted. Almost in slow-motion, Levy saw a hand reaching for her, and could smell the violent thoughts he was having. The moment his skin came in contact with her face was the moment she snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel was worried for Levy as she stumbled into the clearing. He knew she was strong, but he still did not like the idea of sending her into that group alone, especially with her powers out of control. He really didn't like it when they surrounded her, and he had to keep from jumping up to disembowel the one that decided to reach out and stroke her cheek. Seconds later, though, he could only sit and watch what was unfolding before him.

Levy could feel every iota of angry and violent energy in that clearing, and she felt it fill her to her bursting point. That touch of skin that wasn't Gajeel's, that interruption of personal space, was the last straw. She lunged into the crowd, causing a few men to jump back in surprise. She took the first man out with a single punch to his temple, the next had his legs kicked out from under him, hitting his head on a rock, letting loose the metallic scent of blood. Metallic. _Iron_. The smell gave her strength. She methodically took out the next three attackers before she even pulled out her light pen. It only took a few quick seconds to distance herself from them and create a ring of green flames to entrap them. She found one of the magic users then; he used water magic, like Juvia, but so very weak. He was trying to summon enough water to douse the ground before him. Levy waited until he had the water covering his hands before striking him with a lightning bolt. He went down with the acrid smell of burnt hair and flesh. The other men were looking to her in horror by that point. "Solid Script: Hole!" She yelled, and the reminder of the group fell into the 12-foot hole that had appeared beneath their feet. "Solid Script: Cover." She said a little more quietly, and a large iron covering appeared over the hole, trapping them in the earth. She doused the flames and rushed to the ring, creating another rune trap with the same parameters as before. She was finishing the last run when she heard Gajeel's voice shout behind her. She couldn't make out the words, though, before she felt something slam into the back of her head. Her vision went dark, and she slumped forward.

Gajeel had watched with pride as Levy kicked ass and buried those fuckers in a hole. His woman was awesome. But as she was finishing and as he was moving forward out of the trees to join her, he saw a man materlialize from the ground behind her, raising a rock above his head. "Levy! Look out!" he cried out, shooting an iron club towards the mage, but it was too late to stop the rock. Levy crumpled to the ground with a groan of pain and lay still. Gajeel stalked forward slowly. He saw Lily fly towards Levy to check on her, and was grateful to the cat for being able to take care of the shrimp. He advanced on the asshole that had hurt his mate, letting his skin shimmer and harden into iron scales. "Do you know who I am?" His voice was deadly calm. The mage was laying on his back on the ground, his legs broken from the iron rod, unable to run away. He nodded. This was Black Steel Gajeel. He was a dead man. "Do you know who she is?" He shook his head, not taking his terrified eyes from the enemy before him. Gajeel crouched before him, jerking him up by his shirt. "You know, you should know who it is yer dealin' with before you attack 'em; just a good rule to follow when huntin'. That woman," He looked towards Levy, who was thankfully sitting up, rubbing her head and blinking groggily, "Is mated to one of the deadliest mages in all of Fiore." The man's eyes widened in fear. "And he isn't too happy about you hurtin' his mate." Gajeel growled, letting the sound roll around the clearing menacingly. "What's yer name, dead man?"

"A-Al-Alex." He stuttered, not even trying to escape; he knew it was futile.

"Gajeel," Levy groaned, and the growl stopped.

"You okay, shrimp?" His voice softened a bit as he looked her over. She was standing and brushing off her dress.

"Yeah, babe, just a headache." He smiled at the nickname. He liked it. Gajeel turned back to Alex, who was looking between the two with horror, noting the twisting black marks on both, and his smile turned cruel. He raised his fist, ready to swing, but felt two small hands wrap around it, and Levy's lips as she kissed his hand. "Don't, Gajeel." She said quietly. "Silly dragon. I'm okay." He looked at her with a scowl. She didn't want him to ruin this man? She shook her head. "It would do us no good. And besides, we are already calling the council here after our job. I don't want you in trouble for his death. That would make them take you away from me." He grunted and glared at Alex, who was looking at Levy like she was his guardian angel. She saw the look and frowned. She reached into her pack and pulled out a pair of magic-blocking cuffs and motioned for Gajeel to bring him back to the hole. Then she snapped one onto his wrist tightly, threaded the other through the grate and snapped it onto the other, and shoved him into the hole. He dangled from the covering by his wrists, groaning in pain. Gajeel grinned at her and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "What was that for?" She giggled.

"Yer just so damn sexy, shrimp." He growled to her. She just rolled her eyes and pulled him away to finish the rune trap.

"Are you okay, Levy?" Lily hovered near her head, looking concerned. "That was a nasty bump he made, and there's blood in your hair."

Levy put a hand to the back of her head and pulled it away, looking to the blood with surprise. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." She mused.

Gajeel moved around her and parted her hair where the blood sat, running his fingers over his scalp and grinning at this pleasing turn of events. "All healed up, shrimp. Looks like you got a slayer's healin' too." She nodded and let her head lull forward, loving Gajeel's hands in her hair. "She's fine, Lily. Let's go." He pulled away, leaving a kiss on top of her head and readjusted his pack, pulling her hand into his and continuing towards the ruins.

The sheer force of the magic power in the ruins was staggering. Levy's mouth flopped open as they reached the entrance. Two massive gold pillars at least thirty feet tall framed a double door of the same height. The door was covered in glyphs completely foreign to her, and shimmering pictures that appeared to move. She heard Gajeel grunt in surprise and looked up to see his eyes tracing the glyphs as though reading them. "Gajeel?" He didn't stop what he was doing. "Gajeel, can you read this?" He nodded, and she waited until he had finished, recognizing that same distracted gaze as the one she always had when in the middle of a good book. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he stopped at the last glyph.

"Well, shrimp, this mission just got interesting." He mumbled.

"You can read what that says?" She asked curiously. He could read a language that she couldn't? That was new.

"You could, too, given a little time, if you wanted to." Her brows met in confusion, and he looked at her a little sheepishly. "It's Draconic, the language of dragons and dragon slayers." Her eyes widened as she ran through a list of everything implied by the fact that the entrance to these ruins was inscribed with Draconic. "This is one of the places Dragons used to take humans to teach them Dragon Slayer magic." He stated, staring at the door curiously.

"Is this where you…?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah. Metallicana had this place way out in the middle 'a nowhere. It was hidden a lot better than this big ass place was."

Levy couldn't hold back her questions anymore. "Why did they have to come to a special place? Did each dragon have a place like this, or did certain ones share? How would they deal with sharing a space like this if they were so territorial? Why has this one been sealed with so much magic power? How—"

Gajeel slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes filled with laughter. "Slow down, shrimp. All in time." He took a breath and looked back over the doors. "They had these places set up all over. I tried ta track 'em all down years ago, but only managed to find my old man's. They were pretty secret, and all of 'em are sealed so that anyone not a dragon or one a' their's can't open the doors."

"So you can open it?" Levy asked, watching his face. So many usually hidden emotions played across his features—nostalgia, fear, happiness.

Gajeel nodded, continuing. "They weren't specific fer each dragon. They were the only shared territory among 'em. This is sacred ground." His voice was quieter. "This is the only safe place for a young dragon or slayer to practice and test his magic without risk for anyone. They were safe here. These places are also where the only sacred texts and the scrolls containing the spells to _give_ someone dragon slayer magic are held." He looked at Levy knowingly, and she understood.

"So, the scroll we are supposed to be retrieving, it could allow the magic council to start creating dragon slayers." She couldn't keep the quaver of horror out of her voice.

"Sort of. It would be like…havin' a dog teach a baby how ta be a human." Levy grinned at the analogy. "They could give someone the magic, but they wouldn't have anyone there ta teach them to be careful, or about the consequences. The sacred texts tell a lot, but most of dragon history was oral. Like what happens when a claim ain't complete, or the history of Acnologia." He muttered the last part so quietly Levy almost missed it, but he shook his head at her when she opened her mouth to ask about it. "If the council's creatin' new slayers, they'd have to have either dragons or older slayers taught by dragons around ta teach 'em the other stuff."

"Well." Levy said softly. "I'm a new dragon slayer. I have you. Maybe you could teach them." He looked down at her in surprise to find her fully serious. "Hey, stupid people may be afraid of you, but maybe that is what makes you perfect to teach a new generation. Maybe the only reason you, Natsu, Sting and Rogue turned out so powerful and yet so _good_ is because you had a scary monster for a parent keeping you in check. Plus. I'd be right there to help you." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Gajeel grunted, trying to ignore the warm feeling filling his throat with tears. He wouldn't cry, not in front of the shrimp. But she was just so…perfect. "But, I still think that this kind of information is something better left to the Council, rather than to someone like the members of Mercury's Hammer. At least the Magic Council might be persuaded by you not to use the information, while Mercury's Hammer may just create an entire guild of idiot, out of control dragon slayers." Gajeel grimaced at the thought and nodded in agreement. "Okay, then, we need to get inside. How do we break the seal?"

Gajeel looked back to the doors and read aloud, _"_ _To walk these halls, roar to the sky. To train within these walls, show me your eyes."_ Levy looked at him in question. "Basically, shrimp, ya ask nicely and show yer eye to the guardian." He pointed to a stone dragon sitting two feet in front of the doors. "The guardian can tell if yer a dragon or slayer by the eyes. They walked forward. Lily rested in the branches of a tree and waved at them, telling them he would keep watch. They nodded and continued forward into the halls of the dragon slayers.


	13. Chapter 13

Levy stood before the guardian, unsure. Gajeel wanted to make sure she knew that she was a dragon slayer now, for some reason, like she didn't believe what he told her. _He's not wrong,_ Levy thought. How could _she_ be a dragon slayer? She was just the tiny script mage from Fairy Tail, wasn't she? Sure, she knew how to handle herself in a fight, and she was mated to the Iron Dragon Slayer, but she wasn't that powerful. The slayers were monsters; they were untouchable. Gajeel shoved her forward anyway. She wrung her hands as she looked up at the statue. "H-hi!" She squeaked. The eyes of this stone dragon were intimidating. Plus, she just felt stupid talking to a rock. "I-I'm Levy McGarden, here with Gajeel Redfox. He's—We're dragon slayers, and we'd like to enter, so—" She squealed as the head of the dragon began to move. Gajeel didn't even flinch.

"I don't know your name, Slayer." A gravelly voice like thunder rolled around them. She saw Lily cover his ears at the sound, shaking from his perch in the tree.

Levy glanced back at Gajeel, and he just nodded. She set her shoulders and looked back to the guardian. "I am Levy McGarden, of Fairy Tail, mated to Gajeel Redfox." She said firmly.

"Show me your eyes, Levy McGarden." It commanded. Levy raised her head to stare up into the deep-set emeralds for a moment. Seconds passed tensely before a roar filled the air around them. Birds scattered, and the ground shook. Levy looked startled, but Gajeel just pointed towards the doors that were slowly starting to crack open. "You may enter, Slayer." The face of the dragon returned to its original position.

Gajeel sighed in relief. He himself hadn't even been sure that the guardian would accept her as a dragon slayer, but he was glad it did. He threw his arm around Levy's shoulders and walked forward with her into the ruins. He had grown up in a place a lot like this, so he should be used to the massive structure, built to accommodate dragons, but he still felt dwarfed, just like a kid again walking in Metallicana's shadow. They walked through the doors into a deep darkness. He paused and waited as the doors closed again with a crunch. As soon as they were plunged into complete black, fires began to light themselves along the walkway, leading them down a massive hallway. Levy pressed close against him, hugging his waist as he led them along. They passed a few archways, but he ignored them; they were sleeping quarters for dragons; nothing they needed to worry about. They walked for about ten minutes until they saw the end of the hallway. They had been sloping downwards, so that by now they were a long way underground. Levy was in awe, turning this way and that to take in the huge structure. Gajeel finally brought her to the place he had known was here, and heard her breath catch. She pulled away to turn and take it all in. Gajeel just smiled softly, remembering the years he had spent in a place just like this. They were in a massive underground field. Knee-high grass covered the ground. It was lit by ancient lacrima in the ceiling, like sunlight right now. He knew they would change as time wore on, into moonlight, and back again. Against the far wall of the cavern, a dark patch of ironwood trees huddled together. There was a stream between the field and the trees, and on this side of the stream, several small huts nestled in the shadow of a rock overhang. Some vegetable fields grew near them.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered. "What is this?" Her voice was full of awe.

"This is where the humans stay." He said quietly, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over them. "There are lacrima here that keep everything perfect. It never rains, or snows. It is never too hot, or too cold. There are animals here to hunt, both to hone instincts and to feed the slayers." He pointed to the huts and started walking with Levy towards them. "These huts were built by magic, and won't be eroded away. They are set up to cover all of a human's needs." As they got closer, Gajeel saw that the vegetable fields were in perfect condition, with baskets of vegies and fruits lined up. He paused. There weren't spells in his last place that could do that. He was so focused on the anomaly that he didn't feel Levy tugging on his arm, see her pointing to one of the huts, and he didn't see the man walking towards them until he spoke.

"Welcome, Slayers." Gajeel cursed and jumped, pulling Levy behind him. The man was average—average height, average build, average-length brown hair, plain face. He wore long robes belted around his waist, and was barefoot. "I have not seen any of your kind for generations."

"Who the fuck're you?" Gajeel growled.

The man smiled and spread his hands. "I am the guardian of this sanctuary. Welcome, Gajeel Redfox. Welcom, Levy McGarden, to the tomb of Akiliscree, the Gold Dragon of old, and his mate."

"Tomb?" Levy asked, her bookworm instincts back in play. "This is a tomb? Gajeel said it was sacred ground." She ignored her mate's attempt to pull her back as she stepped forward.

The guardian nodded. "These sacred sites are all tombs. The lingering magic of the dead dragons give them their power and protection. It is also why no one dragon was able to claim one of the sites as their own."

"So you are a dragon slayer, then?"

"No, sweet child, I am only a ghost, a figment of the past as the go-between for dragons and slayers who arrive alone." He waved around the cavern. "I hold the knowledge of this tomb for those who wish to receive it."

Gajeel could almost see the hundreds of questions rolling through Levy's mind as she bit her lip. She surprised him with the one she asked. "If all the dragons were dead, where would that leave you?"

A frown passed over the guardian's features. Levy noticed that his eyes were the same color as the emeralds of the statue. "I would be greatly saddened to hear that news. Though, I have been expecting it. No beast or slayer has visited this place in centuries. If the dragons are dead, though, my purpose remains to assist dragon slayers."

Levy nodded, and paced for a minute. Gajeel realized she was thinking about their mission. They were hired to bring a scientist down here to dig into the history of the place, but it had a sentient guardian. He knew that the dragons would never have allowed the intrusion, but the dragons _were_ gone. "Oi, Guardian, I got somethin' to run past ya." He said, bringing their attention to the hulking dark slayer.

The guardian had reluctantly accepted the proposition, under a few conditions. He would allow the scientists, if they respected the tomb itself, and the dead, and if a dragon slayer would stay until the guardian was sure they would keep their end of it. Gajeel shook his hand vigorously before picking Levy up and swinging her around. She giggled in his arms and clung to him as he danced around with her. "What's got you in such a good mood, silly dragon?" She said when he set her down, his cheeks flushed and a goofy grin on his face. He lunged for her, and she squeaked and jerked back. He chuckled, and she ran, laughing the whole time. He chased her across the cavern and into the trees, where they played cat and mouse in the branches and bushes, before she escaped into the grasses, crouching low to hide. She had never seen this side of Gajeel, the playful, kid-like persona of a man without a care in the world. She found that she couldn't get enough. Just when she thought she was safe, he crashed into her from the side, sending her sprawling in the ground. They wrestled, and for a moment, Levy pinned him down, crying out triumphantly, until she suddenly found herself on her stomach, her wrists held behind her back in his tight grip, his legs between hers. She could not get rid of the smile on her face, especially when Gajeel began nibbling on her neck, tracing the outline of her mark with his sharper teeth. "Gajeel!" She gasped as he raised the skirt of her dress and pulled her bottoms off her ass. With his legs between hers, though, he couldn't pull them down far. But Gajeel didn't want to move, so he ripped them off her, tearing the swimsuit to pieces despite Levy's protest. She turned her head to meet his eyes, and said in the most innocent, girlish voice she could, "Are you going to fuck me now, Gajeel?" She like the insane gleam in his eyes as he thrust forward, pulling her hips up so that the pressed against his. He shifted, pulling her up on her hands and knees, and pounded her hard, growling incomprehensibly words as Levy told him to fuck her harder, faster, to give her more. His hips were bruising her thighs, his cock stretching her deliciously, his hands reaching under her to tease her nipples, pinching and rolling them until she squirmed in his hold. He moved to dig his fingers into her hips and picked up the pace, groaning in pleasure and grunting out his orgasm as Levy milked him with her own. Gajeel collapsed onto her back, panting, eyes closed, wonderfully sated.

"Wow," He said as he pulled away from her, pulling her skirt back down and pulling her against him as she caught her breath. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly. She nodded, resting her hands on his. "You are amazing, Levy, ya know?"

"You aren't so bad yourself, silly dragon." She replied breathlessly. "And I really like that thing you do." He nipped her neck to tell her to be more specific. "You know, that one thing, with your tongue." He turned her around to face him, seeing her come-and-get-me, teasing look, and growled. He pressed her back down into the ground on her back and spread her legs, kneeling between them.

"Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, shrimp." He said slyly as his bent to kiss her stomach, right above her naval. She squirmed under him. He dipped his tongue into her naval and felt her shudder as he sucked on her skin, leaving a trail of hickeys from her rib cage to that delicious cleft between her legs. He licked his lips at her scent, ready to dive in. "Tell me what you want, shorty." He whispered, his breath tickling her slit as he breathed her in.

"You," she answered honestly. "I just want you, Gajeel. I want you to claim every inch of my body. I want to feel your touch, and your kiss, and your _cock_ caressing and filling me." She looked at him with a serenely lustful expression. "And right now, I am begging you to make me cum with your tongue, please."

"Well, since you said please," He grinned and every so lightly touched her clit with his tongue, feeling her spasm, legs wrapping around his head, and her hands combing through his hair. He lay down on the ground, wrapping his arms around her thighs and dug into her pussy, feeling her squirm as he lapped up all of her delicious juices. He circled that tight little button, then trailed back to dig his tongue into her, tasting himself, which was oddly extremely hot.

"I'm…so…close…ah! Gajeel!" She whimpered as she clenched her thighs, shaking as she came. He sucked hard on her clit just as she was coming down from it, sending her spiraling again. He moved to bring his hand to aid in his efforts, thrusting two fingers into her and curling them in a come-hither motion. "Fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm got even more intense. She pulled on his hair, earning a growl from him. Gajeel took her clit between his teeth and nibbled on her, and she screamed in pleasure, arching up. He moved his hand quickly, not just thrusting he fingers in and out, but lifting his whole hand up and down, repeatedly hitting that spongy spot inside her that drover her crazy. Levy tried to push him away, but he kept it up another minute, enjoying her gasps and cries of pleasure before pulling away and kissing her, letting her taste herself as she came down from her orgasm. Once the spasms stopped and she had caught her breath, Levy grinned at him. " _That_ thing you do with your tongue, my sexy dragon," She purred, wrapping her arms around him. With a slow motion, she rolled him over so that she was straddling him. "My turn," She whispered.

 _Notes_

 _Well it looks like things are definitely heating up between Gajeel and Levy. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always: Favorite, follow, and review. I really do like to hear from you guys. Next chapter should be up soon, friends. Enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 14

_With a slow motion, she rolled him over so that she was straddling him. "My turn," She whispered._

Gajeel looked at her with equal amounts of love and lust, and that cocky smirk as he pulled his arms behind his head and relaxed for her, letting her do whatever she wanted. She mirrored him, Kissing and nibbling her way down the front of his body, leaving red marks every couple of inches. She gently raked her nails over his nipples, and he hissed at the sensation. "Do that again," He growled quietly. She looked up at him with a grin. Levy circled her index fingernail around his left nipple and moved her mouth to her right, sucking and running her tongue over it in matching circles. Without warning, she bit down, accidentally piercing his skin with her now sharper teeth. She was worried for a second that she'd hurt him, until he brought his hands up to hold her head where it was. She lapped away the couple of blood droplets that had formed before moving to the other one. She didn't want his perfect body to be lopsided, after all. She bit down a little harder this time. Gajeel groaned as she pushed his hands away, telling him with her eyes to stay put. He obeyed. She continued her trail, running her tongue over the hard muscles of his stomach. She could taste his sweat, and that scent of smoke and sex and pine, and it was making her insatiable. When she got to the open waistband of his pants, she pulled them down and away; noticing his lack of underwear, she gave him a look. He smirked. "All the better to fuck you," He said in that sexy voice of his. She kept her eyes on his as she encircled his cock with her hand, squeezing lightly. The cockiness fell away. Levy leaned down and ran her tongue from the base of his bock up to the tip, and back down. He dug his fingers into the dirt as she sucked his heavy balls into her mouth. She didn't look away as she brought her mouth back to the head of his cock, licking a drop of precum off the tip. He shuddered as she took the head into her mouth, sucking hard before inching her way down. He soon hit the back of her throat and felt her gag a little. He was about to pull away when she surprised him, moving down further and swallowing, his cock sliding into her throat. His hips jerked. "Levy!" He cried out, his hands on the back of her head as she continued to take the rest of his cock, until her lips were wrapped around the base. And her eyes still watched his. "Damn, Levy, where the fuck did you learn that?"

Levy felt pride fill her at his awe. She wasn't going to tell him she learned this from her first lover. He didn't need to know the name of the man that taught her to give amazing blowjobs. He just needed to know he was the last that would sample her mouth. Still, his was the biggest she had ever taken, and had to keep reminding herself to slow down and breathe through her nose so she wouldn't gag on him. It wasn't easy. She could taste his cum and hers on his cock, and it was going to her head, turning her on so that, even after the best orgasm of her life, she was already about to beg him for another round. She swallowed again, feeling her throat spasm around him, feeling his groan resonate through his entire body. Then she shocked him completely; she started humming. It was one of his songs, one that he'd tried to keep hidden from her, because it was about her, but she'd overheard it anyway. That was all it took. His eyes closed and his hips thrust up into her mouth and his cock twitched, right before he shot his seed down her throat. When he had finished, Levy slowly pulled away, wrapping her hands around him and milking the last few drops onto her tongue. She moaned at the taste. She had never liked the taste of a man before, but he was…delicious. She knew she could easily become addicted. The second he was free of her mouth, Gajeel pulled her to him, kissing her and running his tongue over her lips.

"Damn, love," He said, making her grin. "You've been holdin' out on me." She smacked his chest and laughed. "Anytime you wanna do that again, yer welcome to. Seriously, any time at all."

She smiled evilly. "Anytime? Hmm. I might have to make you regret giving me that permission, baby." She said, kissing him on the lips again before moving to stand up. She quickly fell back to the ground as soon as she was on her feet, and laughed out loud. "Gajeel, I can barely stand."

Gajeel stood, finding his own legs wobbling. Then he scooped her up into his arms, not bothering to put his pants back on as he walked them back to the huts. Levy hid her head in her hands as they passed the guardian, completely embarrassed, but he was used to dragons; they weren't shy about anything. Gajeel pulled them inside the closest hut and closed the door, laying her down in a huge soft bed piled high with pillows and blankets. Levy, not wanting him to tear anymore of her clothes, slipped off her dress and swim top, sitting naked on the bed, covered in love bites and dust and his mark. Gajeel was overcome with a sense of warmth and love. He loved this woman, and wanted to make her feel loved. He moved around the room, lighting candles to illuminate the inside of the hut, and heating some water in a kettle. He pulled some tea out of a cupboard and poured the water into a couple of cups that were hanging on the wall. Levy noted that he seemed very comfortable here. He saw her look. "These huts are all the same, in all the tombs, apparently, so that if the slayers had to move around, they still had the comfort of a home." Levy nodded, stretching her sore muscles and wriggling back deeper into the blankets and pillows, snuggling down into the nest. It felt so…homey. Gajeel brought her a cup of tea and snuggled into the pile with her, pulling her against him. They rested like that a while, a rumble resonated in their chests in contentment, their eyes fluttering. Gajeel lay back, pulling his mate down onto him and resting his head on top of hers. They fell asleep like that, limbs entangled, rumbling happily.

Gajeel awoke happier than he had been in a very long time. He was warm and comfortable, with his mate in his arms. He smiled and sighed, falling back asleep.

Levy woke soon after he drifted off again. She contemplated the last few days. She had only really been hoping to make Gajeel lose control and screw her brains out before the end of this mission, but here she was, mated to him, on her way to being a badass dragon slayer, sleeping in her lover's arms. She traced the planes of his chest with her hand and hummed under her breath, closing her eyes.

Gajeel woke again at the almost painful hardness of his cock. He felt Levy's fingers moving on him, and heard her humming a tune. It was his song. How did she ever hear it? It had been written for her, but he could never figure out the words to fill the hauntingly beautiful melody. It was also the tune she'd hummed with her lips around his cock the day before. That explained his morning hard-on. He groaned as he shifted, and Levy looked up at him worriedly. He gave her a half-grimace, half-smile. "Just a little…uncomfortable, love." He said, eyes flickering down to where her thigh was brushing against his length. She smiled slowly before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He placed his hands on her hips, but she shook her head, pressing his hands to the bed on either side of his head.

"Let me, my sexy dragon," She said as she pressed his cock against his stomach, rubbing the length of her wet pussy over the underside of his cock. He moaned, but didn't move. Levy felt herself warming up, and, when she felt she was close to cumming, she stopped, raising to place the head of his cock at her entrance. She slowly slide him inside her, until her hips rested against his, leaning forward so that her clit rubbed against his pubic bone. She moved back and forth, slowly, in powerful sweeps of her hips. She kept a steady rhythm until she felt him twitching, before stopping herself and bringing her hips to rest on him. She smirked at him. Gajeel was confused for a moment, until he felt her pussy clenching and unclenching on his cock, over and over, and he lost it. He gripped her hips and lifted her, slamming her back down on his cock. One thrust, two, three, on the fourth, Levy screamed his name and came, digging her nails into his chest, and he slammed into her one more time, releasing deep into her. Levy collapsed forward, limp on top of him. Gajeel pulled her hips away and turned them so that they were on their sides staring into each other's eyes. "Gajeel," She said quietly. "We may have a problem." He looked at her with worry, but she was smiling. "I know we have a job to do, and we eventually have to get back to Lily, and back to the guild. But I don't think I can let you leave this bed."

Gajeel kissed her slowly. "Gihi. I know, shrimp. I don't know if I can watch you get dressed without wanting to rip those clothes back off."

"That's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," She said sternly. _Uh, oh_ , Gajeel thought. "You can't just keep tearing my underwear. I only have so much."

He couldn't keep the grin off his face. "You could just stop wearing any, love, then we wouldn't have a problem." She smacked his chest and laughed, not realizing he was only half-kidding. Then she groaned, face in her hands, starting to roll away from him. "Gajeel," She complained, "Tell me not to get up." She whined. "Tell me not to leave this bed."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, raising himself up on his elbow. "Sorry, love, I can't. We gotta go find that scroll."

"Alright," She growled. "On the count of three." They were both completely silent. Minutes passed, and they both cracked up laughing. "Okay, one. Two." Levy paused, not wanting to leave that warmth. "Three." With a monumental effort, she jerked herself up and rolled off the bed and onto her wobbly legs. She shivered in the air. It seemed chilly after the hundred blankets she had just been cocooned in. She ignored the swim top and just pulled on her dress and boots, brushing her hair. She decided on pulling it up out of her face today with the headband and a leather cord, pulling it into a ponytail. She threw Gajeel the pair of pants she had carried the night before when he brought them back to the hut, and watched him hungrily as he slid into them. He didn't bother with a shirt, grabbing his combat boots. They left their packs in the hut; they were only exploring the tomb today; Levy really only needed her light pen. Gajeel just needed a handful of iron screws, which he shoved in his pocket.

Gajeel stopped her in the doorway, as though just remembering something. "Hey, love, wait a sec." He dug in his pack until he found what he was looking for: a long, thin iron chain. He returned to her side and wrapped it around her neck, securing it with his magic. At her curious look, he explained, "Wearin' iron, it makes ya stronger." Levy did feel a strange sort of thrumming with the addition. "It also gives ya somethin' to eat if ya need to." She nodded and took his hand.

"Mr. Guardian?" Levy asked in a sweet voice, the one she used around the guild. "Look, we were sent here to find the scrolls that have the secret dragon slayer magic arts in them." He gave her a wary look, but she just smiled reassuringly. "Our client only wants to protect and preserve. There have been some unsavory characters after them, and we want to make sure they stay out of their hands." He still didn't look convinced. "I promise, they will come to no harm, and we will not let them be used lightly." That finally got him.

"You will find the scrolls about a mile that way," he pointed towards a human-sized hallway leading north. "There are seven. Be careful, though, they are themselves protected by powerful spells, just in case the doors were ever forced open."

Levy thanked him and pulled Gajeel with her towards the hall, that far-off look in her eyes that told him she was only focused on getting those scrolls in her hands and discovering everything hidden in them. It gave her the same fire that he always loved, and he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Levy could not stop murmuring praise for the tomb. It was so beautifully built. The walls were rough stone painted with scenes—mostly battle scenes, but several scenes that made Levy blush. She knew from her research that dragons, and, by extension, dragon slayers, were very open about sex and nudity, but her human-raised brain had a little trouble catching up to that. Even now, roaming these halls not wearing underwear or a bra or anything else but that dress and Gajeel's iron felt daring and bold. Part of her, though, was telling her it was perfectly fine, natural, even. The slayer part, she surmised. They walked slowly, swinging their hands between them. Levy asked Gajeel random questions, about his childhood with Metallicana. She wanted to know more about the dragons, but she wanted to know more about him first. They had been training together for years, and she had researched everything that the non-dragon-slayer population knew about dragons and slayers, as well as interviewing Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and even Laxus and Eric about the magic and its effects, so she knew a lot. She just really wanted to hear his voice. It was different than the one he used for anyone else, except maybe Lily. He was softer when he talked to her, less rough around the edges. She liked his voice. The conversation lulled into a familiar quiet, just before they reached their destination: The first scroll's alcove. It was just a dent in the wall with a pedestal in the center and room for someone to walk all the way around it. Levy could see runes lining it though, all in the same rough-hewn, yet beautifully exotic Draconic. She skimmed her eyes over it, surprised when a couple of words jumped out of the text, but the overall meaning was lost on her.

"You will start learnin' it, the longer you got yer powers." Gajeel said, as though he could hear her confused thoughts. He squinted at it, leaning forward. " _These words are meant for those who would slay beasts._ " He read aloud. He scanned for more text, but found none. "I don't think this one is protected by enchantment. This is just a ward that prevents non-dragon-slayers from enterin' the alcove." Gajeel walked easily forward and grabbed the scroll, seeing too late the scrawled words on the pedestal itself. He froze, and finished the inscription. " _But those who tread here must prove their worth. If you take this scroll, be fair warned; a test you must pass, in order to learn._ " Gajeel groaned. He remembered the kinds of 'tests' that the dragons had set up. But it was too late to back away.

"Any way you can rewrite it, shorty?" Gajeel said, not moving an inch.

Levy shook her head. "I can only rewrite runes if I know the language. But," She said with a grin, pulling out her light pen, "You _are_ a script mage, now. You could rewrite them." Gajeel looked at her incredulously. "Hey, if I am dragon slayer enough to open the door, you are script mage enough to get your hand out of a trap, silly dragon." She teased, handing him the pen. He took it a little apprehensively. "Look," She started, walking him through the steps. "You can read the language, right? You only have to manipulate the runes so that they cancel each other out. You just have to rewrite the lines. It isn't difficult." Gajeel nodded and concentrated on the runes for a moment before hesitantly moving the light pen to a rune near his outstretched hand. Carefully, tongue between his teeth, he added a couple of accents to some of the runes, and the ring on the pedestal glowed briefly before disappearing entirely. Gajeel sighed in relief and pulled away, scroll in hand, turning to Levy. "One down, six to go."

The other scrolls were the same, with increasingly more complex rune traps. But, by the time they reached the seventh one, Levy was starting to read Draconic a little better, so that she could almost make out full sentences. It was crude, but elegant, much like the dragons themselves. The last scroll though, sat on a pedestal at the end of the hall. This one, rather than surrounded by protective runes, had a series of magic circles from the floor to the ceiling entrapping it in a column of multi-colored light. Levy looked at it with worry, but Gajeel didn't hesitate, turning his skin to iron and reaching into the magic for the scroll. The column didn't move, but allowed him to pass.

"They're dragon slayer circles," Gajeel elaborated. "You can enter 'em if yer a dragon slayer, and yer usin' yer power." Levy nodded, arms piled with the scrolls, resisting the urge to spread them all out on the floor and work on translating them. "There." He dropped the scroll onto the pile and wiped his hands on his pants. "We got that part 'a the job complete, shrimp; let's get back." Levy followed him as he walked them back down the corridor towards the field. She already missed the massive, soft bed. Once in the hut, she laid the scrolls down on the table carefully and retreated to sit comfortably on the bed. Gajeel blinked. He never thought he'd see his little bookworm nervous around, well, books. "What's on yer mind, love?" Gajeel said, sitting beside her and laying her down to rest her head in his lap. He combed his fingers through her hair absently.

"We can't make this decision on our own." Levy said after a moment. Gajeel looked at her in askance, and she sat back up with a sigh. "Gajeel, we are not the only dragon slayers in Fiore. This is not our decision alone to make." She gestured all around them. "This is something that needs to be decided amongst all of the dragon slayers. Until we can get them to agree, I do not like the idea of removing the scrolls from this place, or leaving it open for the archaeologists."

Gajeel nodded. "Yer right, love. Flame brain and the others need to be a part of this decision." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "'Course that means we have to come right out about you and me bein' mated 'n all." He said, making Levy blush. "An' here I was plannin' on a few weeks alone in a cabin in the woods before we had to go back to those idiots."

Levy smiled at that. He had been planning on shacking up with her for a while. Like a honeymoon. "We can still go away, silly dragon. It just won't be a secret what we're doing when we do." She blushed deeper at the thought of the entire guild knowing they were fucking like rabbits for weeks on end. Gajeel beamed at her. "So," She continued, sobering up. "We need to make a few calls."

The couple had been sad to say goodbye to their comfy little hut, but the guardian assured them that it would be waiting for them when they returned. The left the scrolls with him, knowing he would keep them secure. Then they left the tomb and stepped out of the door into fresh air. A small furry bullet hit Levy square in the chest, knocking her over. "You are okay!" Lily shouted. "I was beginning to worry." He seemed to notice their empty hands then, and frowned. Gajeel explained quickly what was going on, and Lily nodded. "That is only right. They need to be here to make the decision. But I think they will agree with the original plan; it is a sound one."

Meanwhile, Levy had pulled out the communication lacrima, calling Natsu. Lucy was with him, and nearly attacked the lacrima in her excitement to see Levy. "Hi to you too, Lucy! I love you, too. Yes, we will be home soon…I will. Now, can you put Natsu back on?" Once the pink-haired slayer was visible, Levy stuttered, trying to figure out exactly what to say. Gajeel stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Natsu's eyes widened as his eyes latched onto something, but he ignored it. "Oi, Flame Brain. We need you here to help us make a decision. How soon can ya get to the ruins on Claw Island?"

Natsu frowned and yelled the question back to Lucy and Happy. "We can get there tomorrow morning, tonight if we leave now and don't stop. What's this about, metal head?"

Gajeel grit his teeth. "It's somethin' us dragon slayers need to deal with. Bring the kid with you," He added, talking about Wendy. "Is Sparky at the guild, or is he out on a job?"

"He got back yesterday, but he mighta left already. I can check. If I see him, I'll tell him where to go. If not, I'll call you back." He frowned through the lacrima. "Sure you can't tell me what this is about?"

"Thanks, Natsu!" Levy interrupted, and she hung up. She answered Gajeel's look with a shrug. "It isn't really something he needed to learn about like this. She dialed Sting next. It took him a few minutes to answer, and when he did he was out of breath. Levy spotted a hickey on his neck and hid her laugh with a cough.

"Hello? Levy? Eh?" He looked at her confused, then saw Gajeel lurking behind her. "Redfox. What do you want?" Levy heard a crash and a grumble, and couldn't contain a smile.

"We've got a bit of a family reunion goin' on here on Claw Island. We need all the dragon slayers to meet up, ASAP. We found somethin' that concerns us all. How soon can you and Ryos get here?"

"I told you a million times, Redfox, it's _Rogue_ ," came the disembodied voice of the shadow dragon slayer. Levy had the rare experience of watching Sting, Master of the Sabre Tooth wizard guild, blush as Rogue's face came into view. She noticed they were both shirtless, sporting matching hickeys. "What's this about, Black Steel? This isn't the best time."

"How soon can you get here?" Gajeel repeated stoically.

They looked at each other for a second and sighed. "We'll be there late tonight." The call disconnected.

"You know," Levy started, "I'm pretty sure those two might, just might, be mates." Gajeel nodded in agreement and rubbed his forehead. "I am also pretty sure that this pow wow might have to be done without Eric. We can't very well sneak him out _and_ invite part of the Magic Council here." She sighed and dialed one more number: Duranbolt.

"Do you have it?" He asked immediately after picking up.

"Sort of," Levy said, squirming under the intensity of his gaze. "Look, we kind of have to consult some others on this matter. But I also have a group of Mercury's Hammer gift wrapped for you out here on the island. How about you come pick them up, and we'll explain everything?" Duranbolt nodded and disconnected. "Well," Levy said, "That takes care of that." She felt suddenly exhausted, looking at the daunting task ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16

_Meanwhile, back at the guild hall…_

Natsu burst through the doors of the guild hall with a very confused Lucy hot on his trail. "Pay up, Ice princess!" He yelled loudly, getting the attention of most of the mages there. "Mira, check the books. How much for the bets on Gajeel and Levy?" _That_ got the attention of everyone else. Suddenly everyone in the guild hall was crowding around the bar while Mirajane excitedly pulled out her black book.

"Let's see," She said in that sweet-but-evil voice of hers. "It looks like we still have four wagers open on Gajeel and Levy. To which ones are you referring, Natsu?"

He grinned wickedly. "I know for a fact that Metal head and little blue have been screwing like rabbits," He said, and several people high-fived at their wins, "And that Gajeel had the balls to claim her." A few jaws dropped at that, before a cheer went up from the top floor. Everyone looked up to see Master Makarov dancing on the banister. He had placed the most money on that bet.

"And how do you know this, pinkie?" Gray said from beside him. "We need solid proof."

"They just called us," Natsu said, leaning in conspiratorially. "They were covered with hickeys. Gajeel was shirtless, and Levy wasn't wearing a bra." Mira motioned for him to continue. "And I saw the tattoos."

"That's it?" Gray growled. "Hickeys and a tattoo? That ain't proof enough. Maybe Gajeel got her drunk and convinced Levy to go get a tattoo with him. We don't know if it's from him claiming her."

Natsu shook his head. "You think metal face up and convinced _Levy_ to get a full-body tattoo? A claiming mark is literally from head to toe. There ain't no mistakin' it. Especially to another dragon slayer." He saw Levy adjusting her scarf as he said this and froze, trying not to draw attention to her. But it was too late. There was a flash of light and the smell of ozone and Laxus appeared next to them. He tugged Lucy's scarf away despite her attempts to stop him, and she turned tomato red.

"Kinda like this one?" Laxus smirked in triumph, as Natsu growled at him, snatching Lucy's scarf back.

Mira grinned evilly and flipped a couple of pages in her books. Almost everyone in the guild groaned, and Makarov fell off his perch. Two people had bet that Natsu would actually step up and claim Lucy: Mirajane and Gildarts. And the stakes on that bet were jacked up quite high.

 _Notes_

 _Yes, a short, cute, filler chapter. I needed a moment to step back and look at the story. But I'm back on track. You should be getting the next chapter in the next day or two. Until then: favorite, follow and review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Levy, Lily, and Gajeel headed back to the clearing where they had left the members of Mercury's Hammer and waited for their friends to arrive. The sun was just starting to set, and Levy basked in the red-gold glow that filled the clearing, relaxing back into Gajeel's arms. She began humming one of his songs—not the one about her—and they swayed to the beat. After a minute, Gajeel added his voice, singing softly in her ear in that smooth base of his. Then he completely surprised Levy as he took one of her hands in his and spun her away from him, pulling her back against his chest, this time facing him. "I thought you didn't dance, silly dragon." She giggled at the light pink blush and the smirk on his face.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how, love," He replied, placing his other hand on her hip and leading her in slow circles. "And I know you like to dance," He added much softer, smiling wider as her eyes lit up.

Levy was surrounded by bliss as her big, tough dragon slayer flawlessly led her in a waltz, singing to her softly. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't notice Duranbolt with a dozen rune knights stepping into the clearing. They did break away with loud curses, though, as lightning struck the center of the clearing, leaving Laxus standing with a knowing smirk, arms crossed over his broad chest. Natsu and Wendy tumbled out from behind him, looking like they were trying not to vomit.

Laxus couldn't get the smirk off his face. He had heard the couple from the shore where he'd stopped first, and knew exactly what mushy shit they were doing. He couldn't wait to get back to the guild to embarrass the crap outta them by gossipin' with the She Devil. "Well, bolts for brains, we're here. What's this super important shit you gotta tell us?"

He was shocked when Levy shot him a glare at the insult, and Gajeel had to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. She sighed. "Not yet, _Sparky_ ," She said with more spunk than Laxus remembered hearing from her before. "We still have to wait for Rogue and Sting." She turned her attention to a confused Duranbolt, walking over to the grate in the ground and pointing. "Here is part of the guild known as Mercury's Hammer. They are the ones who have been staking out the ruins, so we kept them here for you to collect. I know you said you have been after them for a while."

Duranbolt and his knights approached the hole in the ground and looked down, before looking back at Levy's unconcerned face with wary surprise. "They look like they're in bad shape," He said. "I take it Gajeel really tore into them?"

Gajeel roared with laughter, and Levy smirked. "Oi, Mest, I didn't touch 'em." Everyone in the clearing looked to where Levy stood with her feet planted firmly, arms across her chest, smirking, looking like a miniature blue-haired version of Gajeel. "Shorty's vicious when she wants revenge." The mage still hanging by his wrists below them groaned in agreement.

Levy just shrugged. "They pissed me off."

After a minute of confused silence, Laxus busted out laughing, clutching his stomach, moving to stand beside her, looking into the dark pit. "Good work, little blue." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He knew it was probably signing his death warrant, but he was testing a theory.

Levy stiffened at the contact and growled—low, deep, loud. Every person there froze. Gajeel was suddenly behind him. "Oi, you wanna remove that hand?" His voice was a deadly command. Laxus didn't move, though, challenging him.

"Now, Laxus," Came Levy's firm voice. "Before I remove it for you." Still he didn't move. Gajeel started to reach forward, but before he came in contact with the other slayer's hand, Levy just turned her head and bit down, sinking her teeth deep into his hand. Laxus cursed and jumped away, leaving behind a chunk of flesh. Levy snarled, baring her bloodied teeth to him. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said slowly. Gajeel looked proud, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. Levy automatically wrapped her own arm around his waist and leaned into him, letting him take her weight.

Natsu chuckled, fire in his eyes as he took them in. "I knew it!" He said. "You _have_ claimed her, metal head." Duranbolt groaned at the confirmation. He now owed Mira 150 jewel. Levy just wiped her mouth and looked at him calmly, not denying it.

"Next time you touch me, Laxus, I will take it as a challenge to fight me." She said in that same calm voice darkened with the threat of violence. "And I will crush you into submission."

The clearing was dark now, moon rising. Levy stepped out of Gajeel's arms and moved to the hole, opening the rune trap to allow the knights to step forward, raising the bottom of the hole with a flick of her pen until a crumpled heap of defeated criminals rested at their feet. She stopped them from grabbing the mage and crouched to look in his face. "Tell me, wizard," She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Where is your guild's headquarters?" He just quaked in fear, looking between her and Gajeel. Levy reached forward and grabbed his chin, keeping his face turned to hers. "Come on, _Alex_ ," She growled. "I just think it is time that we remind the dark guilds why they should fear Fairy Tail. Where. Is. Your. Guild?" Gajeel stepped closer to glare at him over her shoulder.

"Bosco!" He shouted finally. "We have an old city in Bosco, 10 miles north 'a the border check point from Fiore. Gods, just don't hurt me," He whimpered. Levy smiled and patted his cheek, standing again and motioning for a knight to take him.

"Levy got scary," Wendy whispered to Natsu.

Gajeel pulled his mate into his arms and kissed her hard. "I ever tell you how sexy you look when yer like that?" He asked her when he broke away, making her grin and kiss him again.

"I think so too!" Came a small voice, making them turn toward the sound. Sting and Rogue stood with their mouths open, Frosche and Hector hovering behind them.

Levy smiled at them and walked to pull Sting into a hug, ignoring Gajeel's growl of warning. "Relax, baby," She told him. "You know a mated dragon slayer isn't going to touch another's mate." Sting jumped, and Rogue sputtered. She pulled away and pecked Sting on the cheek. "Congratulations, by the way. Both of you." Sure enough, there was a barely visible white tattoo that wrapped around them, very similar to hers. In the palms of their hands, shadows gathered under the dragon's talons, the only part that was really visible to the untrained eye. She turned to Natsu then with an evil grin on her face. "You, too, Natsu." He paled and blushed bright red. His mark wasn't a dragon. It looked like he had flames crawling on his skin, up the side of his neck, into his hands.

Then she looked back toward Duranbolt. "We just need Lucy now," She told him. "Could you possibly go get her?" He nodded and disappeared.

"Why do we gotta drag her into this?" Natsu said warily.

Levy gave him a knowing look. "We need _all_ the dragon slayers, Natsu." Everyone but Gajeel looked confused. "Are you saying that you are all dragon slayers, but you don't know what happens when you claim a mate?" She was incredulous. Even her books told her about this. They all looked a little sheepish. Laxus, she could understand; he didn't have a dragon to tell him about this. She sighed. "When a slayer chooses a non-slayer as their mate, their mate _becomes_ a dragon slayer." She saw the moment that sunk in, and concentrated on creating the magic circle Gajeel had taught her the day before. It took a minute, but it finally flickered to life, and she watched as iron scales rippled over her skin. It took so much energy that she released it after only a few seconds with a gasp. Gajeel steadied her, suddenly at her side looking proud.

Just then, a singed Duranbolt appeared with a panicked Lucy in tow. As soon as she spotted Natsu, she stomped over to him and shoved him in the chest. She had matching flames licking up her neck and arms. "What the hell, Natsu?" She yelled, pointing to the teleportation mage. "What the hell is going on? He scared me, and I set him on _fire_!" Natsu's mouth fell open, and Gajeel chuckled. Lucy turned her eyes to him, and caught sight of Levy. She rushed forward and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Lev!" She said. "I missed you! I wanted you to be the first to know!"

Levy patted her back. "I wanted the same, Lu." She replied, before whispering into her ear as quietly as she could. "Remind me to thank you for that dress." Of course, Gajeel and his super hearing was able to pick up on the words.

"Gihi, allow me to add my thanks, too." He said aloud, earning a few confused looks.

Lucy just laughed and walked back over into Natsu's arms. "So what is going on here?" She asked, leaning her head against her mate's chest.

Levy wrung her hands, trying to figure out how to tell her. Gajeel beat her to the punch. "Yer a dragon slayer." He said simply. Lucy laughed, but stopped when she realized no one joined her in mirth. She looked at Natsu for explanation, and he shrugged.

Levy smacked Gajeel on the chest. "Lu, you are mated to Natsu." Lucy blushed, but nodded. "When he claimed you, you both shared your magic. So, you can now use dragon slayer magic, and Natsu can now summon Celestial Spirits. He should actually be able to summon _your_ contracted spirits, Lu, since it is technically your magic he has." Everyone looked at her in disbelief, so she sighed and handed Gajeel her light pen. He wrote 'Iron' in the air, catching the resulting hunk of metal and chomping into it, returning the pen to his mate. Lucy gasped.

"So, Lev, that means you…" Levy nodded and Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth. Gajeel handed Levy a bite-sized chunk of the iron, and she didn't hesitate to toss it into her mouth. Her teeth bit through it like it was butter, and it tasted surprisingly delicious. Once it was gone, Levy's eyes widened at the feeling of strength that surged through her at just that tiny piece.

"Right?" Gajeel grunted with a smile.

"No wonder you guys prefer to eat fire and air and iron." She murmured. Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at her.

It was that moment that Loke decided to join them, appearing behind Lucy's shoulder. "The beautiful Ms. Levy is correct, as usual." He said casually. Lucy jumped, and a tiny flame appeared on Natsu's clothing. Rather than being shocked, he laughed, delighted at his mate's new adorable habit, and brought the flame to his mouth, slurping it down with a satisfied chuckle. Loke walked in front of Natsu and knelt, holding out his hand. "Natsu Dragneel," He was using his Zodiac-king voice now. "You are mated to our contracted Celestial Spirit wizard, which, in accordance with our laws, means that you are now contracted to us as well." In his hand shimmered a ring of keys that matched Lucy's. Natsu reached for them, unsure, but took them from the Lion spirit, who stood and grinned. "Welcome to the family, flame brain." He said. "And, my dear Lucy," He turned to the woman who still looked shell-shocked. He gave her a mock-serious look. "It would have never worked between us, love." With that, he disappeared, closing his gate before Natsu could lunge for him.

"Okay," Levy said, stepping away from Gajeel, but lacing her fingers with his so as not to lose contact. "We have a lot to go over, and a decision to make. So, if you will all follow me." She paused for a second and turned back around. "Sorry, Duranbolt, Frosche, Hector, and Lily, you guys have to stay here." The said parties began to throw up a fit, but were silenced by Levy's upheld hand. "It is not because I wish not to include you. It is because you will not be _able_ to follow us. Where we are going, only dragon slayers may enter." Natsu let out a surprised grunt and flashed a questioning look to Gajeel, who nodded. The fire dragon slayer was suddenly much more excited for this meeting. They agreed to wait, and Levy continued through the trees, leading them up to the doors. She found she could now read the elegant script on the doors.

"Oh!" Wendy said in surprise, running forward, straight to the guardian. The others followed. "Guardian!" Wendy said with glee. "It's Wendy! Can I come in?" Levy could swear she saw a grin on the stone's face as it looked down at the small girl.

"Of course, daughter of Grandeeny." The face turned to the others. "Welcome back, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden. Welcome, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel; Lucy Heartfilia, mate to Natsu; Sting Eucliffe, son of Weisslogia, and mate, Rogue Cheney, son of Skiadrum; and welcome, Laxus Dreyer, Lightning Dragon Slayer. You may enter these halls." The doors thundered open, and Wendy skipped into the darkness like she knew what she was doing. Natsu was right behind her. The doors shut behind the group with a solid thud of finality.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where the hell are we?" Laxus grumbled as they walked down the massive corridor towards the darkened moonlight of the cavern.

None of the other dragon slayers answered him. Levy sensed a sort of sad remembrance settling over them. Lucy noticed the mood as well as her normally chatty mate walked in utter silence. She shot Levy a look that remained unanswered. Wendy led them straight towards the huts at the back of the cavern. The Guardian stepped out of the garden, and she took off at a run, jumping into his arms with a squeal of joy. The two laughed as he hugged her. Levy blinked in surprise before smiling. This must have been where she trained with Grandeeny.

"Little Wendy, how you've grown," The Guardian said, confirming Levy's theory. "It has certainly been a long time since you last visited." He almost sounded wounded.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit lost. When Grandeeny…well, when she disappeared, I couldn't find my way back." Wendy's smile fell for a moment, turning to look at the fields. "This is the last place I saw her," She said quietly. "Has she been around by any chance?" She asked hopefully.

The guardian shook his head and put Wendy back on her feet on the ground. He turned to Gajeel and Levy then. "Your home remains as you left it. I did take the liberty of adding a table and some chairs to the room, however, for comfort during your meeting, and I made some tea for your companions." He bowed and gestured with a hand to the hut.

Lucy turned to her friend with a grin. "Your home?" Levy blushed, mouthing 'later' at the blonde. The nine dragon slayers stepped into the cozy hut. Gajeel and Levy immediately cuddled up in the warmth of their nest of blankets and pillows. Natsu and Lucy looked a little jealous, but Gajeel glared at them.

Once they were all seated and comfortable with mugs of hot tea, Levy began to explain this place and their plan. The scrolls were still resting on the coffee table. "This place, as some of you know, is one of many dragon tombs scattered across the kingdoms. These tombs are sacred sites where dragons and dragon slayers can be safe while they train and develop their abilities, since it is protected by the residual magic of the dragon buried here." Lucy and Laxus looked stunned. "Those scrolls," She gestured behind the group. "Hold the secrets to giving someone dragon slayer magic. Without," She gave a pointed look to Laxus, "The assistance of lacrima." His eyes widened. "We were hired previously by a team of archaeologists to defeat the grave robbers known as Mercury's Hammer, get into the tomb, turn the scrolls over to the Magic Council, and open the doors of the tomb so that their team can get in here and do their research."

"You can't do that." Rogue said in his quiet, monotone voice.

Levy nodded. "That is why we are all here. Gajeel and I could not make this decision alone. If this tomb is opened to the presence of non-slayers, it could cause some risks for the current dragon slayers, as well as if the Magic Council got a hold of the translated scrolls. That is why we came up with a plan. It is not perfect, and it does mean putting a lot of trust in the Council. But we will not follow through with it if we do not all agree here. If you do not agree with it, we will go back to our client and tell him the job is off, and no one will be able to take it for him."

Rogue looked like he was about to say something else, but Sting placed a hand on his leg. "Let's hear her plan." Rogue hesitated, then nodded.

Levy took a breath. "We discussed this with the Guardian, and he is on board as well. We wish to hand the scrolls over to the Magic Council, but we will _not_ translate them. They can only be read by dragons or dragon slayers, as they are written in Draconic, and Draconic can apparently not be learned without dragon's blood." She looked at Gajeel for confirmation, and he nodded. "We want the scrolls kept safe, and it was surprisingly easy to get into this tomb. We have learned through past events that not all dragon slayers are 'good.'" Levy tried not to look at Sting and Rogue, but Natsu and Lucy did not have such reservations. "And, guys…the dragons are gone." She said it as gently as she could, but she could see the hurt in Natsu's and Wendy's eyes, and felt Gajeel flinch. "I am not saying they won't ever come back; I am not saying they're dead. They just aren't here. Yet we have dragon slayers among regular humans and mages. Lucy and I are examples of why the knowledge in these tombs should be shared." They all nodded after a moment. The Guardian said he will still be very selective with whom he allows entry. But he will allow the archaeologist's team to enter. His requirement is that at least two dragon slayers remain here until he becomes comfortable with their presence. Gajeel and I have already decided to stay here with him for a while. I need to learn to control this magic, anyway."

Lucy and Natsu looked into each other's eyes, as though having a long, silent conversation. "We…would like to stay, too." Lucy said after a moment. "Even if we don't open this place up, we would like to stay. After all, I don't want to accidentally burn down the guild hall." She smiled wryly and Natsu chuckled. Levy gave her a warm, grateful smile. She would love to have her friend here. "Maybe the time away will give me time to finish my book."

Levy looked around the room, waiting for response. "We would be okay with your plan, as long as it is kept under watch." Natsu said.

Wendy nodded. "I would love to know if there is something here that could tell us what happened to the dragons." The others looked to her in surprise.

"I didn't find anythin' at my old man's hideout." Gajeel said quietly. The shocked looks turned back to him. He shrugged, but didn't deign to reply.

"Why didn't one 'a you pricks tell me these places existed?" Laxus growled, leaning over with his elbows on his knees.

Sting and Rogue exchanged looks. "Look, Laxus, we would have, but this is the first one we've been able to track down. I had actually been using my status as Guild Master to try to find more, but had no success, since we can't just come out and say we're looking for ancient dragon slayer burial grounds." Laxus grunted. Sting turned his attention back to Levy. "I think…we should do it. Maybe if the kingdoms know a little more about us, something like what we did to you all won't happen again." Levy nodded, and they all looked back to Laxus.

"Well, shit, you don't gotta ask me. I wouldn't mind learnin' more about my own magic."

Levy gave Gajeel a half smile and squeezed his hand. "Then I guess it's decided." She said softly.

"One more thing," Gajeel said in his public, gruff voice. "How'd you guys like to help us wipe out Mercury's Hammer?" That got their attention. Evil grins full of that dragon bloodlust were shared around the room.

"We're in." came the unanimous reply.

Levy stood. "Then let's go tell the Guardian, and bring in the others. We can all stay here tonight. Tomorrow, we can all go to the Magic Council to tell them our decision. Together. I do need all of the Dragon Slayers there. We also need to see Eric while we are there, so that he knows not to translate the scrolls for them." They all nodded. "Also, I hate to do this, but Gajeel and I will be kicking you all out." Levy grinned. "You can take the other huts, but we need some alone time." Gajeel hugged her from behind, kissing the top of her head. The others blushed and murmured. "The two of us will be right back; how about you guys go find your own huts." With that she led her dragon slayer back out, telling the Guardian what was going on and getting his permission for the others to enter before dragging him out to the corridor. Halfway back to the entrance, Levy shoved Gajeel against the wall, reaching up on her tiptoes to pull his lips to hers, kissing him hungrily.

"Shorty," Gajeel growled, grabbing her ass and squeezing.

"Shh," Levy said. "You don't want them to hear us and come to investigate, do you?" She kissed his neck, biting gently and earning a lust-filled gasp. "Just remember, you gave me permission." Her voice was a husky whisper as she dropped to her knees, quickly undoing his pants and pulling his hard cock free. She stroked it, licking the head, moaning at the taste of the precum leaking from him. She took the head in her mouth, making circles on the tip with her tongue.

"Shit," He said quietly, grabbing her head and pushing her further down on him. She took another couple of inches, and pulled away with a 'pop.'

"Look at me, baby," She purred. "Watch me take your cock, Gajeel." His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at her with open lust and love warring on his face. Lust won as she took him deeper, swallowing him and pulling him into her throat. He groaned and gripped her hair, moving her head back and forth. Levy placed the palms of her hands on his thighs to balance herself, and hummed his song—her song.

"Levy," Gajeel groaned, not able to take his eyes off her. He was so gone, tensing up, about to explode in her mouth. He was lost to this woman; he couldn't live without her now. He was addicted to every part of her. "Levy…fuck." He moaned, thrusting deep and holding her there, releasing his cum down her throat. She bobbed her head a few more times, milking the last few drops, the released him with a huge smile on her face. She was so beautiful like that, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with lust. Gajeel leaned back against the wall, spent. "What's that for, love?" his voice was soft again, and breathless.

"You told me I could do that whenever I wanted to." Levy said innocently, giving him her big brown eyes as she zipped him back up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and standing back up, linking her arm with his. "Come on." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

The other seven dragon slayers were frozen in place. Wendy was blushing furiously, and Lucy's mouth had fallen open. Gajeel and Levy had not been far enough away to avoid being heard. "I think we need to go now." Natsu growled, pulling Lucy up and racing to the next hut over and slamming the door.

. . .

Duranbolt and the Exceeds followed her nervously through the doors of the tomb, glancing around like the walls were going to reach for them and drag them to hell for intruding. Frosche clung to Levy's leg, making her smile at the adorable creature. How something so cute and timid could be bonded to someone so dark and…well, Rogue was actually very sweet. Levy looked up at her own dragon slayer. Maybe she could understand Frosche after all.

Gajeel kept his eyes on Duranbolt. The mage had sworn up and down that he would not use his telepathy or his teleportation magic once inside to warn the Council of this new development or bring them here, but Gajeel was not certain that he would hold up his end of it. Duranbolt, though, seemed completely shocked into submission by the sheer size and grandeur of the place as Levy explained in her sweet voice about the dragon tombs and the wizards' plans. He was still mute when they arrived at the huts.

Levy led the Council mage to an empty hut and helped him get settled, then turned to tell Lily where their own hut was, but he and the other two Exceeds were gone. She saw a pink spotted tail dart into one of the huts and quietly snuck over, peering into the dark space, and smiled. The three of them were all curled up on Laxus' bed, the grumpy slayer grumbling about stupid cats and stupid dragon mates. She let the door close and pulled Gajeel back into their own nest of comfort, pressing herself against him and curling up into him.

Gajeel's façade wore away, and he smiled as he ran his fingers through Levy's hair, her scent leeching all the tension from him lowly. He closed his eyes and let her relax him until they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Levy stretched as sunlight seeped through the curtained window of the hut, warming their deep nest of blankets and pillows that was so comfortable, she wanted never to leave. Of course, the sexy, muscled god of a dragon slayer pinning her to his chest added to that desire. She rubbed her body along his as she stretched, smiling at his sleepy groan as he began to wake up. His eyes cracked open, one at a time, and she met them with her warm chocolate gaze. "You really are beautiful," Gajeel mumbled, his crimson eyes still glazed with sleep.

Levy's smile widened and she leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. "You aren't so bad yourself, silly dragon," She whispered back playfully.

Gajeel grinned and let out an equally playful growl, rolling to trap her beneath him. Levy still wore the dress from the day before, and Gajeel wore only his boxers, so that most of his gorgeous body was on display for his mate. Levy giggled, her hand tracing the contours of his chest. Gajeel kissed and nibbled at her neck, savoring her gasps of delight as she arched up into him. Their attitude quickly went from playful to sinful as his hands slid up her legs, lifting her right leg to wrap around his waist, higher, higher, sliding up the skirt of her dress until he could finally trace his fingers gently over where she wanted his touch most. Levy groaned in need and thrust her hips into his hand, and he chuckled, his lips moving slowly down to her breasts, pulling aside the top of her dress with his teeth. He was careful not to rip the fabric. He liked the way his shrimp looked in this dress; he wanted to see her wearing it again.

Just as Gajeel descended on her, his tongue brushing over her nipple and his finger pressing into her wet slit, there was a knock on the door. Levy's eyes snapped to her mate's. "Don't answer it," She mouthed to him. They remained frozen, hoping the person at the door would think they were still asleep and leave them alone. Another knock, this time harder, louder. Gajeel lifted his head slowly and turned to glare at the door, but they remained absolutely silent.

"I know yer in there!" Laxus' voice growled from the other side. "We can all hear ya fuckin' like god damned rabbits!" He yelled loudly, and Levy groaned, giving up as his next knock shook the door in its hinges.

"Five more minutes…" She whined loud enough for him to hear.

"Get yer asses out here. We're all waitin' for ya." His footsteps retreated, and it was Gajeel's turn to groan, collapsing on top of Levy in a huff of sexual tension. Levy stroked his hair sadly.

"I know, baby. But they're not going to let us have our fun now." She said with a pout, trying to force back the hot desire burning through her at the moment. She felt him move just a tiny bit and his breath eased over the sensitive flesh of her breast, and she seized up, letting out a moan of need. His hand was still between her legs, and she could feel his erection against her calf.

"Don't. Fuckin. Move." Gajeel growled, his teeth pressing against her skin lightly. She could feel him twitch as her heartbeat raced faster. She couldn't help the tiny gyration of her hips as her desire grew, rather than tamping itself down, making Gajeel's finger slip a fraction of an inch deeper into her. Gajeel nipped at her, and she felt his cock harden even more. "I said. Don't. Move." His growl was even more animalistic. She knew he was trying to do exactly what she was, stamping out that lust that was consuming them. Levy definitely wasn't helping him any. "Fuck, Levy," He groaned. "After this is over," He said, lifting his head to look up at her. "You and me are gonna find a cabin far away from anyone else, and I am goin' ta fuck your brains out." There was no humor in his voice. He was dead serious.

Levy felt a rush of heat swallow her, and she groaned, eyes closing as she imagined him fucking her over every surface of some forest cabin, probably one made of iron, built by his own hands in his haste to have her, both of them surrounded by their element, feeling that power and that lust filling them. Levy lost it. Damn the rest of their party, she needed Gajeel inside of her. Now.

Gajeel snapped just when she did, at the sight of her losing herself to her desires, her eyes catching fire. He was going to have her. Now. It was Levy's turn to shred his clothes, his boxers torn away by her needy fingers to reveal his cock, harder than ever. She stroked it once, but Gajeel shoved her hand away. He didn't want her hand. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and spread her knees apart. Levy gasped and thrust back towards him, feeling his shaft brush against her core. Gajeel didn't hesitate, thrusting as deep into her as he could in one move.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed, louder than she'd been with him before. He set a furious pace, needing to feel her tensing around him in orgasm. Levy clenched the blankets in her hands, closing her eyes and letting these fucking amazing sensations break over her. Her orgasm was on her suddenly, with no warning, and her back arched, her eyes snapping open wide. "Yes! Gajeel, yes!"

Lucy was blushing a deep red, mouth open as she stared at the door of her best friend's hut. The men surrounding her were in much the same position. Well, except for Natsu. Natsu couldn't help the wicked grin on his face as he took in his mate's embarrassment, and he really couldn't help the hand that snuck up her skirt to pinch her ass, making her jump where she sat in his lap, turning to smack his chest. He leaned forward, nibbling her ear lobe. "Soon, mate." He growled, low enough that only they could hear. "Soon." Levy placed a hand over her mouth to hide the breathy moan that almost escaped. She could see the lecherous thoughts roiling behind Natsu's eyes, and felt passion boiling over in her. She stood suddenly, throwing off his arms around her, and sat down across from him. Natsu still smirked as the others gave them strange looks. He could see the way her breath had quickened, her chest heaving as she tried to reign in her hormones. He laughed darkly and shook his head. "Soon," He mouthed to her.

Levy laughed breathlessly as she disentangled herself from her mate. He didn't try to stop her, watching as she pulled her dress over her head, tossing it aside. She walked into the bathroom to clean herself up a bit, and came back out, still completely nude. He lay on his side, head propped up on one arm to admire her. She smiled and walked forward, bending to kiss his lips, a sweet, thanks-for-the-hard-fuck kiss. She pulled away after a moment. They really didn't need to get started again. He's smiling a lot more, she mused as she pulled the iron-lace dress out of her pack. I like his smile. She decided then and there to make him smile as much as she could. He had frowned and scowled too much. He deserved happiness.

"You know yer not really distractin' me too well from what I want to do to ya, in that dress, love." He grumbled from his place on the bed, his eyes tracing the lace over the dress, finding everywhere it met her skin and remember that taste, of her and iron. He felt his member stirring again and swung himself out of bed, stretching. Levy froze and locked her eyes on his muscles flexing, and he grinned, making sure to give her a show.

"Like that is helping." Her voice was breathy and a little hoarse as she gestured to him.

"Gihi, we are quite a pair, ain't we, shrimp?" He said, pulling her against him in a hug once she had pulled her boots on and slipped the sleeve into place. "Guess the guild better invest in some earplugs."

Levy smacked him in the chest and pulled away, throwing his pants at him. But she was smiling. He was completely right. "Mavis, Gajeel," She said, sadly watching him get dressed. "How can we be amongst other people if we can't keep our hands off each other?" She groaned, running a brush through her hair. Gajeel took the brush from her hands and stood behind her, brushing her hair for her. She relaxed with a sigh under his surprisingly tender hands. She shouldn't really be surprised, though; he had always been tender with her.

"They're just gonna have ta get over their stupid aversion to PDA." He mumbled. Gajeel had never really understood how half the guild could be so damn lecherous, yet complain when a couple kisses in front of them.

Levy giggled. "There's a difference, baby, between a little PDA, and you bending me over a barstool." Gajeel's hands paused a moment as that picture formed in his mind.

"Really not helpin'." He growled. He deftly tied the headband in place to pull her blue locks out of her face, and Levy turned, forcing him down into one of the chairs. She took the brush back and stood behind him, running it slowly through his tangled mane. She could see knots where she had wrapped his hair around her fingers, fisted her hands behind his head. She smiled and hummed softly as she brushed. Gajeel was stiff at first. No one, ever, had shown this much care for him. He had never had someone brush out his hair. It felt…amazing, and it made him strangely warm and tingly. Levy carefully pulled the knots free and brushed and brushed until his black hair gleamed. By then he had melted until he was a mushy, almost-purring mess. "Don't stop." He murmured. Levy gave him a surprised smile "Damn, Levy." His voice was quiet and contented. She had never heard him like this.

"Gajeel," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning on him from behind, "I won't ever stop loving you." She said softly in his ear, making sure the others couldn't hear them. "If you want me to, I will brush your hair every night. I will do whatever it takes to make you as happy as you are now."

Gajeel rested one hand on her arms around his neck. "Levy McGarden," He said after a quiet pause. "I never thought I could be happy, never thought I deserved it." His voice was steady and awed. "But you have surprised me at every turn. You wouldn't let me think like that. And you, you make me happy, with everythin' you do, and everythin' you say. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know just how much you mean to me." Levy buried her face in his hair, breathing in his scent and hiding her tears of joy. Outside, she could hear that the others were frozen in place, eavesdropping shamelessly. Gajeel stood and went to his pack, rummaging through it for a moment before turning, remaining on the floor, kneeling. He pulled Levy toward him gently until she stood just before him. Her hand clapped over her mouth as she caught sight of the small black velvet box in his hands. Her tears flowed freely now. "Levy McGarden," He repeated. "I know we're already mated, and you know how serious that is, but I'm selfish." He grinned at her. "I know you are marked as mind from head to toe, but I would ask of one more thing." He opened the box, but Levy couldn't look at it, his eyes the only gen stones she could see. "Will you marry me?" He asked, his gruff voice softening. Finally, she looked down at the ring nestled in the velvet. It was perfect, she decided. It was shining silver and black, two thin strands of silver braided flat together with a strand of what looked like onyx, the silver dotted with chocolate diamonds the same deep shade as her eyes. In the center was a beautiful blue diamond, the same color as her hair. The black strand dotted with tiny rubies the same shade as his eyes. It was colorful and beautiful and completely them. She nodded vigorously, her left hand leaving her mouth to be held out for the ring.

"Yes, Gajeel, I would love to marry you." His smile widened as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood, sweeping her up into his arms. They laughed together for a moment, and she kissed him.

Lucy suddenly burst through the door of the hut. Levy dropped to her feet in fright as the blonde launched herself into her friend's arms. "It's about damn time!" She yelled as she hugged the blunette to her tightly. "Congratulations, Lev!" She yelled, and Levy couldn't keep the smile off her face. Neither could Gajeel, even as he grumbled and finished getting dressed, slipping into the same black tank top and matching headband. "Let me see!" Lucy shouted, grabbing at Levy's hand and pulling it up to her eyes. "Holy Mavis!" She shouted. "It's gorgeous!" The two girls gushed about the ring as the males looked around, confused and dazed. That morning had definitely not taken the turn they had expected.

Notes

Okay, so—and don't kill me here—this story will probably have to fall to weekly updates. I just got really busy with school and work. Don't worry, I will be updating still, as often as I can, but that will probably be only weekly. I love hearing the great feedback for this story! Y'all are making me like writing again! So, as always, favorite, follow, and review! And I will return shortly with another chapter in the adventures of the Fairy Tail wizards.

But first, a word to my sponsors:

FTFreak: Yes, that book was Graceling. Glad someone got the reference without me noting it! :)

Where'sTheFood: Glad you like it, especially the lemony parts. Those are always the hardest to write (pun intended).

To the Guest reviewers: Of course Levy is no blushing virgin. She is an ass-kicking mage of Fairy Tail, and people like to forget that.

ShanaDumblond: I actually am planning on a few different spinoffs being possible from this story, yes, including ones for Sting and Rogue, and for Lucy and Natsu. And maybe for Levy before Gajeel, with her secret wild side, as well as a few I can't reveal yet. Keep on the lookout!

Giki: Great to hear; love the support! Hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Levy tried to let her goofy, ridiculously happy smile fall away, but she just couldn't. Her eyes kept moving from her hand linked to Gajeel's as they waited at the train station, to her gorgeous ring, to Gajeel's smiling eyes. It was the first time she had seen a true smile on his face that reached his eyes, one not haunted by his past or his conflict with his inner dragon.

It looked like most of Alabaster Village was crowded around them. Whispers had started the moment the group had made it back to the village; it wasn't every day that all of the known free dragon slayers in the kingdoms were all in one place. Sting took it all in stride, smiling and waving politely as people gossiped and oohed and awed over the guild master. Rogue looked uncomfortable, and Levy could see the shadows jumping around his feet as though he was having to keep himself from slipping into them. But all the wizards remained focused. They were on a mission, and as with every other mission, they were representing their guild. Plus, the scrolls and information they carried with them was of high importance and sought after by highly dangerous parties. They stood tall and on-guard in a circle around a wooden chest, in which hid the Draconic scrolls. Frosche clung to Rogue's leg while Hector and Lily flew overhead, looking for any sign of foul play.

"I don't know why we're puttin' up so much of a fuss." Gajeel muttered. Everyone turned slightly to him. "Ain't a person alive who'd dare fuck with eight dragon slayers and a Magic Council member." Gajeel glanced down at Levy, who was still giving him that goofy happy smile. "I can think of better things I could be doin' with my time." Levy's smile widened and she pressed closer to him. She brought their linked hands up to her face and gently kissed his hand. His body tingled pleasantly at the contact.

"Get a room." Laxus grunted. The lightning dragon slayer was already fed up with the couple. They were linked at the hip and couldn't keep their hands off each other, kissing and hugging and stealing goofy glances. It was enough to make him sick.

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled. He suddenly pulled Levy up into his arms, princess style. "You heard the man." He growled happily, taking a step forward. Just then, though, the train pulled into the station noisily, and he sighed, putting her back down on her feet. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered. Rogue and Sting took up positions on either side of the chest and lifted it between them. "Go on, shrimp," he said, kissing her quickly. "We have the back two train cars this time. I need to have a word with our conductor about safety concerns." Levy pouted, but nodded, turning to lead the others. She paused with a thought, then bent down and retrieved her light pen from her boot and tossed it back to him. Gajeel caught it, but looked at her, rather confused by the gesture.

Levy smiled. "You won't be back before we disembark. I know it will be difficult for you to use slayer magic, with your motion sickness. And I will be safe with the others here."

Gajeel's mouth opened into a noiseless 'oh.' Levy had always remained firmly attached to her light pen; it had never left her side. Or, at least, Gajeel had never seen her without it. When they had first met, it had been her only outlet for her magic, before she learned to write with, well, just about anything else. But, he knew it was still one of her dearest possessions, and she had given it to him so easily. He took a few steps forward and pulled her up to him, kissing her hard for a moment, touched by her small action. They were both breathless when he pulled away. He could see people in the crowd blushing, others cheering, some even covering their small children's eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" He murmured, setting her back down. Before they parted, though, he took her left hand and placed another kiss right over her ring. It sparkled in the sunlight, drawing the attention of several in the crowd who began spreading the word of the engagement. Reluctantly, they finally pulled apart and headed their separate ways.

Levy caught up to Lucy and linked her arm through her friend's. They followed the others to the back of the train. The chest was deposited in the last car, so that an entire train car separated it from the rest of the passengers. Then Levy forced Wendy, the boys, and the Exceeds into the other car and locked the door, leaving her alone with Lucy. Natsu pouted, literally pouted, as the door shut in his face, but let it go. He knew he was going to have to choose his battles with his mate.

"Oh my Mavis," Lucy began once they had made tea. The two sat across from each other, cross-legged on the floor next to the coffee table. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Tell me everything." She was practically bouncing in place.

Levy still hadn't stopped smiling. "Lu," She started softly. "He is so…amazing? Wonderful? Sexy? Perfect? Lu, I just…I can't…and the _sex_."

Lucy gasped and laughed, swatting her friend on the thigh under the table. "He must be good if our bookworm is at a loss for words." She said, sipping her tea.

"He is." Levy's voice was deadly serious. The train had not taken off yet, so she assumed Gajeel was still talking to the conductor. Her mind wandered as she imagined him standing there, all confidence and muscles and sex appeal. She licked her lips.

"So, Cana is going to kill me if I don't ask." Lucy could see her friend's mind start slipping away and needed to shock her back. "Is his dick pierced?"

"Yeah," Levy mumbled dreamily before catching herself and choking on the sip of tea she had just taken.

Lucy laughed so hard tears leaked from her eyes as the blunette spluttered. "What does _that_ feel like?" She asked when she had calmed down.

Levy blushed into her teacup, not meeting her friend's eyes. "Different." She said softly, after a moment, making sure to keep her voice at a level the others couldn't hear. "You know, I thought they would be cold." She gave Lucy a mischievous look. "But they're so warm, and at _just_ the right spots." It was Lucy's turn to blush, and the two giggled like virgin school girls.

"And you? Are you happy? With him, I mean?" Lucy's smile gave way momentarily to a concerned frown. "I know Gajeel is a little…unstable? Unapproachable?"

Levy frowned at the blonde. "I know he may seem that way to someone not interested in getting to know him a little deeper." Her voice was sharper than she had intended. "But Gajeel is a good man, one of the best. Yes, he is cocky, and domineering at times, very possessive and a bit rough around the edges, but those less than savory qualities combine with his inner light to create a loyal, loving, kind individual." She grinned, letting her somber tone lighten. "It is also the recipe for a sex _god_."

Lucy laughed out loud. "It is good to see you happy, Lev." She said, her hand covering Levy's on the table. "And if he makes you happy, then I am happy for the both of you. I wish you long lives and many, many children." Levy's face fell instantly at the mention of children. She stood quickly and rushed to her pack, rummaging for something. "Levy?" No answer. "Levy, what is it?"

Levy turned to Lucy with a strange look, kind of blank with a mix of mild horror and fear and a curious, tentative wonder. "Lucy, do you have any of those potions?"

"Which potions? I brought several." She stood and went to Levy.

The script mage took a breath. "The after-morning ones." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Levy, I thought you took that monthly contraceptive potion like the other girls at Fairy Hills." She matched the girl's volume, moving to her own pack.

"I do, but with everything…I lost track of the days. I have the monthly one with me, but I should've taken it two days ago. I know you heard. You know we've…well, it wouldn't work if I'm already..." Her hand rested on her flat stomach, as if willing herself to feel something stirring.

"Levy," Lucy sighed. Then she stood. "You're in luck. I have one potion—just one." Levy took it gratefully and up-ended it. "But that is it. And you know you can't take that monthly one again until you are sure you aren't…pregnant." Levy flinched, but Lucy didn't miss the tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Or else it could harm you. That means no. More. Sex."

Levy moaned in displeasure as she disposed of the potion bottle in the bin. "Easy for you to say," She grumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lucy put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I am mated to a dragon slayer as well, you know."

Levy waved her hand. "To Natsu, yes, I know, Mira owes me some money. But that's Natsu. You and he are so…he's not Gajeel." She sighed. "What I'm trying to say is… _Mavis_ Lu he just gets me so hot." She whined. Lucy giggled. "We haven't been able to keep our hands off each other. I don't think I could handle a day without him, to be—"

The train lurched forward, cutting off the rest of her sentence. The second they were in motion, the girls shared twin looks of pained horror. They had always wondered at why their slayers were brought down so quickly and easily by moving vehicles, and now they knew. It felt as though they were being turned inside out, like someone was reaching down their throats and pulling out their innards. They both collapsed with a groan and curled into a ball on the floor. They could hear the others in the next train car, all save the Exceeds, Wendy and Duranbolt slumping to the floor.

"Where is she?" Growled a blessedly familiar voice. Levy groaned a little louder, and Gajeel burst through the door. "What the hell?" He said as he saw the two girls green in the face lying on the floor of the train car.

"Ga…jeel." Levy whined, reaching out to him with her hand. He took it gingerly, his own insides rebelling, but the second their flesh touched, they could feel the difference. Their sapped strength was already starting to return as he pulled her to her feet and hugged her to his chest. "Wow," She sighed as she relaxed, her clenched muscles loosening until she was a limp doll in his arms. "You weren't kidding."

"I'd never kid 'bout this." He replied; although, his voice was filled with awe as he experienced this sense of calm.

The others had watched through the open doorway. Sting and Rogue crawled into each other's arms without hesitation, gasping as the illness vanished. Natsu watched his own mate, still groaning from her resting place, and struggled to his feet. He fought the motion sickness as hard as he could, falling to his knees in the last car and crawling the rest of the way to Lucy before wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug. His eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder at Gajeel, who just shrugged and wrapped Levy tighter. Neither noticed the shared look between their mates that spoke of matters yet to be discussed.

It was a much shorter train ride than before, only about six hours. Levy enjoyed the cuddling time with her fiancé. She giggled to herself, loving how that sounded. _Fiancé_. She dozed for a while, waking to Gajeel brushing her hair. She hummed softly as he did, and they just relaxed. By the time the train pulled into the station. They all sighed in joint relief as the train ceased its shuddering beneath them, and regathered their supplies, escorting the chest from the train. A retinue of Rune Knights awaited them on the platform, making them pause for a moment before Duranbolt reassured them that they were there as extra protection, not as an arresting force. They set off for the new headquarters for the Magic Council at a brisk pace.


	21. Chapter 21

"No." Levy said firmly, for the hundredth time. "This is not a matter to be discussed." The tiny script mage—well, now Iron Script Dragon Slayer—had taken the lead as soon as the group had been ushered into the Council chambers. "You have heard our terms. They are non-negotiable. We want these scrolls and the dragon slayers' heritage kept safe. If you refuse to assist us, then we have no choice but to keep them safe ourselves." She stood her ground, even as the new council tried to sway her into giving them power over the slayers.

"I understand your concerns, little one," Came a patronizing voice from one of the youngest, most inexperienced wizards on the council. Levy turned her glare on her. "But those scrolls would be much safer in the hands of the council, here, and you know it." The woman spoke to her as though she were a child. "All we are asking for is access to this…tomb…and for the scrolls to be translated. That is all."

"You say that as though this council is one hundred percent secure; however, I seem to recall a few times that the council was infiltrated, and we were betrayed. Who is to say that will not happen again?" Levy kept her voice steady even as anger flashed in the other woman's eyes. "Look, with this arrangement, we have to put a lot of trust in the Magic Council. We are handing you scrolls that detail the slayers' strengths and weaknesses, and the ways to create new slayers. We _want_ this information safe, from _all_ who would use it against us." She turned to let her gaze fall on the entire council. "I am not saying that no dragon slayer will ever translate the scrolls for you, or that we will never use them to create more slayers. We are asking you to protect this knowledge until we are ready to explore those options. Dragons do not trust easily. Dragons do not share easily. But you have dragons before you asking for help."

"If I may," Duranbolt stepped forward, face masked with respect for the council, hands behind his back. "Ms. McGarden does have a point. You have already said that this is the safest place for this information. But she is correct that the council's ranks have been breached before. Perhaps she is right to fear. The council does need to regain their citizens' trust. This solution may allow all parties an advantage. Think of how the kingdoms will look to the council when they understand their protectors have kept an army of dragon slayers from being awakened haphazardly by the wrong party."

His words got their attention. Levy just nodded, slightly peeved that they listened to him, and only when it was to bolster their egos. "Ms. McGarden," The eldest wizard there stood. "If you are certain in your terms, then we have no choice but to accept." His voice was filled with respect for her and for her courage to stand up to them. "The council will safeguard this knowledge until the dragon slayers have decided otherwise. As to the rest of your plan, however, who will be guarding the tomb from the team of archaeologists you intend to guide there?"

"I will, sir." Levy spoke, feet firmly planted, arms crossed over her chest as if daring them to object. "My mate and I—" Her eyes widened and she stumbled for a moment. She had not meant to mention that to them just yet. She did not miss the way each member of the council shifted forward curiously. "We will protect the dragons' sanctuary. It will be Gajeel Redfox and I, along with Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. The tomb will remain safe."

The mage nodded. "Then the bargain is struck." The other members stood as well, and a retinue of Rune Knights stepped through the chamber doors toward the chest full of scrolls. The slayers stood back and watched as it was carried away towards the council's stash of other, equally dangerous magical artifacts.

Levy bowed to the council. "Thank you. We will take our leave now. I will send word when we have returned to Claw Island with the archaeologists. I believe those of us returning, though, will need some time in Magnolia to set our affairs in order for our extended stay." She looked back and Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu just nodded to her. "One more thing," She said, stepping forward again. "We know of your grievances with the dark thieves' guild Mercury's Hammer." The council's attention was rapt. "I wanted to let you know that we intend to solve your problem with them." She turned on her heel and began walking away.

"We?" Asked the woman from before, voice incredulous.

Levy turned slowly, her face breaking into a feral grin. "Oh yes. I have a bone to pick with their master. The dragon slayers will destroy their halls and assure that none of their members will escape your wrath, council members." With that, her conversation was over, and she stepped into Gajeel's outstretched arms, their team walking away.

…

They separated at the train station. Levy hugged Sting and Rogue, both of whom looked slightly uncomfortable at the contact. The station was again crowded with citizens, all trying to snatch a glance at this reunion of friend and foe. "We'll see you." She said with a sweet smile. "I would love to pick your brains about a few things; keep in touch." They nodded and boarded their train back to their guild. Frosche waved happily at her before skipping after them, Hector sitting on Sting's shoulders.

She turned her attention to the rest of their party. She nodded to Laxus, who grinned and vanished in a bolt of lightning. Then she bent and picked up Panterlily, cuddling him close and stepped towards the train to Magnolia with Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy.

During the train ride, the six of them talked about everything—the goings-on at the guild, the inevitable drunken parties that would be thrown in their honor, how Lucy and Natsu had gotten together, and how Levy and Gajeel had. Levy blushed during the entirety of that story. She had seduced him, plain and simple. She had teased and worked at him until he couldn't control his pent-up sexual frustration and just had to have her. She noticed soon, though, that Natsu and Gajeel weren't fighting. They, in fact, seemed completely at ease, and more relaxed than she'd ever seen them. Perhaps their squabbles had just been because they were both unmated males defending territory and potential mates. They dozed off after a couple of hours, comfortable in each other's arms. Lily lay in Levy's lap, purring contentedly.

The team was surprised when they were met at the Magnolia station with a massive, cheering crowd, as well as Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly and a team of cameras. Levy's mouth opened in a silent 'oh' as she gripped Gajeel's arm in shock. "So cooooool!" Jason yelled as he ran up to them. "You four are gonna be the main story in our next issue! You're the next big things—the power couples of Fiore." Levy blushed, and Lucy grinned. "As soon as I heard about the engagement, it was decided."

"Wait, how'd ya hear 'bout that?" Gajeel grunted in surprise.

"Mira told me, of course, you sly dog." He said. Gajeel shared a look with his mate.

"Laxus," She confirmed with a sigh. "Of course." She gave Jason her sweetest, tired smile. "Thank you so much, but if you don't mind, we have had a long and eventful journey. We would love nothing more than to sit and talk with you, but we really do need to report into Master, and get some rest."

Jason backed away quickly. "Of course. So sorry to keep you. You must be exhausted. We can talk later." Natsu and Gajeel shot her a thankful look and they headed towards the guild hall, curled around each other with a trail of curious townspeople following.

The second they stepped through the guild hall doors cheers rang out. Natsu and Gajeel were met with slaps on the back, and congratulations from the guys, and Lucy and Levy were immediately surrounded by the other girls and enveloped in a big group hug and lots of squealing and tell-us-everything's. The roar got louder and louder, Lucy and Levy flinching down as their newly heightened sense of hearing overwhelmed them, until Master Makarov finally yelled for silence. He raised a glass to the couples. "To your health," He said. "It is always good to see my children coming together and making each other happy. I wish you the best." He downed the glass amidst the guild's 'here, here!' Then he sauntered over to them and grinned up at Levy and Gajeel. "Of course, I am expecting lots of grandkids from you two." He grinned, and Levy hid her face in Gajeel's side as her mate threw back his head and laughed.

"Gihihihi," He chuckled finally. "Oi, master, Laxus talk to ya 'bout what's goin' on?" He asked more seriously, still grinning.

Makarov nodded. "He has. He also said the four of you would be heading out as soon as you gathered your things together. Do you know how long you will be gone?"

Levy spoke up. "Gajeel and I will be here for several days before we leave. I am not sure about Lucy and Natsu," She turned to them, and Lucy nodded. "We will stay for maybe a week? I have several things to get in order here. Then we will head back to Claw Island. I'm not sure how long it will take. Gajeel and I didn't get a chance to explore much while we were there. It could take weeks, or months. But they will probably need help with any translations or placement of artifacts, so it might be best if we remain until they have finished their work. Don't worry, we will return as soon as we can." She leaned forward and kissed the master on his forehead when she saw him tearing up. "And I think it might be best if Happy and Lily stay here when we go." She met no one's eyes and blushed deeply. Lucy caught her train of thought and nodded vigorously.

"It would be for the best." She agreed quickly. "We don't want to tempt Guardian's patience with extra intruders." Natsu gave her a strange look before catching on with a big grin.

Pantherlily shook his head and chuckled. "You know, I think you're right. I don't know that I want to tag along with the lovebirds right now." Finally the whole guild caught on, and leered at them.

"Oh, I get it now, little blue," Cana said from Levy's side. "You guys go have fun, and be safe. And—"

"Cana," Levy warned with a glare.

The barmaid grinned evilly. "AND WEAR A CONDOM!" She yelled, backing away into the crowd before Levy could lunge at her. Laughter filled the guild hall as Gajeel pulled his grumbling mate out the door, letting it shut behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Levy sighed when the door shut out the noise, leaving them in the quiet of the town outside. She hugged Gajeel and buried her face against him as he smoothed her hair. "So, what do we need to take care of so bad that it will take a week?" Gajeel asked.

Levy froze for an instant. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Even the fasted pregnancy tests took about a week to work. She just needed another five days. "Real estate!" She blurted, and Gajeel gave her a curious look. "It's just, I don't want to be paying rent on my apartment in Fairy Hills if I'm not going to be there for months on end, and if I don't intend to come back to it when we return."

Gajeel smiled softly. "You don't?" He asked as they walked into town towards Fairy Hills.

"Of course not," She said, bumping her shoulder against him. "Don't you remember how hard it is to let me leave your bed?" He growled gently. "The thought of me sleeping alone, without you…I hate it." She whispered, leaning her head against his arm. "So, I was thinking. I have been saving up money for a while. There is this house just outside of Magnolia, with some land, enough for a garden and a couple of horses. It is just so perfect. I would love to live there…with you."

Gajeel stopped in his tracks, staring down at the perfect woman next to him. She looked up at him with a deep vulnerability in her eyes. Without warning, he swung her up into his arms and kissed her lips. "Shorty," He sighed against her skin, not caring about the looks they were getting. "How did I get so lucky?" She grinned at him and kissed his cheek before he set her back down.

"Then you agree?" She asked hopefully. He nodded, and she jumped and whooped, drawing even more looks. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the road, passing the turn off for Fairy Hills. "Come on, then! I want you to see it!" She let go of his hand and ran off. He grinned. "Catch me if you can, silly dragon!" She called over her shoulder, and he took off after her. This was becoming a fast favorite game for him. They weaved through crowds and dodged food carts until he finally caught up at the entrance gate for a peaceful farmhouse. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her before setting her back down. She took his hand again, breathing slightly harder than usual, their chase having flushed her skin and lit up her eyes. "Come on," She said softly. She opened the gate and he followed her in. It took him a moment to notice the woman standing by the front door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ms. McGarden, how wonderful to see you again!" She said, shaking his mate's hand. "This must be that fiancé you were telling me about earlier." She gave Gajeel an appraising look. "Congratulations, sir." She thrust out her hand. "My name is Olivia, Liv for short. I've been trying to convince this young lady to buy this house for a couple of years now." She turned back to the blunette. "So you finally decided, have you?"

Levy smiled. "I have, but I want to show Gajeel around, first, make sure he loves it as much as I do."

"Of course, of course! Do you want me to show you around, or do you have it?" Levy shook her head and pulled Gajeel through the door. "I'll just wait out here, dear!" Liv called.

Gajeel looked around him. The farmhouse was large, but simple. The walls were painted in neutral colors. They had walked into a warm entry-way, with lots of natural light from several windows. To their left was a large living room, with a brick fire place set into the far wall, and wood floors shining in the dying sunlight. To their right was a stair case. Levy led him up the stairs. "There are five bedrooms," Levy announced, parading him past several open doors. "Three of them are up hear, the other two are downstairs. I was thinking, our room upstairs, and downstairs, one for Lily, and a library. Then two spare rooms." Gajeel's mind flashed with images of children, and he blushed. There were plenty of windows, lots of light. Levy seemed to glow in it. He watched her excitement grow. "This is the master bedroom," She said, leading him into the room at the end of the hall. It was huge, with a thick slate-gray carpet on the floor. He saw an open bathroom attached, with a huge bathtub and separate shower. There was a walk-in closet on the other side that he knew would end up filled with books. Then she pulled him away and back down the stairs. They went straight from the front door, and a short hallway let them out into a spacious kitchen and dining room. "I know you love to cook," She said quietly. And isn't it beautiful?" It was. Shining appliances, and dark oak cabinets and a big farm sink. An island separating the kitchen and dining area, and two beautiful bay doors opening out onto a dark oak deck in the back. He stepped toward it and out onto the deck, his turn to pull Levy. He stood looking out across their land. There was a barn off to one side, a few pens for animals, and a small pasture for her horses, and on the other side, several fruit trees and some nice even ground for growing vegetables. He stood behind Levy with his arms wrapped around her, resting his head on hers.

"It's perfect." He whispered. "Perfect." He could see them living out their long years together, raising a family. He could picture it all, and he loved every image that flashed through him. Levy sighed happily.

"Liv! We'll take it!" She shouted, and heard the agent squeal in joy.

…

The paperwork was signed rapidly, money set to be exchanged the following day. They could move in as early as tomorrow. Apparently, Olivia had taken it upon herself to get everything set up so that all Levy had to do was put her name down and hand over the Jewel. They were grateful. It meant that they could get it all set up before they left again.

Levy wanted nothing more, once they were done, than to let Gajeel carry her back to his place and ravish her over every surface of his house, but she resisted. She couldn't. Not until she was sure… She sighed, and Gajeel gave her a confused look. "Something wrong, love?" He asked.

Levy smiled sleepily up at him. "Just tired. Been an exciting day, huh?" She replied. He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sure has. I can't wait to move in." She nodded and pressed closer into his side.

She yawned for effect. "Can I sleep at your place tonight?" She asked quietly. Gajeel grinned, but she cut off his reply. "Just sleep, please? I am so sleepy. And your place is much closer than mine." Gajeel pouted for a second, but agreed. Damn, that pout was so adorably sexy. Levy shook it off. In about thirty minutes, they were both curled up together in Gajeel's bed. Lily was snoring in his bedroom next door. Levy snuggled against her mate in his nest of softness and drifted to sleep to the sound of him humming quietly.

Levy woke up with a shiver. She was disoriented for a moment before remembering where she was. She glanced to the other side of the bed, but Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. She sniffed, and her stomach growled. She crawled out of bed, clad only in one of Gajeel's t-shirts and a pair of panties, and followed her nose to the kitchen, smirking at the sight before her. Gajeel whistled to himself as he moved around the kitchen, wearing nothing but his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. The whole place smelled like cooking butter and pancakes and bacon. She leaned against the doorway and watched him happily.

"Well, if this is what I get to wake up to every morning, I really can't wait to move into our new place." She said after several minutes. Gajeel didn't even flinch. Of course he had known she was there, with his dragon senses.

"If all it had taken was breakfast, I might have made my move sooner," He joked.

Just then Lily padded out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Did I hear you two are moving?" He asked. His voice sounded hurt. He hopped up onto a barstool next to the counter, not seeming bothered by their appearances.

Levy understood quickly. "Well, we found this perfect place, not too far away, with lots of room, and lots of land. And, you should see your bedroom." Levy saw his ears perk up happily. "You didn't think we would exclude you, did you?" She said, rubbing his head. Lily blushed and turned as Gajeel set down three plates piled with pancakes and bacon. Levy licked her lips and dug in without a second thought, dousing hers with butter and strawberry syrup. Gajeel watched in amazement as the food disappeared.

"Hungry?" He asked with a chuckle.

Levy nodded, still inhaling pancakes. "Need the energy, babe. I have to get my apartment packed up. I will probably take all afternoon. Then we need to go pay Liv, and I am assuming I will need to help Lucy get her place taken care of; since her rent is so high, and Natsu's house is owned, I am fairly certain she will be moving in with him now." Gajeel's face fell a bit as he realized that he wasn't going to get much alone time with his mate for a couple of days. "Then I will be back to help you get your stuff together. And then we have to get it all over to the new house." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "You know, we could probably get a bunch of the guys from the guild to help us carry it all over there. Or maybe Cana would be willing to help with her cards." Her eyes flashed, and Gajeel saw her switch to business mode. "We'll have to sell the extra furniture, and get some new stuff. No offense to your couch, but it really was made for a bachelor pad. I want to make our home more _ours_. And we will need to clean, and get the whole place decorated and unpacked, and start the planting. I don't think we should get the horses just yet, not until we get back." She kept going, listing everything that needed to be done while Gajeel and Lily looked at each other with pained expressions. This was not going to be an easy rest.

 _Notes_

 _Okay, so, sorry I missed a week, or two, things here got really crazy. But. I will make up for it now by going crazy myself. I will probably put up two or three more chapters today and tomorrow, just because I am on a roll, then back to normal. Hopefully. But it really makes me happy, all the good responses I am getting! Thank you so much! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Gajeel dropped Levy off at Fairy Hills around noon, and she walked up the stairs and slumped against her apartment door with a sigh of relief. It had taken everything in her not to jump Gajeel in the kitchen, not to beg him to bend her over the counter, not to join her in his shower. These next few days were going to be _hell_. There was a knock at her door right before Erza, Mirajane and Cana burst through it, knocking the mage to the floor. Erza peeked around the room and nodded in satisfaction at not finding Gajeel snooping around this male-free zone. Then they caught sight of the dozens of empty boxes Levy had lugged up here. "You're moving." Mira stated. Levy nodded.

"We found a place." She said as she sat on her bed, looking around and planning in her mind what was going to be packed first. "We're moving in within the next couple of days." Levy groaned and lay back, one arm covering her eyes. The girls sat around her on the bed.

"Aren't you happy about that? Is it moving to fast? Do I need to have a _talk_ with Gajeel?" Erza shot off, glaring fiercely in the general direction of Gajeel's place.

"No, we're great. It's not too fast for us. It's just…once we've moved in I don't know that I will be able to keep my hands off of him." She whined.

"Levy," Mira said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "He hasn't forced you into anything, has he?" Levy shook her head.

"Then what's the big deal?" Cana said. "If you both want it, why are you not over there getting fu—" Erza's look cut her off.

Levy hesitated. "I may have screwed up," She said quietly after listening to be sure only the four of them could hear this conversation. "I forgot to take the monthly potion." She whispered, still covering her eyes. The girls were shocked into silence for a moment.

"You're not…" Mira said.

"I don't know!" Levy said, sitting back up. "I have no idea. There were these two days, which might not make a difference for some, but…Gajeel and I…he's…we're… _vigorous_." she said with a blush. We probably…you know…more times in those two days than we have all the other times put together."

"Well, well, little blue. Didn't know you had it in you."

Levy glared at her. "Is this really the time, Cana?" She sighed, exasperated.

"So you're waiting until you can be sure?" Erza asked. Levy nodded. "That is for the best. It is still a little early in your relationship to be thinking about children, right?" Levy nodded again, more slowly. "You aren't thinking about children, right, Levy?" Erza asked, concern filtering in her voice.

"Well, I wasn't…" She replied after a minute. The other girls shared looks behind her, then squealed and attacked her with a hug.

"I call being godmother!" Mira exclaimed. Levy's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure about this, Levy?" Erza asked.

"No." Levy said. "But…I don't know anymore."

"Don't rush into it, little blue." Cana said, in a surprisingly wise tone. "If you aren't sure, then maybe you aren't ready. Just take your time." Levy nodded, looking at the brunette in mild shock. "Hey, don't give me that, Lev-Lev. You know what I mean." Levy smiled and hugged Cana back.

…

Gajeel fell back on his couch, dust from their time away filling the air. Pantherlily sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What the hell did I do?" Gajeel groaned. He slapped the flat of his hand against the cushion. "She hasn't touched me since we left."

Lily smiled wryly. "Maybe you exhausted her." He said.

Gajeel growled. "You heard her this morning. We won't have any time alone together for _days_. Lily, I am going to go _insane_."

Lily laughed at his friend's completely, helplessly desperate look. "Gajeel, from what she said, these are all legitimate concerns that need to be dealt with before you leave again, and the longer you stay in Magnolia, the longer it will be before you can come back, to start your lives in your new place." Gajeel still looked helpless. "She is trying to make sure everything goes smoothly. You know, the fact that she thinks you are so distracting that she needs to put space between you two for a few days should serve as a compliment."

Gajeel smiled slowly. "So, you're saying, she's putting this distance here on purpose…because I am distracting her?"

Lily nodded, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "Look, you know that the second you are out of town you will be all over each other. She is trying to get everything taken care of now to get you out of town faster." Gajeel chuckled and Lily shuddered, imagining the thoughts his sexually frustrated friend was thinking. "My advice is to let her. I know you two. If you let yourselves get caught up, it might be an extra week before you leave." Gajeel nodded absently, mind still whirring. Lily hopped down. "Maybe you and I could go train for a while, take your mind off it. Or you could start throwing your stuff into boxes." Gajeel looked up and reached for a box with a grunt.

"Might as well," He said gruffly. In his mind, though, he was excited, ecstatic, because he was beginning his life with the most beautiful spitfire in the kingdoms.

…

Levy managed to get all of her books packed away in a matter of 2 hours, and the rest of her things packed away in another, with the girls' help. She even managed to convince Cana to trap her belongings in a couple of cards. Mira agreed to post a sign on the message board at the guild hall for the furniture she was selling, and to make a few calls to some of her friends outside the guild. Erza offered the cart that usually carried all of her luggage on her jobs to assist with moving the furniture.

And, of course, Levy was thankful, and it was a great accomplishment, but that meant she'd only killed _three hours_. She groaned and sank down in her desk chair. She would have to kill _days_ , not _hours_ , or she would fail in her mission to remain abstinent for the necessary time. Unless the guild's favorite recluse knew of a test that worked more quickly. And with that thought it was decided. She grabbed her light pack and a bottle of water and headed out to the forest to meet Porlyusica.

Levy kept glancing over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk out of town, not wanting Gajeel to catch her. She sighed with relief as she stepped into the sweeping leaves of the tree line.

"Levy?" Came a deep voice. Levy squealed and jumped a foot in the air, whirling to face whoever had spotted her. She sighed and clutched her chest when she saw it was only Pantherlily.

"Mavis, Lily!" She gasped. "A little warning next time, please." She managed.

Lily was holding back laughter. "Why on Earthland would you be sneaking around the woods this time of day?" He asked as she walked on down the path.

Levy glanced down at him, chewing at her lip, not sure how much to tell him. "Can you keep a secret? From Gajeel?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

The exceed looked up at her curiously. "That depends. Is this secret harmful to you, or to him? Are you in any danger?" Levy shook her head. "Then I guess I can. Just know that if you are endangered, I will not hesitate to tell him."

"Of course," She said, grateful, really, that she and Gajeel had such a friend. "Well, the truth is, I am going to see Porlyusica." She told him.

"I thought you said this was not harmful." The exceed narrowed his eyes. "Are you sick?"

"No." Levy chose her words carefully. "This is more of a…woman to woman kind of talk." Lily blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something…erm…wrong?" he managed to get out.

"Maybe," She whispered, still glancing around to assure a certain lack of Gajeel. She sighed. "I ran out of contraceptives a few days ago." She admitted, keeping her voice low.

Lily stopped walking. "So that's why you are currently avoiding being alone with him?" She nodded, and he chuckled. "I convinced him it was because he was too distracting."

Levy barked a wry laugh. "Well it kind of is. I need us both to stay so busy that I don't throw myself at him until I'm sure that I'm not…" She glanced at him, not willing to say it.

Lily nodded. "I understand. So you are going to Porlyusica because…"

"I want to know if she has some way to tell sooner." Levy flushed and continued walking.

Lily suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, flying at face level with a knowing smirk. "So you can hop right back into his arms?" Levy ignored him, the pair walking in silence the rest of the way. She hesitated to knock on the woman's door, but took a deep breath and knocked softly, twice, stepping back to wait patiently.

Three minutes later, the grumpy pink-haired woman threw the door open and glared down at her visitors. "Great. What do you _humans_ want now?" She growled.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Porlyusica. Well, good evening." The forest floor was dappled with reds and golds in the sunset. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I…I would like your advice, if that is okay." Levy's calm persona fell, revealing for an instant the panic rising in her chest.

"Well don't just stand there." The old woman softened at the chaos in the blunette's face and turned, urging them into her home. The counters and table were scattered with implements of her craft. Levy sat in the offered chair, and Lily sat in her lap. "Well?" Porlyusica asked after setting two cups of tea before her guests.

Levy squirmed for a moment, then decided to be direct. "I think I may be…pregnant." She choked out. "But I don't know for sure."

Porlyusica groaned. "Don't you live at Fairy Hills? That red head, doesn't she make you all take the monthly?" She asked, glancing around her house to see if she had all the necessary ingredients for the inevitable request.

"Yes, but I was careless, and distracted. And I can't take it again until I know that I'm not… _pregnant_." It was even harder to say the second time, coming out as a whisper. She hugged Lily to her hard. "What is the fastest way to _know_?" She held her breath, unsure whether she wanted the answer. What if she was? What if she _wasn't_?

"You children." The woman grumbled, standing and moving around the room, gather supplies. "If I'm not patching you up, I'm dealing with consequences of your stupidity." She turned and placed her hands on her hips. "There is a potion that could tell you from the moment of conception. I have all of the ingredients. The only catch is that it takes a full day, from sunrise to sunset, to brew." Levy sucked in a breath. "I can have it ready if you can be here at sunset tomorrow." Levy nodded eagerly. One day. She could handle one day. " _At_ sunset, girl, and not a moment later." She growled and pushed the two out of her door. "Now get out of here and let me work." Levy waved goodbye as the door was slammed in her face.

She walked forward, still hugging Lily hard. She was humming to herself, excited at the prospect of _knowing_. "Did you hear that, Pantherlily? Tomorrow. We just have to make it to tomorrow."

"Good, because that man is unbearable when he is frustrated." Lily said, enjoying being cuddled.

"You have no _idea_ ," Levy groaned, closing her eyes. "It's killing me, seriously."

"Oh, I know. He is just as miserable. He noticed, by the way, the way you won't touch him right now. You should talk to him, let him know what is going on."

"No!" Levy shouted, stopping. "I can't tell him! Hopefully, tomorrow, the potion will tell me…" She paused. What did she want it to say? She had been honest earlier with the girls; she hadn't thought about it, until the moment on the train, when she realized her mistake. But, this situation had her thinking. What if she was…what if she was pregnant…pregnant with Gajeel's child…with _their_ child? She moved a hand to her flat stomach and smiled. She shook her head. "If I'm not, then he won't be any wiser. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're right. You don't want to get his hopes up."

"Yeah," She muttered, staring off into the distance as they neared the edge of the town and headed towards Gajeel's house. "We wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up."


	24. Chapter 24

It was fully dark when Lily let them in. Gajeel stood quickly from is place on the couch, a look of relief on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "I went lookin' for ya at the guild, but the She-devil said you finished a while ago."

"I was running some errands," Levy said quickly. "Lily met me in town and accompanied me." She gave the exceed a stern look, warning him again not to say anything. "I was safe."

He walked to her and pulled her into a warm hug, kissing her sweetly. "I knew you were." He lied. Even though he knew she could take care of herself now, it killed him when he knew she was off on her own, away from is sight. "Come on, let's go take a bath." Levy nodded her assent and let him lead her to the master bathroom. He shared a look with Lily and nodded once. He would quell his desires for the night.

Levy stepped into the steaming water and sank down with a pleased sigh, pulling herself forward for Gajeel to sit down behind her, pulling her back against him. His hands kneaded her shoulders until she was limp in his arms. "Gajeel?" She said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. He hummed in acknowledgement, his fingers working through her hair. "Have you ever thought about…kids?" She asked quietly. His fingers stilled. She wanted to turn, to watch his face, to see what he was thinking, but she just stared straight ahead.

"Never thought about it." He grunted. "After the life I've had, I never thought I could be a good father to some brat." Levy's heart deflated, and tears pricked her eyes. "I still don't know if I would be good for 'em, but I do think about kids now, with you." His voice was quiet, settling over them like a blanket. Levy's heart soared again, smiling.

"Yeah?" She said, settling more against him. "You know, I always thought…well I figured I would have them someday, but I never pictured having them _with_ someone. I guess I was just waiting for the right person."

Gajeel placed a kiss on her head and she felt his smile against her scalp. "Ya know, at that house—our house, now—I kept thinkin', this would be great for a couple kids. Nice open space ta teach 'em all about magic and defendin' themselves. Plenty of rooms. Big kitchen so we ain't running into each other when we're cookin'." Levy smiled, picturing the same things. "I was thinkin' of how much I wanted that with you, a couple of toddlers with your blue curls and brown eyes."

"Or your smirk and red eyes." She sighed. "You know you will be a great father, right?" she asked.

"You think so?" He sounded so vulnerable.

Levy nodded. "I know so. You are perfect, Gajeel, and you will be a perfect father. And if you mess up, I'll be there. Just like when I mess up, I have you to lean on."

"Thank you," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her middle and hugging her. They stayed like that until the water cooled. Then Gajeel gathered her up in his arms, dried them off and tucked her into bed, where she fell asleep instantly. He watched her face while she slept, a smile stuck on his face. She was so sweet, so small and precious to him, yet he knew she was a badass who could take care of herself. He had gotten really lucky with her.

…

Levy remained absolutely still when she awoke. She was very naked, in bed with a very naked Gajeel, and she was pressed _very_ close to him. If she could just stay still for a minute, she could get up the nerve to get out of bed, despite the raw desire to press closer and beg him for… _no_ she couldn't think like that, or she wouldn't make it. She took a steadying breath, and another, and another, each growing more ragged. This wasn't working. With monumental effort, she swung herself away and up, out of the bed and across the room. She leaned against the wall panting, eyes on her mate's muscled back, their mark moving with the rhythm of his deep, sleeping breaths. She whined. When he flinched at the sound and started to turn in his sleep, she scrambled to grab her clothes, dressing faster than she ever had before and dashing out of the room.

"I'm going to Lucy's!" She called to a surprised Exceed over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. She was halfway across town before she got her heartbeat back to normal. She pulled her hair back and tied it up with an elastic, her locks curling around her face. She had forgotten a headband on her wild dash. She was probably lucky to have remembered shoes and panties with how panicked she had been. "I am really losing it," She said to herself. She paused outside of Lucy's apartment complex, listening carefully to be sure she wasn't interrupting any early morning activities. She heard Lucy moving around, alone, and sighed. She let herself up and knocked on the door. Lucy didn't seem surprised to see her friend, and welcomed her in. Levy saw several boxes scattered around the room. "I was right." She murmured as she sank into Lucy's comfy couch.

"Hmm?" Lucy responded as she flitted around the room, making tea and gathering a handful of possessions into a box.

"You're moving in with Natsu." She said simply, and Lucy nodded with a smile.

"And you and Gajeel got a place yesterday, according to Mira." Levy grunted and closed her eyes. "She also said you had something on your mind. Is it still…" Levy nodded. "Oh, poor Lev." Lucy sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I went to see Porlyusica." Levy said after a sip of tea. "She said she could tell me tonight." Lucy stiffened. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course." Lucy's brows knit as she looked down. Levy wasn't usually so…broken-looking. This was really weighing on her. "Tell me," Lucy said. "What do you want the answer to be?"

"I don't know." Levy replied, curling up with her head in the blonde's lap. "I think...I won't be upset if it says I am."

"And if you aren't?" Levy shrugged, but she knew the answer. She wanted everything with Gajeel, including children. But were they ready?

Levy sat up. "I need a distraction." She said, clapping her hands together. "Need some help?" Lucy smiled and together the two set about packing Lucy's things away. It didn't take nearly long enough, though. Virgo had her things stored in the Celestial Spirit realm within four hours, leaving Levy stuck again.

Lucy sat on her floor, staring hard at her fingertips. Levy gave her a curious look, then squeaked when flames appeared on Lucy's hand. Lucy looked radiantly triumphant. "How did you do that?" Levy asked.

"I just focus on it. It isn't nearly as hard as learning how to summon spirits, but it feels similar, you know?" Lucy shrugged and started again.

Levy looked around for something to try her own skills out on, before remembering the iron chain around her neck. She took one link between her fingers, and concentrated on softening the metal She tried to reach for the power she had felt before, in her fight on Claw Island. It took several minutes before something in her clicked and the metal melted through her fingertips, dripping onto her dress. She smiled happily, dragging the chain free and holding it in her hands.

"That is so cool." Lucy said, eyes wide. "So you can manipulate metal? Can you make it appear _on_ you, like Gajeel's piercings?"

Levy cocked her head. "I haven't tried." She glanced down at her body. "I'd love to see his face, though, if he happened to find a piercing somewhere," She grinned, looking back at Lucy. "Where should I try?"

Lucy put a finger to her chin, a scheming glint in her eyes. "Try your nose first. Just something small, right here." She touched the tip of her finger to Levy's nostril, and passed the mage a compact mirror. Levy stared intently at her reflection. This was entirely new territory, but she assumed it would be similar to summoning iron scales. She focused and focused, and watched in amazement as a tiny iron dot appeared on her nose, growing and moving as she willed it. She turned to Lucy, who hugged her with a squeal. "Levy! That is awesome!" Levy looked at the mirror again, trying to sense if leaving the piercing there would drain any power away from her, but it seemed that it wouldn't. It was surprisingly simple. She grinned.

"I have always wanted my belly button pierced," She said.

"Oh, you are wicked," Lucy said, ushering Levy to the bathroom and the longer body-mirror. Levy slipped out of her dress, and Lucy gasped as she saw the whole of her mark. "Wow," She said, brushing a hand over the tattoo.

Levy smiled. "I know. I thought I would be weirded out by the whole full-body-tattoo thing, but I like it. It reminds me of him." She stroked the neck of the dragon, wrapped around her neck and smiled.

"Right? I mean, I wasn't sure about being wrapped in flames, but I like it. Just seeing them makes me feel like he's giving me a hug." Lucy pressed her thumb into the center of her palm, where her mark ended.

Levy broke the seriousness before her mind could send her running back into Gajeel's bed. "So, belly button?" Lucy nodded vigorously, and they schemed the perfect design. In the end, they decided on something simple. A barbell piercing with a heart dangling from it. It took about twenty minutes of tongue-biting and tweaking to get it right, but Levy was happy with the result, and she was ready to see the look on Gajeel's face when he caught sight of it. She looked out the window when they were finished. "It's about time to head to Porlyusica's." She said, her voice trembling slightly as she slid back into her dress. The piercing felt odd when it rubbed against the fabric. "Want to get a coffee on the way?"

Lucy took her hand. "Delaying it won't make you feel better." She said softly. Levy sighed. "Come on. Let's go." The two left and headed out to the forest. To Levy's surprise, Lily met them just past the first trees.

"I thought you might want some company," He said sheepishly.

"Thanks," Levy said, tears prickling in her eyes. Lily jumped into her arms, and she carried him with them in peaceful silence, warmed by her friend's compassion. When they got to the house, though, right at sunset, Lucy had to be the one to knock. The door opened almost instantly, and they were wordlessly ushered inside and sat down at the table.

"Ready?" Porlyusica muttered, not wasting any time. Her voice wasn't as harsh as usual, though, knowing the toll it was taking on the woman. Levy gulped and nodded, reaching out for the proffered vial. She stared at it for a full minute before unstopping it and downing it in one gulp. The others at the table were all staring at her as she pressed a hand to her stomach.

"What's going to happen?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"If you are with child, your skin will glow, as if there were a light beneath you." They watched for a few minutes.

"And if I am not?" Levy's eyes were glued to her hand, as if willing it to do something.

"Then nothing will happen." Porlyusica looked almost as anxious.

"How long does it take to take effect?" Lucy asked, watching her friend's face run through an array of different emotions.

"Usually only a few minutes." Levy glanced up as the woman turned an hourglass over. "I would say safely that if it hasn't happened by the time this runs out, it won't." Porlyusica swept through her kitchen, making tea. The timer was a quarter through by the time the tea was set before them. There was a tense silence as everyone's eyes moved back and forth between Levy and the hourglass. No one said a word until the last grain of sand fell through. Levy felt her hear pitch inside of her, saw her dreams of chasing kids around the yard with Gajeel shatter in her mind. She held back her tears. Lucy placed her hand over Levy's. "Well," even Porlyusica looked a little off-put. "There you have it. I would still wait until morning to take that monthly, to keep you on schedule." She advised before kicking them out as politely as possible.

Lucy wrapped her arm over her friend's shoulder as they walked back to town. She wanted to say something, but the broken look on her face told her that words would not help. She dropped Levy off a block from Gajeel's house, Lily padding behind her. Levy bucked up enough to give Lucy a smile as she departed, but it fell away soon after. "Are you okay, Miss Levy?" Pantherlily asked as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah…" He didn't look convinced by her very unconvincing reply. "I will be." She assured. She didn't have to pretend to be exhausted as she curled up in bed, pausing only to slip into one of Gajeel's shirts, breathing in his scent; it had been a trying day for her. Gajeel wasn't home, for some reason—he was probably at the guild, she thought. She sighed, letting her tears fall silently down her face. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.

…

"Levy!" Gajeel called as he shook her. His voice sounded panicky. "Levy, wake up! Come on!"

Levy opened her eyes. "Whaaa…" She groaned, blinking at the strange light filling the room.

"Levy, what's going on?" His hands ran over her face and down her arms.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She froze when she saw her hand.

It was _glowing_.

 _Notes_

 _Oooh. Cliffhanger. ;) Don't worry, I will be back soon. I can't bear to leave it like this. Until then, I do love your feedback!_


	25. Chapter 25

The glow stopped almost as soon as Levy saw it, but it didn't calm Gajeel down at all. "I'm _fine_ ," She reassured him. Lily stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at her with shock. She shook her head in a tiny movement, eyes telling him to shut up. He padded away down the hall. "Look it's nothing. I took this potion earlier; it was supposed to change the color of my hair." She lied smoothly, trying to ease his worry. "See it's finished. I'm fine, Gajeel." He frowned at her, still unconvinced. She had to keep herself still, even though she felt like running around the room, whooping and yelling out her joy. She hadn't realized exactly how much she wanted this until it didn't happen…but now… _I'm pregnant!_ She thought to herself. It was really happening. She couldn't keep still, and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck, kissing him deeply, pressed close against him. He responded instantly, melting into her touch. He had been craving her, having gone an entire day without her. It had hurt when he had woken up alone. But she was there, and she was safe, and she was kissing him.

"You sure yer okay?" He asked.

Levy growled playfully at him, nipping at his neck. "Let me prove to you just how _okay_ I am, baby." She said with a sultry tone. Gajeel groaned and pulled her t-shirt over her head, even as she pulled the belt free of his pants and slid them over his hips. Levy pulled him down onto the bed over her. His lips trailed down her throat to her breasts, latching onto one of her nipples and sucking at her skin greedily. Levy gasped, feeling her body light up inside. She had needed this. She couldn't believe she had managed _days_ without this. Her fingers gripped at the sheets as he switched to her other breast, his hands molding around them. He trailed his kisses down, and lower. She smiled when she felt him freeze up.

"Levy," He moaned, his breath tickling her naval. "What is this?" His tongue flicked over the new piercing, and she gasped. It felt amazing!

"Do you like it?" She said, looking down into his crimson gaze. "It's part of what I was working on at Lucy's."

He growled, low and deep, filling the room with it. The sound resonated within Levy, setting her on fire, making her heart race and her blood sing. Gajeel smiled savagely. The look on his face tipped her past the point of no return. She wanted him to look at her like that every day, every night, for the rest of their lives. She concentrated, feeling their power rise in her. Gajeel returned his attention to his downward journey, his tongue dipping into her naval and back out, tracing down between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled them up and apart, so that her calves rested along his back. Levy moaned his name, and his grip tightened. He froze again, though, just as his tongue touched her sensitive clit. "Levy," He groaned again, her name like worship from his lips.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Levy," He growled, running his tongue from her slit up to her clit. She knew, as she writhed under him. There, directly over that sensitive bud rested an iron stud. As he teased her, the stud pressed against her, adding to the stimulation, and she cried out. Levy squirmed as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. "Fall apart for me, Levy," He groaned, bringing two fingers up to press inside her, curling them until he found that soft spot within. She came hard, crying his name as she gripped his head, holding him to her. She came down gasping for air and looking at his lust-filled eyes. Gajeel licked his lips as He raised up, towering over her. He still held her legs apart. He moved her ankles to his shoulders and lifted her hips slightly, lining himself up to her core, before kissing her. He eased himself inside her, making her squirm and moan again in pleasure as he stretched her walls around his shaft. Gajeel leaned forward, stretching her legs further as he sank deeper into her.

"Yes!" She gasped as he seated himself fully inside, feeling wonderfully full and warm. "Gajeel," She breathed as he began to thrust, slowly but powerfully, his cock almost leaving her empty before a strong thrust filled her again, making her cry out his name again. He kept the same pace until they were both on that edge again, ready to fall into orgasm. He picked up the pace then, shifting slightly so that he could get deeper, faster, harder, until he felt Levy coming undone beneath him. He couldn't resist the feeling of her clenching down on him again and again, and shuddered to a halt, hands gripping her hips as he twitched and came inside her.

Gajeel fell over onto his side, pulling Levy against him, both shining with sweat and breathing hard. Levy splayed her fingers over his chest, smiling happily. Gajeel kissed her, the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose—every inch of skin he could find, he kissed, until she fell asleep again in his arms.

…

Lily tried not to notice how ridiculously happy the couple was as the woke up and got ready to go to the guild the next morning. He tried to pretend he hadn't heard everything the night before. He tried to ignore the fact that _he knew Levy was pregnant_.

"Ya know I can make ya pancakes," Gajeel complained as Levy pulled him into the kitchen, fully dressed.

"I know, silly dragon, but I want French toast, and that apple butter that Mira makes. And I want to talk to Lucy." Gajeel sighed in defeat, and Levy smiled, kissing him once on the lips. "You coming, Lily?" She asked. The Exceed shook his head. He wanted a few hours away from the lovebirds. Levy grinned—she couldn't stop smiling—and pulled Gajeel with her out the door. Lily stared at the doorway for a minute longer, shaking his head the entire time, exasperated, excited, and worried, all at once.

Levy couldn't contain herself. She awoken in her mate's arms with the knowledge that she carried their child. They were moving into the perfect house. She was _happy_. Everything was working out in her favor. She practically skipped to the guild hall, a mildly confused Gajeel following in her wake. She hopped up onto a barstool in front of Mirajane, whose keen eyes missed nothing, and asked for a double order of French toast and bacon. Gajeel ordered the same, and the barmaid hummed and ducked into the kitchen.

How should she tell him? How did one announce this sort of news? Should she just come out and say it? Thoughts whizzed through her mind as she looked around for Lucy. Breakfast came out first, and Levy fell on the food like it was going to disappear. She was drawing in looks from the rest of the guild, even Gajeel looked at her warily, yet amused.

"Levy," Mira said in her sweetest voice. "Can I—"

"Yes." Levy said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

"What? I just wanted to talk—"

" _Yes_." Levy stressed, urging her to understand. Mira's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth, running off into the kitchen again.

"What was that about—" Gajeel began.

He was cut off by Levy jumping out of her seat, having caught sight of Lucy. Being very careful to keep her voice almost silent, so that no one, not even the dragon slayers could hear, she said. "It worked." Lucy looked at her in confusion. "I _glowed_." She said. Lucy immediately began laughing and wrapped her friend in a hug. The rest of the guild looked on in amusement as the blonde walked out of the guild with Levy in tow, abandoning their clueless mates.

Just to be safe, once they were secured in Lucy's now-empty apartment, Levy set up a silencing rune, so that their words couldn't be overheard. "Levy!" Lucy shrieked, sitting cross-legged on the floor like a child. Levy sat against the wall, her legs in front of her, both hands resting on her stomach. "This is so exciting! Are you sure!"

Levy nodded. "I'm sure. It made Gajeel freak out like I had grown a second head or something." That goofy smile was still plastered across her face.

"So you told him?" Lucy could barely contain her own excitement. She was so happy for her best friend, that she finally got her guy, and got him to settle down, and move in with her, and now she was pregnant!

Levy shook her head. "No, I just don't know how to break it to him. I know it needs to be soon, before we leave again. Although, if I tell him, he may not agree to leave." Her brow creased at that thought.

"Nah," Lucy waved it off. "That tomb is supposed to be one of the most secure locations in the kingdoms. You will have Gajeel, as well as Natsu and me, to help look after you. The trick will be getting you back to Magnolia when we are finished, and leaving the sanctuary."

Levy sighed. "I thought he was overprotective before…" She wasn't upset, though. His defensive nature made her feel cared for. Lucy squealed and rushed Levy into another hug, both girls laughing.

There was a knock on Lucy's door, and they froze, Lucy creeping to look through the peephole. "It's the girls." She said with a questioning look at Levy.

"I may have hinted at my news to Mirajane." Lucy just shook her head, opening the door. Mira, Cana, Evergreen, Erza and Lisanna rushed through the doorway and went straight for the blunette with a hundred questions.

"Is it true, Levy?! Am I going to be a godmother?" Mira's face was fierce. Levy could only nod before the other girls broke in. Cana patted her on the back with an 'I knew you were bad' look. Lisanna looked distinctly jealous as she said her congratulations. Ever glowed, her hand over her own swollen belly—she, of course, was six months into her pregnancy with Elfman's child.

Erza took her hand and gave her a serious look. "I will be the god mother of your next child." Levy gulped and nodded again; she meant business.

"This is so exciting!" Mira shouted, her hands clasped before her in glee. "The guild will be bursting with babies soon. First Ever, then Levy—you're next Lucy!" Lucy choked on a sip of water, turning red, then blue as she tried to calm herself down. The others laughed.

"L-let's not get ahead of ourselves." She stuttered.

"So, is there room at Gajeel's house for the three of you?" Lisanna asked with a glare at her sister.

"No," Levy replied. "But we won't be staying at his house. We actually bought a house the day before yesterday. We'll be living there, with Lily, of course."

"Oooh that was fast." Cana said, waggling her eyebrows. "Something sure set a fire under that cute ass of yours." Levy stuck her tongue out, too happy to be upset.

"I just need to figure out how to break it to him?" Levy said, resting her head back against the wall and biting her lip. That silenced the girls.

"Have you two talked about this before? About kids?" Ever asked.

"Yeah, we have, some, and he wants kids, but I don't think he meant he wants kids _right now_. I don't think he'll be upset, really, just shocked."

"You need to tell him before you four leave again," Mira warned. "He needs to be aware of it in case you run into serious danger."

"Don't jinx it." Levy said automatically. "But you're right. He needs to know. She grinned wider. "I could probably get out of the heavy lifting during the move."

"Oh, you aren't doing _any_ lifting." Erza crossed her arms and planted her feet. "We will help you, but you will not lift a finger. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Levy squeaked.

"We need champagne!" Cana yelled suddenly. The girls agreed.

"Well I don't have any here." Lucy muttered.

"Let's go back to the guild. Might as well rip off the band-aid, Lev-Lev," The drunk sang, sauntering to the door. Levy sighed and stood. When she was right, she was right. She rehearsed her announcement in her head as they paraded back to the guild hall. She would just be calm and tell him. Be calm. Tell him _calmly_.

 _"_ _The best laid plans of mice and men…"_

Gajeel was at her side the minute she walked in the doors, looking her up and down. "What the hell is goin' on?" He sounded grumpy.

Levy's words abandoned her when she saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes that she had left him out of something and was ignoring him. The silence stretched as she opened her mouth and closed it again, a blush rising swiftly in her cheeks.

"Oh, for Mavis' sake," Cana said, loudly. "You knocked her up!" Chins dropped all over the guild hall, and silence fell. Gajeel was frozen, completely, stuck to the floor. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Really?" His voice wasn't even a whisper, just a breath of air. Levy nodded apprehensively. Any doubts she had, though, were quelled when his face split with the biggest smile she had ever seen, and she was swung up into his arms and twirled in a circle. There was a standing ovation from their guild mates and the visitors, and Master Makarov bounced up and down on the bar, ordering champagne to be passed out so that they could all drink to their health. Levy was again surrounded by congratulations and questions, but she was securely in Gajeel's arms, and the look in his eyes said he would never let her go.


	26. Chapter 26

As promised by the red-headed knight, Levy was not allowed to lift a single finger while the move was underway. Cana even insisted on carrying the cards with her luggage trapped inside, "just in case." So, she sat cross-legged in her desk chair and directed the guild members that had shown up to help them. Pantherlily had taken one look at the dust settling around them and set immediately to cleaning the entire house with a vengeance. He had Natsu and Lucy scrubbing baseboards and dusting the light fixtures until every surface shone. Levy was surprised at just how many people had shown up to assist them; it looked as though half the guild was there. Gajeel carried most of the heavy furniture in. They had decided to keep his bed, for now, since it was bigger, so he worked to set up their bedroom upstairs. Jet and Droy helped Lily carry in his things to the bedroom off the kitchen. Then Lucy and Levy sat at the desk over a catalog of furniture, planning out the rest of the house. They needed a couch, maybe a couple of armchairs, a big rug for the living room, a new dining table and chairs, since Gajeel had just used the bar in his kitchen, a bigger bed, and, of course, several bookshelves. The four shelves she already had were set up in the bedroom across from Lily's. Max made the mistake of trying to tell Levy not to be lifting her books when she began to organize her collection, and ended up doused in water with a Solid Script: Lightning Bolt aimed for him. Gajeel just laughed and leaned against the doorway, content to watch his woman as she lovingly placed each book in its place.

The move didn't take much time at all, with everyone helping. The fairies began trickling out, returning to the guild hall, or to their homes, until Levy had filled her bookshelves. Lucy and Natsu were the last to leave, having stayed to set up the kitchen and make a pot of tea. Finally, they were alone in their new home. Lily was busy in his room setting up his things. Levy sat on a barstool and looked around, a huge smile on her face. Gajeel stood beside her with his arm slung over her shoulder. She leaned against him and sighed contentedly.

"Is this real?" she asked dreamily.

"If it's a dream, I won't letcha wake up," Gajeel replied.

"Good." She closed her eyes, and they rested there in the peace of the afternoon.

A frantic knock sounded at the door. Who could possibly be here now? Gajeel and Levy both moved to the door, opening it with caution. "Why is Juvia the last to know important things?" The blue-haired rain-woman pouted on their doorstep, Gray bent over at the gate, hands on his knees and gasping for air.

"Did you have to run…all the way here…from the guild?" He panted.

"Juvia needed to know if what she heard was true." She took Levy's hands in hers. "Are you two together?" Her eyes shone fiercely.

Levy nodded, and Juvia threw her arms around the script mage with a laugh. "Oi, let my woman breathe. Don't go crushin' her." Levy rolled her eyes. Gajeel was already the hovering father. She wondered what he would be like when the baby was actually born.

"Juvia always hoped you two would get together! Miss Levy is so good for her friend Gajeel." Gray managed to catch up, finally, standing behind Juvia in the doorway. Levy invited them in to sit in the kitchen with them. "So how long have you two been dating, now?"

Levy's left hand fluttered nervously; apparently Juvia had not heard everything. The woman's eyes, though, were drawn instantly to the jewel on Levy's finger, and her mouth fell open. "We sort of…skipped that part." Levy squeaked as Juvia turned a stony gaze on Gajeel.

"Just how much has Gajeel been keeping from Juvia?" She asked sharply.

"Look, it happened so quickly, and I would have loved to talk to you about it, but I knew you and Gray were on a job, and I didn't want to interrupt you, but Gajeel and I are mated, and engaged, and pregnant." Levy blurted out all at once. Gray sputtered, eyes going back and forth between Levy and Gajeel.

"Did Miss Levy say…pregnant?" Juvia asked quietly. Levy nodded. There was a pause, one minute, another. She turned to glare at Gajeel. "Did Gajeel move too quickly for Juvia's friend? Was he a brute? Is that why this has moved so fast?"

"Oi, don't look at me. The shrimp's the one who got _me_ into bed, not the other way 'round." Gray laughed, and Juvia turned in surprise to a very red-faced Levy, who nodded.

Juvia grinned after the shock wore off, pulling both mages in for a hug. "Then congratulations! Juvia is happy for you two!"

"Yeah, man, hope you're both happy and all." Gray said, awkwardly patting Gajeel on the back; the two had never been close. "Come on, Juv, let's leave them alone. They probably want to, uh, finish unpacking." Juvia blushed and stood, following Gray to the door.

"O-of course. Juvia is sorry to have barged in like this. Good-night!"

"We'll talk later, promise." Levy said, squeezing the woman's hand once before she walked out the door. They watched the two walk to the gate and down the road, and Levy's eyes widened as she watched Gray take Juvia's hand and pull her closer when they thought they were out of sight. "Well, I guess we really do need to talk," she mused.

"You know, the stripper's right. There are a couple of things I'd like to unpack now," Gajeel's voice was low and sexy. Levy's breathing turned heavy instantly.

"Yeah? There's something I've been dying to unpack all day." She answered as the door shut and her mate pulled her up the stairs to christen their new home.

…

Levy didn't want to move a muscle. She was warm and safe, curled up with her mate. They had begun a life together, living together, working together, _being_ together, and it was almost more than she could stand.

"I know." Came Gajeel's deep voice. She smiled. "I can't believe we're here, love."

"I can." She kept her voice soft, not wanting to break the morning quiet. "I have dreamed about this for years."

"Yeah? What parts 'a this have you dreamed?" His tone turned playful.

Levy leaned up and kissed him on the lips, a soft, happy kiss. "Every…Last…piece." She punctuated each word with a kiss, on his nose, his neck, his chest. She proceeded to kiss every bit of scarred, muscled flesh, while he melted under her attention. The time lacrima sounded next to the bed and Levy sighed. She placed one last kiss in the center of his chest before turning to deactivate the lacrima.

Gajeel pulled her back against him with a growl. "Don't get out of bed," He pleaded. "Stay."

"I can't." Levy whined. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him until they had to leave town again, but it just wasn't in the cards. "I have to go talk to Porlyusica, and then the girls wanted to help me go shopping for baby things." Gajeel grunted and nuzzled her neck. "You could always come with us." Levy stated. "I would love it if you did."

Gajeel hated shopping; he would rather sit out in the rain and rust. But Levy had him wrapped around her little finger. "Alright." He sighed.

Levy grinned. "Thank you, silly dragon." She patted his hand where it rested over her stomach. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. Just start thinking of what you want in return, anything, and it is yours."

"Just want you," He whispered in her ear, making her heart flutter.

"Then you shall have me," She whispered back, turning to kiss him again. "Come on," She broke away. "We need to get up, or we'll just have to meet them dressed like this." Which would be a sight, since the only stitch of clothing between them was Gajeel's shirt, which was literally between them, tangled in the sheets.

"I dunno, I kinda like the view." He said as Levy stood, his eyes following her ass as she walked to a box sitting in front of the closet.

She threw a pair of dark wash jeans at him. "As much as I like seeing you like this, baby, I am the _only one_ who will _ever_ get to see you like this, understood?" She was smiling, but her voice was a possessive growl to rival his own.

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted as he pulled the jeans over his hips. He sidled over and yanked her ass back against his now-clothed crotch. "Do somethin' fer me, though?" He growled in her ear. "No panties." Levy shuddered and nodded, breathing ragged.

Levy escaped his grasp and shimmied into a denim skirt that stopped two inches above her knee and a deep red crop top that matched Gajeel's eyes and stopped just above her naval, showing off her belly button ring. She matched it with her red sandals and turned in a circle to show off to her mate.

"Shows off a lot." Gajeel grumbled, pulling her against him so that her shoulders were pressed against his chest. They were both facing the mirror, his head resting on top of hers.

Levy smiled; they made a much better-looking couple now. Where she used to be a pristine pixie against a back-drop of danger and darkness, she fit in. Her tattoos, along with the nose and belly button piercing made her look kind of bad-ass, which she enjoyed immensely. And Gajeel was smiling, his face not caught in a grimace, or a snarl that made children want to run for their mothers. He still had that shadow around him, following him like an aura, but it was more…sexy than scary—like you could tell just by looking at him how _amazing_ sex with him would be. "I like showing off my mark." She said, turning her head to press her cheek against the hard planes of his pecs, breathing his scent deep. "I like it when everyone else can see I'm yours. I like that yours isn't completely hidden, too." She ran the tip of her fingernail up his arm, tracing the path of the dragon's wing, up his bicep…all the way to his broad shoulder. She heard his breath hitch.

"Well, when ya put it like that…" He growled, pulling her against him more snuggly. Levy nuzzled his chest, turning into him more as his hands wandered over her exposed flesh. "So when _did_ ya get this pierced?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Levy inhaled one last time, then turned back towards the mirror as he toyed with the tiny iron heart. "I didn't." She answered. He gave her a confused look in their reflection. "Did you get all of those studs by piercing?" She traced the lines of studs up his forearms, seeing the lightbulb go off behind his eyes. "Lucy was testing her fire power, and we were bored and nervous and excited and in need of something to kill time, so we…experimented."

"I like it." He whispered as he bent and nuzzled her neck, biting her gently. She gasped, making him chuckle as he pulled his head away again. He looked back up at their reflection, then pouted, a hand coming up to caress where he had just bitten her. "Yer healin' is keepin' me from leaving hickies." He complained.

Levy laughed, turning in his arms. "Baby, you left one _hell_ of a hickie, over 80% of my body. Plus my healing is keeping me and our baby safe."

Gajeel's eyes lit up, and he bent to kiss her. "Say that again." He said against her lips.

"It's keeping us safe?" She asked, confused. Then, she understood. "Our baby." She whispered, smiling from ear to ear. " _Our baby._ "

"Have I told you how happy I am about that?" They stood with their eyes closed, safe and warm in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together.

"Once or twice." She grinned.

"'Cause I am, love, happier than I've ever been." He grunted. "We need to move. 'Fore I decide I'm not lettin' you go."

"Just one more minute." She pleaded. She breathed deeply, their scents combining and filling them like the world's most heady perfume. She groaned as she pulled away, the air cold and dry without him. "We do need to get going. Breakfast first?" He nodded, not letting go of her hand. They went downstairs to find Lily waiting in the kitchen. "We're going to the guildhall for breakfast. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here. I have a few more things to organize, and we're all stocked up on kiwis. I might just start the yard work today." Lily looked pleased with himself, staring off into the distance, planning where the best place to plant a kiwi orchard would be on the property. He was going to enjoy this new home very much—especially since he couldn't hear a thing from upstairs the night before.

 _Notes_

 _Okay, boys and girls, hold onto your hats._

 _I know I said it would be back to normal after last week's crazy binge-posting. But, events have shown that may not be the case. We are having some pretty severe weather here, as in, I am sitting in a closet with my cat waiting on several rotating wall clouds to pass by, hoping they don't touch down, and will likely be here for the next two days. So. As long as we still have power, and Wi-Fi, you are in luck. I don't have a whole lot I can do right now, so writing is about my only outlet, and will likely be posting several chapters in the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy the beginnings of these new adventures for the soon-to-be Redfox family. And yes, I did just say the_ start _of new adventures, because the saga of_ Iron Lace _is far from over (points if you read that in the voice of Princess Irulan Corrino, bonus points if you get the reference). Anyway, here is an extra long chapter, with more to come._

 _Like always: Favorite, Follow, and Review! I really do read all of those wonderful reviews, and, yes, I really do like the feedback._


	27. Chapter 27

There were several fairies still passed out under the tables at the guild hall when they arrived, broken chairs and various spilled spirits coating the floor. So, a totally normal morning-after for the Fairy Tail guild. Laki was shaking her head at the mess as she molded new chairs and tables to replace the broken pieces. Levy stepped over Makao's leg and hopped onto a barstool. Mirajane was humming as she polished a glass. "Morning Mira!" Levy said pleasantly. "Can we get some French toast and some of that turkey bacon?" Gajeel growled, and Levy laughed. "Alright, and two orders of regular bacon. Oh, and an apple juice, and a beer, please!" Gajeel scooted his stool closer to Levy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Mira smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Levy turned sideways and leaned her back into Gajeel's side, closing her eyes contentedly. "So, how long do you think we will stay in the tomb?" She said quietly. Gajeel hummed in question. His hand was stroking her hair absently. "I'm just planning our packing list." It took two minutes, several subtle throat-clearings and Mira finally splashing a handful of ice-water on them to realize that their breakfasts were ready. Even the water didn't break their warm and fuzzy mood, though, as they turned to the food and ate happily.

"A few months at least." Gajeel said around a mouthful of bacon, his hand rubbing Levy's thigh. "Maybe longer. Still don't know how I feel 'bout leavin' all those guys down there without a slayer."

Levy nodded and sipped her juice. "I figured we would at least stay until they no longer need a translator."

"Hell, shrimp, any dragon slayer can translate for 'em. We don't need ta be there." Gajeel's hand slid further up her thigh, his fingers sliding just under the hem of her skirt.

"Well, Gajeel, we will also have a baby running around here soon. I would like to have better control over my powers before then." Levy's skin tingled where he touched her. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking at them before spreading her legs for him, innocently taking a bite of her French toast. She felt Gajeel shudder and slide his hand further up her skirt, leaning over her to hide them from prying eyes. "Plus, it would allow us ample time alone together," She whispered, nuzzling his neck. She turned more toward him.

"That is true." He growled, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against the heat between her legs, and she hid her gasp in his shoulder.

"Gajeel," She sighed. "There's a broom closet through that hallway." She took his chin in her hand and turned it to a small hallway behind the bar.

Gajeel grinned evilly and stood, throwing her over his shoulder. Levy giggled as he rushed around the bar and toward the door at the end of the hallway. He slammed it shut and spun Levy back around, pinning her against the door. Levy moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and struggling to undo his jeans. As soon as his cock was free, he thrust forward, filling her in an instant, making her cry out. One hand went to cover her mouth; they didn't need to be interrupted, not now. His other hand squeezed her ass, And if they weren't fast, Mira would go looking for them. Levy's thighs gripped him hard as he pounded into her. She bit down on his fingers, trying to keep quiet, whimpering in pleasure as she came. Her eyes were locked on his. Gajeel's hand went down to grab her thigh, his lips blocking her cries instead. Levy pressed closer, one arm around his side to dig her nails into his back, the other tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on it. Her lips travelled to his ear. "Please," She whimpered in his ear. "Please, baby, cum with me." She was so close to cumming again, feeling him fill her again and again. He groaned and bit down on her shoulder to hide his own groan as he slammed deep into her, letting his orgasm take him.

After, they stayed like that, holding each other together, so they didn't fall apart. Once they had caught their breath, Levy slid down the door, steadying herself, readjusting her skirt and hair. Gajeel chuckled softly as he pulled his jeans back up, pulling Levy in for another kiss. "Gihihi, come one, shrimp. Said ya had ta talk to the witch."

"Yeah, Just wanting to know if I need to bring any specific potions or anything with us." Gajeel smacked her on the ass as she opened the door. She turned back with a scolding grin, walking through the hallway. Mira was waiting for them as they emerged behind the bar. Blessedly, the guild was still empty.

"Have fun?" Mira said with a smile. Levy did not fail to notice her right hand tapping her fingers against her little black book. Levy groaned.

"Can we keep this between us?" Levy squeaked. "A gift of faith from the baby's godmother?" Gajeel snorted, and Levy elbowed him, earning a grunt.

Mira's smile broadened. "Of course, Levy. This time." The threat was clear in her voice, and Levy sighed in relief.

Kinana glided in behind the bar, breaking the tension. She smiled sweetly and hugged Levy to her. "Congratulations, Levy! I just heard the news this morning!"

Levy returned the hug and the smile. "Thank you. We are excited." She took Gajeel's hand in hers. "Are you here to help set up so Mira can leave with us later?"

"Of course. She works so hard; she needs a break. You guys have fun shopping."

Mira giggled happily. "Are you two headed out to see Ms. Porlyusica right now?" Levy nodded. "Okay, well then, I will see you back here in two hours. That will give us enough time to get this place cleaned back up and get the girls sobered up."

"Thanks, Mira!" Levy pulled Gajeel towards the door.

"Two hours! That means you don't have time to stop and play!" The she-devil called after them. Levy was glad they were already walking out the door, because it meant no one could see her blush, or Gajeel's pout.

The walk was quiet and peaceful. Mira was correct; they didn't have time to 'play,' as she put it, so they walked hand-in-hand through the trees. Levy hummed quietly, the only sound besides the general chatter of the creatures in the forest. Levy stepped up to the recluse's door and knocked firmly. Gajeel was just starting to grumble about being ignored when the door opened.

"What." The woman grunted. "Can't you fairies go a day without needing me to help you patch things up?"

"Good morning, ma'am." Levy waved. "I just…um...well, you know that _thing_ you were helping me with?"

"What about it?" She glanced at Gajeel suspiciously.

"It turns out the potion did work. It just took a while to set in." Porlyusica's eyes snapped back to Levy and widened. "I'm pregnant." Levy couldn't kill her smile. She loved saying that now. She didn't miss the other woman's brief look of joy before it was crushed into submission by her standard look of disdain and general annoyance.

"Great. Another fairy that'll be banging on my door at all hours of the day and night." She grumbled. Levy bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to talk me through some things so that I can minimize the number of visits to your place while I am pregnant, and just after the baby is born. We would hate to keep bothering you because Gajeel here overreacted to something." Levy bumped his shoulder playfully, and she saw a ghost of an almost-smile on the witch's face.

"Seems fair. Come in." She turned, and they followed her in, sitting at the table while she began sorting through her bookshelves, pulling a handful of leather-bound tomes down. There were seven in total, in various languages. Levy was shocked to see one in Draconic, even more shocked to see that she had absolutely no trouble reading the new language now: _The Mating and Procreation of Dragons and Slayers_. She reached for it, letting out an undignified—and highly offended—squeak when Porlyusica smacked her fingers. She stared open-mouthed at the pinkette, while Gajeel bent over laughing at the look on her face at being denied a book. "Humans, no patience," She muttered. She placed a hand on the top of the stack. "I am _lending_ these books to you. I expect them returned to me when you are finished. I have a feeling more of you fairies will be needing them soon. I am trusting you—and I do mean _you_ , Miss McGarden, and not another of your guild—to read through them, translate the text, and make a copy for your guild library, before returning them here. And when you do, I expect to see the child." Levy raised an eyebrow at the almost-tender tone in her voice. "I'll need to check it to make sure that guild of yours doesn't screw it up." Levy nodded. That, she understood.

"Of course, Miss Porlyusica. They will be safe with us. And we will be far away from the guild."

"Eh? Where are you two hiding away, then?" The woman snapped.

"I thought the Master might have told you." Levy said with amusement. "Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu and I will be heading to the ruins on Claw Island. We have recently discovered that these ruins are actually one of several dragon-tomb sanctuaries hidden throughout the kingdoms. We will be on the other side of Fiore, in one of the safest places in Earthland. Your books will be safe."

"So will you." Gajeel grunted, mussing her hair.

Porlyusica nodded, then turned and handed Levy a small green-tinted lacrima. Then take this. This is direct line to me. No matter where I am, or what I am doing, you will be able to reach me. Use it for _emergencies_." She glared at Gajeel. "And you, listen to your mate. If she says it isn't an emergency, then it isn't an emergency."

"Ya act like I'm some crazy, hoverin' mess or somethin'." Levy and Porlyusica shared a long-suffering look and left that conversation alone.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Levy said warmly. "And I promise, I will bring the baby to see you. For that check up." Levy stood to leave and reached for the books, only to have her hands slapped again, this time by Gajeel. She growled, not afraid to slap her mate back like she was the witch. "You better have had a damn good reason for that, mate."

Gajeel laughed. "Gihihi. Once a bookworm, always a bookworm, shorty." He kissed the top of her head and grabbed the stack of books, but not before Levy could sneak out the one in Draconic. Gajeel tried to take it back but Levy backed away, glaring. "Fine, you can carry that one, but put the lacrima in my pack." Levy distractedly followed his request, already opening the book and skimming the introduction. Gajeel groaned. "You gonna read the whole way back?" Levy didn't answer, already engrossed. "Fine. Walk right behind me. No wanderin' off." Levy nodded, both leaving, Porlyusica shoeing them away.

The woman shook her head as they walked off. "Those two." She muttered to herself. "What are you going to do with your children, Makarov?"

 _Notes_

 _Okay. Wow. So. I am not dead. The power did end up going out, right after a report of a tornado touching down and heading toward me. So my writing was put on hold. I am back, though, and ready for action. Sort of. My right hand is out of commission for a while, so putting chapters together may take me longer, but bear with me. I love that you guys are reading this, and that you are enjoying the story. I really love reading the reviews; they make my day. So, please, favorite, follow, and review, and I will be back soon with more of the adventures of Levy and Gajeel and the rest of Fairy Tail!_


	28. Chapter 28

Levy was in the middle of a captivating chapter on the nesting habits of pregnant she-dragons when fingers snapped in her face, breaking her eye-contact with the pages. "Earthland to McGarden!" Came an exasperated voice over the sound of Levy's growl. She swiped a hand at the snapping fingers and tried to focus back on the book, but it was snatched away and snapped closed. Levy snarled and lunged for it, only to have Gajeel's arm wrap around her waist and yank her onto his lap, trapping her there.

"What the hell?" She growled. In this one day, which wasn't even half-through, she had been denied—not once, but twice—the reading of a stack of new books, and now some brave, stupid mage had _dared_ to pull a book out of her hands and _lost her place_. The guild hall was silent, mouths falling open. No one, _no one_ , got in between Levy McGarden and her books; it was guild law. The last time was when she was a child, maybe eight years old, and Jet and Droy had been bored and ready to go train with their team mate—she wasn't leader of Shadowgear just yet. They had pulled a book a few inches away from her, and accidently spilled a glass of orange juice all over the pages. What happened next could only be described as a one-sided rampage, a tiny, blue-haired devil-woman that left pain and destruction in her wake. It was what finally put her in the leadership position with those two. Ever since, the wizards of Fairy Tail were extremely careful not to touch Levy's books. Until now, it seemed.

Lucy had been the one to snap in Levy's face. But it was Erza who held her precious book. Levy's lip curled. "Now, Levy." Erza scolded. But there was a note of nervousness in the red-head's tone.

"Come on, Lev!" Lucy said, forcing her voice to sound chipper, as though their very safety was riding on the line. "It's time to go shopping." Levy's ears perked at that, but she remained glaring at her book. "Maybe you can find some more books to add to this stack for Gajeel to carry. And I will buy you some bedtime stories for the baby." Levy turned her gaze to her friend. That did sound wonderful.

"Brother's Grimm? Leather-bound collector's edition? Illustrated?" She asked. It had already been on the 'need' section of her 'need, want, have' list for the baby. Lucy nodded almost frantically, and the entire guild let out a sigh of relief at Levy's smile. Erza very gently set the Draconic book down on the stack, and Cana slapped a card down on it quickly, encasing them in her magic before some drunk fairy could walk by and spill something on them or knock them to the floor, or—Mavis forbid—tear a page.

"Let's go!" Lucy said excitedly, taking Levy's arm in hers and pulling her out of Gajeel's lap. Gajeel grumbled about blondes stealing his woman and stood, following the horde of women out the door. It was going to be a long day.

Erza brought her luggage cart with them, empty and ready to be filled. The shopkeepers of Magnolia saw the incoming fairies and saw dancing dollar signs, smiling and ushering them in. Word spread quickly around town that they were shopping for baby things, rumors spreading and spreading, and the stores moved around displays to show their cute, baby-themed items. Everyone in town new what it meant with the Fairy Tail girls headed out to shop; they would buy a vast amount of items that they didn't need, and they weren't afraid to spend obscene amounts of money on them.

Gajeel's eyes got bigger and bigger as the day wore on. They had to have stopped at every store at least once. There were even several stores they stopped at multiple times. They bought a new couch, with two matching armchairs and a leather and iron studded coffee table; a big kitchen table with six chairs; four new bookshelves and a desk and big padded chair, and a bench for the window in the library downstairs; a vanity dresser for their bedroom; a crib, changing table, wardrobe, bookshelf, and rocking chair all a matching deep crimson—and that was just the furniture! All the girls bought outfits and toys for the baby, some of them gender-neutral, but they second they saw a cute dress, they bought it, and a cute boy's outfit to make up for it. Mira winked and said if the first one was a girl, they could use the boys' clothes for their next child. Levy had just laughed, and Gajeel hugged her tight. He liked the mental image of a house full of their children.

Levy was amazed; Gajeel didn't complain once, even when they spent an hour in the bookshop, ending up with two dozen children's books, and another dozen or so on pregnancy, parenting and child-development. The last stop on the girls' agenda was maternity clothes, and they forced Levy into a changing room, occasionally throwing new dresses and shirts and leggings over the door and new shoes under it. Gajeel sat on a couch outside the changing room. He watched the fairies flutter around like, well, like fairies. They were in their element here, He saw Juvia hand Levy a dress the same shade of blue as his mate's hair with a white paisley design over it, showing her the matching flats, and a baby-sized version of the same outfit. Lucy and Virgo kept handing her outfits covered in stars and sequins, and a pair of knee-high, dark brown leather boots with a short heel that showed off her long legs. He kept an eye on those boots. If they didn't buy them for her, he would. Erza was excited because she found a tiny Heart Kreuz suit of armor for a toddler, gushing over how adorable it was. Gajeel rolled his eyes, but didn't object. Mirajane kept handing Levy low cut tops and high-cut miniskirts. Luckily, Lisanna was on veto-duty. Evergreen was lurking around the lingerie section, and kept sneaking past him, hiding the outfits from his sight.

"Trust me, Levy, you will have him begging for you." She said.

Gajeel laughed outright at Levy's whining response. "It's not that. I'll only wear it once, because he'll tear it off." The girls blushed at that, but Levy just pouted. He did see her tuck a couple of those outfits between some of her dresses, though.

Several armfuls of clothes and a dozen baby blankets later, the girls finally announced they were finished, and headed down the road towards their new home, the cart so full that Gajeel ended up grabbing the last few bags before they could fall off. Levy walked beside him, her arm wrapped around his waist, leaning against his side. "Thank you, silly dragon." She murmured, closing her eyes and trusting him to keep her upright.

Gajeel grunted and had Cana store the bags in his arms in one of her cards, then reached down and picked his shrimp up, carrying her princess style. She must have been exhausted, because she didn't complain, curling her face towards him and breathing in his scent. The girls smiled at the two of them.

Lily met them on the porch. "Lemme take her upstairs, and I'll help ya unload," He grunted. The exceed nodded and shifted into his battle form, taking in the sight of the stuffed cart and the couple of cards in Cana's hand, shaking his head.

Gajeel gently lay Levy on their bed, pulling back the blanket and settling it over her shoulders. Levy held onto his shirt though, pouting when he tried to pull away. He smiled and smoothed the hair off of her forehead. "I'll just be gone a couple of minutes, love. I'll be right back."

"Promise?" She said sleepily, wriggling around to find the most comfortable position.

Gajeel kissed her cheek and stood. "Promise." He backed out of the room and shut the door softly. He stepped as quietly as he could downstairs. The others gave him knowing smirks, and he just scowled back. "Ya better be quiet. You wake her up, ya got me ta deal with." He growled. Mira mock-saluted, and the group broke down in giggles, making Gajeel roll his eyes. "Come on." He and Lily started unloading furniture. They didn't bother arranging it yet; they knew Levy would want to do that. The girls began sorting through the clothes, arranging them in piles that made no sense whatsoever to Gajeel, but he didn't interrupt them. The sun was set and the moon high by the time the cart was empty. Lucy and Lily had put tea together, and they all sat around the kitchen and living room taking their last sips and glancing around at their haul, looking quite pleased with themselves. Gajeel slumped down in one of the new chairs—which he had helped pick out—and sighed, worn down from their day of shopping. He didn't know how they did it. Or where all the money they spent on this stuff came from.

Finally they all trickled out the door, and Lily disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door after a knowing look towards Gajeel. He stood with a groan and quietly ascended the stairs. He opened the door, trying not to wake Levy up, but she was already sitting up in bed, the lamp by the bed on as she scribbled in her notebook. "What're ya doin, shrimp?" He asked, smiling as he pulled off his shirt and flung it into the basket across the room. His jeans followed it, and he slipped under the blanket and pulled her close.

"I think we should leave the morning after tomorrow." Was her reply. He looked over her shoulder to see a packing list. He groaned when he saw no fewer than 17 books on her growing list. "That gives us time to arrange the house, pack everything up, and set it up to get my books delivered to the archaeologist's home. If we leave the next day, by the time we arrive at our client's house, our books should be there. He is taking his crew and their books and supplies—and us—on a ship, and has a mage who can transport all of our luggage so we don't have to carry it. I figure that the four of us can then enter the tombs, talk to the Guardian, then welcome our client inside. We take that day to set up our house there and help them put together their camp, then we start work the next morning. We can take turns babysitting them. While you and I watch them, Natsu and Lucy can practice their magic, and vice versa. After we are certain they can be trusted on their own, we will have more alone time." Levy looked up finally, but he could see she was still in business mode. "I need to know how long we plan on staying. I do kind of want to have the baby here, at home. But, I don't know if that will happen. I know you said a few months, but I need to be more specific. Three months wouldn't be long enough. Six months would probably work, but I had originally been planning on staying a little longer than that. I mean, we could always come back for a few more months after the baby is born. But seven or more months, and we will have to bring things for the baby as well. And if the baby is going to be there with us, too, then we would need more space in that hut, so we have to bring materials and tools to add on, and—" Gajeel cut her off with a kiss, earning a surprised squeak. He slowly pulled the notebook out of her hands and reached over to turn off the lamp, pulling her down in the bed.

"Sleep now, list later," He growled. She started to protest, but he pulled her back against him, cuddling into the pillows and pulling the blanket up. "Sleep." He ordered, closing his eyes. But he was smiling. That was his shrimp, alright.


	29. Chapter 29

Gajeel woke up to an empty bed and the smell of burnt bacon. He stood, stretching, and managed to put on a pair of jeans before following his mate's scent downstairs, where she was dejectedly scraping a pan of blackened food into the trash bin. She was wearing his tank top from yesterday, and nothing else. The way she was standing, he got a good profile look at her, and the open sleeves of the shirt left him with a glimpse of the curve of her breasts. He wolf-whistled, and she jumped, turning and brandishing the pan like a club. He laughed at the sight, and stepped in to take the pan from her, getting more bacon and some eggs out of the fridge. "Why dontcha go upstairs and grab that list, bring it down here. I'll make breakfast." He said, ruffling her already-messy hair.

Levy perked up, pecking him on the lips before skipping upstairs. Gajeel managed to get a glimpse of her bare ass as she did, and smirked. He was glad to see she hadn't changed when she came back down, sitting at the table and spreading out a couple of pages, chewing on the end of her pen.

"Why do ya want to have the baby here?" Gajeel asked her, not turning around. He had tied on his apron over his bare chest to avoid grease spatter.

Levy looked up at him, brow furrowed. "I had always just imagined it like that, giving birth in the infirmary at the guildhall, surrounded by my friends and family. But, I was thinking, no matter where we decide to have the baby, as long as you are with me, I would be alright. And my friends and family will be there no matter what. All of Fairy Tail could probably find a way to get to the tombs if we decided to just stay there, just to see our baby."

Gajeel nodded. "Then plan on bringing stuff for the baby. Let me take care of expanding the hut. In fact, we could probably build our own, out of iron maybe, when we get there. That way we always got a place to go if we need it." He paused to salt the eggs. "Plan for a year." He added.

Levy smiled up at him. "I like that idea. Okay. So we'll need the crib and the changing table, then, and probably the wardrobe. We'll have to bring lots of diapers, and baby blankets, and bottles. Plus toys, and all of our clothes. We can make a desk, and a bookshelf." She broke off. "Actually, do you think we could make the changing table and a crib and wardrobe when we get there, too, out of iron? Then I wouldn't have to find a way to pack furniture."

Gajeel brought two plates of food to the table and sat down. "Course. Any furniture, we either can make, or is already there. If Wendy grew up there, it's possible there's a crib or other kids' furniture in one of the huts." Levy nodded seriously, and started crossing things off one of her lists. "Eat." He said through a mouthful of bacon, pointing a fork at her plate. She nodded and absently took a big bite of her scrambled eggs. She brought out a clean sheet of paper and split it into four sections, labeling each one as a separate bag. He looked over and saw four suitcases lined up and open on the floor—a black, a crimson, a blue, and an orange. She sorted her list, and he could see her mind working the items around like a puzzle. There was also a cedar chest open, with the books from Porlyusica along with about ten blank leather-bound books, and a box with pens, ink, and her gale-force glasses tucked away. He was impressed at her ability as he saw her figure out how to pack a year's-worth of clothes, supplies and gear into four smallish suitcases. He saw her chew on her pencil again, and broke in, "Use some of the diapers to pack around the books, that way they're safer, and it frees up space in the orange one." Levy grinned and managed to fit the last of their necessities into that freed space. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"That gets it!" She exclaimed. "Thanks, baby." She dug into her breakfast with abandon, finishing before he did, for once. Gajeel stood to do the dishes, while she went to the piles of clothes the girls had left her, reading the paper they'd left with their sorting system.

"Are ya really bringin' _all_ of those?" He asked pointedly, receiving a look from Levy that assured him that it was, indeed, a stupid question. "Never mind." He grumbled, putting their plates away. She began folding them into tight bundles and arranging them in a strange patter in the blue suitcase that he saw would maximize the amount they could pack. He went down the list and began gathering their things—blankets, baby toys, outfits, headbands, shampoo, tea. Food, they figured they could buy in Alabaster Village, if they needed, or if Levy was craving something, but she loved the tea that Mira made at the guild, and made sure to keep it on the list, along with a note to get a big tin of it from the she-devil later in the day. Levy stood to retrieve her communication lacrima and placed it on the floor next to her. She was about to call Lucy, when Gajeel pointed out what she was wearing. Levy blushed and rushed up to their bedroom to put on her old orange dress and a pair of leggings, running back downstairs.

"Levy?" Lucy asked when she picked up. Levy smiled, but continued folding things into the bag.

"Lu, do you know when you and Natsu are planning on leaving?" She asked.

Lucy turned to share a look with Natsu, who stood just barely within sight of the lacrima. "We weren't sure. Everything we needed to do is taken care of. We were going to wait on you."

"Well, I am packing our stuff now. We are going to leave tomorrow to head to the client's house. You could go with us, or just meet us at the tomb, whichever you would prefer."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wow, so soon." Her eyes squinted, looking into her own lacrima. "Are you folding baby clothes? How long are you all planning on staying?"

Levy gave her a slightly guilty look. "Gajeel says maybe a year? That is about what I was planning, too, before…before we got the news."

Lucy whistled. "Have you broken it to Mira yet?"

Levy groaned. "Not yet. I was hoping to have everything ready to go, and have backup with me, in case she decides she needs to hold me prisoner at the guild until she's held her god-baby."

Lucy nodded grimly. "That would probably be your best course of action." She glanced around the room behind her. "Yeah, tomorrow will work. How about we meet you at the island. That way Natsu and I can get all our stuff set up, so we can watch the scientists while you get yours set up."

"Sounds perfect." Levy said. "Then I'll see you in a couple days, unless you want to meet at the guild in a for lunch, so Gajeel and I can break the news to everyone."

"Sure. Lunch sounds great. See you there at one?"

Levy nodded. "See you. Thanks!"

"No problem, Lev." The lacrima went dark.

Levy glanced around. Gajeel had gathered everything on the list and stacked them in piles based on which bag they would go in. He was sitting on the ground watching her work things into suitcases like a pro. Well, almost everything. She blushed when she thought of her secret items, the ones Evergreen had convinced her to get. She smiled at him, and he smirked back. "Can you grab my notebook and pen, please?" She was surprised when he reached to the floor beside him to grab them. She quickly turned to a clean page and drew several boxes. She thought for only a moment before sketching several strange-looking shapes, and labeling them. She handed the notebook back to Gajeel, who glanced down in confusion.

He understood once he made out the labels. "This how you want the rooms arranged?" He asked. Levy nodded, and he stood, kissing the top of her head as he went. "Yer wish is my command, love. You keep folding."

Levy chewed on her lip as she tried to keep the images of how exactly everything fit into the suitcases. She had just managed to zip the last one closed when Gajeel exited the library, having set up all of their furniture there. He had an armful of books that he set down softly by the chest, next to a waist-high stack of diapers. "Gihi. Ya know, I'm pretty sure they sell diapers in Alabaster." He said as he returned to the library for the other stack of books.

"I know, but I want to make sure we're prepared for anything. And with a baby, it never hurts to have extra diapers." Gajeel couldn't argue with that. He watched Levy reorganize the books and place them just so in the chest, packing the diapers around them. There was just enough room at the top for two more baby blankets and her favorite soft fleece blanket from their bed. She latched the chest shut with finality and stood, wiping the palms of her hands on her thighs. "There." She said, glancing at the clock. "Finished, with twenty minutes to spare."

Gajeel grinned and pulled her along with him to the library, shutting the door. "Twenty minutes, eh?" he growled in her ear, making her giggle, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. He sat her down on the new desk and pushed her back, pulling her leggings off her perfect ass.

"Here?" Levy asked, still giggling as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips.

"I remember some promise about enjoying you on every surface of our house." He replied as his fingers circled her clit, feeling how wet she was for him already. Levy gasped and arched into his hand as he nibbled her neck. He rubbed some of her juices on his hard cock and lined himself up, teasing her by just barely pushing forward, until just the head of him was inside. She squirmed, but he held her back, not letting her push in deeper.

Levy whined. "Gaaajeeeel." She groaned. "Please…"

"Please, what, love?" He said, teeth grazing the hollow of her throat.

"Please fuck me." She answered, eyes heavily lidded in lust, her hands tugging the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yer wish is my comm _and_!" One the last syllable, he thrust forward hard, feeling her stretch around him, feeling her tense and cry out, feeling the hot coil inside of him tighten.

"Yes! Gajeel!" Levy yelled, tugging harder at his hair as he created at slow, hard rhythm. Her toes curled, and she used her calves at the back of his thighs to pull him even closer. She felt herself on the precipice, but held back, waiting for him. "Gajeel, please, I want…I want to feel you…cum with me!" She gasped. Gajeel threw back his head and roared, overcome with lust at her words, and slammed home, deep inside her, spilling his seed. Levy felt the hot rush of his orgasm and tensed up, biting down on his neck as she came with him.

Levy wanted to stay like that for a minute, readjust to the world, but a glance at the clock told her they had two minutes to get ready to go to the guild. She sighed and unwound her legs, pushing Gajeel away. She pulled her tights back up and adjusted her dress, patting her hair down. She turned Gajeel once his jeans were back in place, and had him crouch down so she could untangle his hair with her fingers. Gajeel went upstairs to grab a shirt, and Levy slipped a pair of light brown ankle boots on, tucking her light pen into them. She reached into the hallway closet to pull out a small box with a bow on it, and slipped it into her purse just as Gajeel came down the stairs. They wrapped an arm around each other and walked to the guild hall.

Gajeel was wary when they neared the guild hall. He could have sworn he saw that blue cat punk Happy dart inside once the two of them had gotten within eye-sight, and he couldn't hear the usual sounds of drunken brawls from the sidewalk. Something was up. The second the doors swung open, mini explosions sounded from all around. Black and silver confetti was flung into the air in front of them, and the whole guild shouted "Surprise!"

Levy laughed and looked up at her mate's completely stunned face. "Happy birthday, Gajeel!" She said with a smile.

Gajeel's jaw dropped. He saw the banner hanging from the second floor banister, and the massive cake in the shape of a sleeping dragon sitting on a table near the bar. The middle of the guild hall was cleared of all furniture, and a padded mat was rolled out on the floor—a place for some good-natured sparring. There was even a small stack of gifts around the cake. He looked down at his shrimp in awe. He had never really had a birthday party, never really thought he wanted one. Until he saw the scene before him. He was even more surprised when he saw the little box she held up in her free hand. He took it gingerly.

"Open it," She urged, excited to see the look of childish joy and astonishment on his face. He took the bow off and stuck it on the top of Levy's hair, making her giggle, and carefully undid the wrapping paper, He opened the lid to reveal a new light pen, black, with red filigree, and an iron bolt on the end of it. "Do you like it?" She asked.

He looked down at his mate with a huge, genuine smile, and pulled her up for a kiss. The guild cheered, and Lily swooped down to attach a party hat to Gajeel's head. "S'perfect." He answered as she pulled him into the party. "When did ya put this together?" He asked.

"I had the idea when Lucy and I were testing our magic, talking about giving you a little gift." Her cheeks went a little pink. "Then the girls and I came up with the whole plan when I told them I was pregnant. Then, yesterday, I took you shopping with us so you wouldn't go to the guild hall, so we could get it set up, and so Gray and Natsu could make the cake and the ice sculptures." She pointed up, and Gajeel raised his gaze to take in several dozen ice dragons floating in the air, and several more around the room in various poses. They came to the cake. Around it, on the board it rested on, were over a hundred candles. "We were going to do one for every year, like normal, but with your upbringing, and those seven years on Tenrou, we weren't sure how many we were supposed to do, so, instead, we have one candle for every kind thing you've done for someone in Fairy Tail, every little thing you do or have done that made someone here smile." She reached under the table and pulled out a black leather book with two crimson eye on the front, along with an outline of what he could tell was supposed to be his smirk. He took the book and opened it, reading the first line, a recounting in Levy's handwriting of when he had saved her from Laxus' lightning. "We ran out of candles, so we wrote them down for you." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, as she turned to the back of the book, showing that the thick tome was full to the last page, every inch of the paper covered with words, the last few sentences tiny and crammed haphazardly together to make it fit. She pulled the book from his hands and placed it down on the table, taking both of his hands in hers. "I see the way you can't meet anyone's eyes still, in a train station, around town. I know you haven't gotten over the bad things you have done. But I want you to know, in no uncertain terms, that you are not the same person who did those things. You are a wonderful, kind, gruff, sexy man who has helped everyone here be better people, and you have a family here, full of people who love you. And me. You have me. And I love you." She smiled brightly up at him.

Gajeel couldn't speak, just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, hiding his face in her hair so that no one could see his tears falling. Levy calmly stroked his hair, letting him cry, not saying a word as the rest of the guild stepped forward, murmuring agreements and patting Gajeel on the back, or squeezing his arm. After a few minutes, Gajeel managed to pull himself together enough to pull away, giving Levy a sweet kiss in thanks.

"Is this a party or not?" Natsu yelled, breaking the serious mood. "Gajeel, come fight me!" Levy could see the happy spark of challenge in Gajeel's eyes.

"You're on, flame brain!" He yelled back, sauntering towards the center of the hall and falling into a fighting stance.

 _Notes_

 _Hello, my pretties. I had this nagging idea in my head that Gajeel would have never really had a birthday party, because, who would have thrown him one—Metalicana? As if. And this seemed like exactly what sweet Levy McGarden would do if she ever found out. Hope you enjoyed it! And please, Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thank you!_


	30. Chapter 30

Gajeel was grinning stupidly at his fiancé. He had never in his life felt so…cared for, loved, appreciated. She had given him something so, so precious, and he loved her all the more for it.

The couple staggered down the street toward their house, giggling uncontrollably, both slightly tipsy, but mostly just high off that good ole Fairy Tail energy. Pantherlily had decided to stay at the guild hall, by which is meant, he somehow ended up in some sort of drinking contest with Laxus, Natsu, and Cana, had lost miserably, and saw now curled up on a barstool, happily passed out. It was just the two of them, now.

"Are you happy?" Levy asked, smiling up at him.

In answer, Gajeel stopped, both hands cupping her cheeks to bring her face up to meet his, kissing her until she felt the top of her head would just fly off. She giggled breathlessly when he pulled away and tucked her back under his arm, continuing through the gate on the path to their front door, then up the stairs to their bedroom. As they walked up the stairs, he tickled her ribs, wanting to hear that beautiful laugh again. He wasn't disappointed, the sound like pealing bells, her face flushed, her eyes bright with mirth.

"Gods, I love you." He said. Her smile grew wider, and she hugged him, both of her slender arms wrapping around his waist.

"And I love you, silly dragon." She answered in a sing-song voice.

Gajeel picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran with her into their bathroom, only setting her down once they were in their shower, the glass door sliding shut even as he pressed her hard against the wall. He savored his mate's surprised squeal as he turned the water on, soaking them—still clothed—in icy water that quickly warmed. Frantically, they pulled at each other's clothes, not seeing what they were doing—Gajeel hadn't even turned on the light in his haste—fabric tearing and buttons flying. Gajeel just pulled until her skin was all he found when his hands ran over her body, making her skin flush warm with that inner fire he loved, and her mouth make those incredibly sexy little gasps and moans that filled his every good dream. She reached for him, too, the tips of her fingers brushing over the top of his shaft, but he caught her hand, shaking his head.

"No," He grunted. He could imagine the confused look she was giving him, but ignored it. His other hand drew lower, a finger dipping into her hot, wet core, making her cry out. "Let me…do this…for you." He punctuated every couple of words with a kiss along her jaw, making his way further and further down. His finger left her, reaching to take her other hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers, as he slowly fell to his knees, kissing his way down her body, his skin leaving trails of burning heat that made Levy shiver with need. He pressed her hands against the wall next to her hips, holding them there, and nudged her legs further apart with his nose, nipping lightly at the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Her legs shuddered, and he saw her knees almost give out, her body dipping a couple of inches lower, and smiled, seeing her come undone for him. He kissed his way up, further, and further, pausing every few seconds to bite gently down into her flesh, making a hot trail from her knee, and up, almost to where she wanted to beg him to touch her, his breath teasing the soft, short curls between her legs, then he drew his attentions to the other leg, starting the whole process over. By the time he returned to that spot, she was thrusting her hips at him, mewling with need, begging him to stop teasing.

"Please, _please_!" she gasped, bucking her hips.

"Please what?" Gajeel's eyes were heavily lidded, looking up into her own swimming crimson pools. The warm water from the shower was still pouring down on him, slicking his hair back, sending rivulets of water down his muscled chest. Levy felt the overwhelming urge to catch those droplets on her tongue, taste every inch of him, drive him as crazy as he was making her. "Please, _what_ , love?" He asked again. He was so close, an inch from where she wanted him. His breath brushed against her clit, and that tiny bit of stimulation was enough to turn her legs to jelly, to make her insides clench up. She knew the second he touched her again, she was fall apart.

"Please, touch me, please, Gajeel, make me cum!" She begged, desperate for him to do _something_ , anything.

"Your wish is my command," He said with a grin, and she watched him stick his tongue out, eyes still locked on hers, wanting to see the moment she came for him, and the tip of his tongue just barely brushed against her clit. Levy's vision tunneled, then flashed white, and her thighs clenched around Gajeel's head, holding him in place and forcing him harder against her, as she cried his name, over and over. He lapped up her juices, sucked and nibbled on her twitching clit, breathed in her delicious scent. Had he not been holding her hands, still pinning her on the wall there, naked, exposed and open, like a butterfly, she would have fallen, or flown away. She came and came, longer and harder than she had ever come before, losing all sense of time. She finally felt herself slowly floating back down to the ground, and went limp, legs loosening from around Gajeel's face, freeing him. He pulled back, licking his lips and looking much too satisfied. He let go of her hands, and she began to fall, legs too weak to catch herself. Luckily, she didn't have to; Gajeel caught her before she could hit the ground, wrapping her in his arms and turning off the water. He carried her out of the bathroom, and sat her on their bed, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and rubbing her dry. She smiled hazily up at him, then suddenly noticed that he was still hard, harder than ever, in fact, and it was all _right there_.

Before Gajeel could tell her no again, Levy darted forward, wrapping her mouth around him, cupping his heavy balls in her hand. Gajeel went rigid, gasping, and Levy smiled, her lips pulling tighter around him. She giggled, sending vibrations from his cock all the way up his body, and his hands rested on her head, steadying himself. Slowly, she took him deeper, inch by inch, her tongue moving along the underside of his shaft. When he hit the back of her throat, she didn't hesitate to swallow, taking more of him. He whimpered at the feeling of her throat hot and tight around him. He wouldn't last long if she kept this up. She took him deeper, and deeper, her hand massaging his balls, weighing them, her thumb making soft, yet firm, circles. When her lips were tight around the very base of his cock, she moaned, and he echoed her. She began to bob her head, pulling a few inches away before pressing forward again. She actually liked the strange sensation of feeling him deep in her throat. Yes, it was hard to breathe, and slightly uncomfortable, but she could feel what she was doing to him, and she loved it, loved having that much control over him. She felt him twitch, and started moving a little faster, breathing through her nose when she could, looking up to meet his eyes, remembering how intense it had been when he had watched her cum for him; she wanted to see his eyes this time. His fingers curled in her hair, tensing, his shaft twitching in her throat. His mouth opened in a wordless 'o', and she felt his balls tense up. She pulled away, until just the head was in her mouth, resting on her tongue, and brought her other hand up, stroking his cock, flicking her tongue against the underside of the head, her hand still massaging his balls. Gajeel was overwhelmed by the different sensations, and cried out as he came, shooting bursts of hot seed into her mouth, watching her swallow every drop like it was candy, like she couldn't get enough. He groaned. She was so fucking sexy; would he ever have enough of her to be satisfied? He knew the answer of course: Never. He stroked her hair, moaning as she milked the last few drops of cum from him, licking her lips. They collapsed together on the bed, limbs tangling together under the covers, faces pressed so close that they could smell their own scents on the other's breath. Finally, exhausted and happy beyond belief, they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 _Notes_

 _Something short, sweet, and steamy. There really wasn't a need to have this here; I mean, it doesn't continue the plot any. But I'm glad I put it here. Hope you enjoy it, too._

 _Seriously, guys, you are all so wonderful. I love that you are all reading this, and enjoying it, and I love the great feedback I have been getting. You guys are the reason we do this, you know—the reason writers write—so thank you so much!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Notes_

 _Just wanted to insert this here: I did forget to add something at the end of that last chapter, and someone ended up mentioning it: We are going to assume, based on time-lines and the fact that Fairy Tail is just a drunken mess, that drinking alcohol does not affect pregnancy in any way, or they just haven't discovered that fact yet. Therefore, Levy being tipsy (and possibly drunk, later) is not that far out of the scope of possibility. Sorry for the confusion._

 _And now, back to our scheduled program!_

 _…_

Levy groaned when she realized that Gajeel had no intention of letting her pull her own weight the next morning. He had gotten up early and brought her chest of books and all four of their suitcases to the train station for their special delivery to the dock that the client would be shipping out from, the address for which he had snuck from her notebook. He left out her pack—since it was bigger than his—stuffed with several essentials, like an extra outfit each, water bottles, a warm blanket, and snacks for both, and made sure she knew that _he_ would be the one carrying it. He, of course, had left out his favorite of her dresses—the one with the iron lace—as a not-so-subtle hint that she was to wear that for their trip.

Levy had been out cold after the night they'd had, sleeping through all of his preparations, through his trip into town, and through him whistling happily as he cooked breakfast.

Gajeel backed into their bedroom quietly, fully dressed and ready to embark. In his hands, he carried a breakfast tray filled with pancakes and two glasses of orange juice. He set the tray on the bedside table and knelt, smiling down at the serene face of his sleeping mate. He brushed the hair from her eyes. "Leeeevy," He said quietly, taking the end of one strand of hair and using it to tickle the tip of her nose. "Leeeeeeeeevyyyyy." He said louder.

Levy scrunched up her face, trying to stay asleep, then swatted her hand up sleepily at whatever was on her face. Finally, her eyes cracked open a fraction of an inch, glaring at him. "Whaaaaat?" she growled.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He said lightly, standing again, only to push her over to the center of the bed and scoot in next to her, sitting back against the headboard. "We're all ready to go. All you need to do is eat and get dressed." Levy growled, pulling the blankets over her mussed hair and sinking deeper into the bed. Gajeel laughed and pulled them away, easily breaking her hold on the soft fabric. "Come on, before the pancakes get cold.

Levy perked up a little at that. "Pancakes?" She asked, sniffing the air. Gajeel nodded. "With strawberry syrup?" He pulled the tray over his lap, letting her see not only the strawberry syrup, but the extra butter and fresh raspberries as well. Levy sighed, but she was smiling, as she sat up, leaning over against his side.

"Gihihi," He laughed as he threw an arm over her shoulders. "Don't wanna get dressed first?" Levy shook her head, popping a raspberry past her teeth and biting down, savoring it as the berry burst and filled her mouth with its sweet flavor. "Not that I'm complainin'…" His grin fell a bit as he watched her eat the fruit, as she moaned when she popped a second one in her mouth. She sat there wearing not a stitch of clothing, curled against him, making _those sounds_ that she knew drove him crazy. Suddenly he wasn't so chipper, and forcefully stabbed his fork into his stack of pancakes.

Levy smiled in triumph. She had known exactly what she was doing. This was her payback; he should have just let her sleep.

When the last pancake was devoured, Levy sighed happily and curled herself against him, drawing her legs up to sprawl across his lap, her hand reaching up to grab his shirt next to her face. She closed her eyes, still sleepy. Gajeel rubbed her back and bit back a groan. "Come on, shrimp, time to get up. We need to get goin'."

Levy held on tighter as he started to get up, keeping him in place. "No," She whined. "Stay here; I'm so comfortable."

"You can sleep on the train." Levy shook her head and snuggled even closer. "Shrimp, if ya don't get up now and get ready, I'll just have ta carry ya to the train station like this."

Levy's eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't." She dared.

"Five seconds." He answered. "Four. Three." Levy didn't move, and he started to shift, pulling her into his arms. "Two…" He gave her an extra second to see if she would move. "One." He stood, pulling her up. He shrugged. "Okay. Guess the people of Magnolia get a show today."

Levy squealed and beat her small fists against his chest. "Put me down! Stupid Gajeel!" She yelled, laughing as his fingers dug into her ticklish sides.

"Are you gonna get dressed if I putcha down?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face. Levy nodded, blushing bright red against him. He narrowed his eyes in warning and set her on her feet. Levy scrambled to grab her dress and hastily threw it on, as though she expected him to pick her up again if she went too slow. She slid the sleeve over her arm and stepped into her boots, checking her hair in the mirror, fluffing it twice in her hands, before declaring herself ready. Gajeel wondered if she even noticed he hadn't left her out any underwear…he didn't want to mention it.

They went downstairs, carefully running through a last-minute check-list to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. They stuck Levy's notebook into the pack and cinched it up. "There. Done." Levy said. She glanced around, only just noticing the distinct lack of suitcases in their living room.

"They're already on their way." Gajeel said with a shit-eating grin. He swung her pack over his shoulder before she could object, and walked out the door. Levy looked surprised for a moment, then raced after him, locking the door behind her.

"Wait!" She called, running up to where he had already paused at the gate. "Can't I carry something?" She pouted. She hated it when everyone did everything for her—hated being babied.

Gajeel shook his head firmly. "I got it taken care of, love. S'nothing for ya to carry." She sighed in defeat, and took his proffered hand as they headed to the station.

Apparently, Levy's big news had gotten around to _every_ citizen of Magnolia. She got congratulations from so many strangers that her head was spinning. Every person in the city apparently wanted to wish their favorite couple—their words, not hers—good luck with their marriage, and their baby. What didn't surprise her was Justin from Sorcerer's Weekly and a camera man snapping several shots of them together waiting for them at the train station. Gajeel tensed up, and Levy looked up to see a small, worried frown on his face, but she tugged on his hand, bringing his eyes down to her face. She smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, silly dragon." She teased. "It's just Justin. He knows you. You had to be expecting it; you are one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail—in all the kingdoms, really. He wants a pic, and maybe a quote. That's all." He nodded, relaxing, and they continued.

"Cooooool!" Justin squealed when they got closer. He was, of course, standing at the security entrance, where the couple would have to pause in order to board the train. Levy pulled Gajeel forward, ready to stand to the side while Justin asked her mate a million questions, just like they did with all of her other guildmates. "Miss Levy!" Justin yelled, though, as the couple came to a halt. A small crowd had started gathering, to see what the commotion was about. He was almost squirming with joy as Levy shot him a confused smile. "Miss Levy, can I ask you a few questions for Sorcerer's Weekly's upcoming article?" Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand and smiled. She always took her own power for granted. Levy stuttered an affirmative response. "Coool! We are doing a special on powerful women in powerful guilds, so of course we need to talk to Fiore's most powerful Script Mage!" Levy's eyes got wide. "And then on our way to the guild we heard the news about you and Gajeel Redfox, your mission, your engagement, and your pregnancy! So our story is all about _you_ now!" Gajeel chuckled as his mate's jaw dropped, and pulled her against his side. "Is it okay if we tag along on the train ride? I would love to pick your brain, Miss Levy." Levy was still too shocked to answer, so Gajeel stepped up to the plate.

"Oi, yeah, come on." He grunted with a smirk, and pulled Levy along with him. "We got the suite car." He was ecstatic to see his woman get so much attention; maybe she would finally see her worth, like he did, like everyone in the guild did. And if that didn't work…gears in his head starting turning.

 _Notes (Again)_

 _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I really didn't mean for so much time to go by without another chapter. I haven't even been all that busy. Just stressed. But I promise, I will come up with a more regular chapter release schedule, so this shouldn't happen again. I already have half of the next chapter typed up, so it should be out before the day is, promise! Anyway, enjoy this tease. Sorry they are moving so slow. I have to keep cutting them off because I don't want the chapters a mile long. But. I will leave that up to my lovely readers to vote. Would you prefer weekly, super-long chapter updates, or a shorter chapter every 2-3 days? I will let you beautiful people decide my chapter-release schedule; whichever gets the most votes by Tuesday (23/05/2017) will be the new schedule, so cast away._

 _Until then, Enjoy the read, and Favorite, Follow, Review! Thank you!_


	32. Chapter 32

**_The following is the transcript of Sorcerer Weekly's interview with Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox._**

JAS _:_ _ **what Jason says**_

GAJ _:_ _ **what Gajeel says**_

LEV _:_ _ **what Levy says**_

**xx** _ **non verbal communication/reaction**_

…

JAS: So, Miss Levy—Do you mind if I call you Miss Levy, or maybe you would prefer Miss McGarden?

GAJ: Won't be McGarden much longer.

LEV: Just Levy is fine, Justin, thank you.

JAS: Yes, of course! So you two are engaged now; when did that happen?

LEV: Six days ago. _**looking very happy, smiling**_ The morning we went to the Magic Council.

JAS: So how did he propose? Were you surprised?

LEV: It was right after we…uh…woke up. _**blushing, a lot**_ It was just a really sweet, perfect moment. Yes, I was a little surprised—mostly because I couldn't figure out when he got the ring—but I had kind of been expecting it.

JAS: Expecting it? Really? How long had you two been dating? You must have kept it very secret, if Mirajane never mentioned it to me.

LEV: _**Still blushing**_ Well, we had been together, like that, for only a few days, but you could really argue that we have been dating for years, maybe even since, well, since Tenrou Island, really.

JAS: Wait, days? Wait, no, you've been dating since the S-class trials on Tenrou Island? How have you kept _that_ a secret?

GAJ: I think shorty just means we've been close since then. But we weren't together until we left for this mission.

JAS: And you were together every moment of this mission, right?

 _**Gajeel nodding**_

JAS: Then when did you get the ring?

GAJ: **not meeting eyes, looking very embarrassed, mumble _s**_ Four months ago.

LEV: D-did you say…four months ago? _**voice very high, sounds extremely shocked**_

GAJ: yeah…

LEV: But we weren't…we never…you were in love with me four months ago?

GAJ: 'Course. Told ya. I've loved ya for years, shrimp.

LEV: _**snuggling closer to Gajeel**_ You should have told me sooner, silly dragon.

JAS: Aww…Coool! Next question: When did you get all the tattoos, Levy? And were they for Gajeel? They look awesome, by the way.

LEV: Well _…_ _**looking at Gajeel, conflicted. He nods.**_ It's not… _exactly_ …a tattoo. _**fidgets**_ It's…a dragon slayer's mating mark. _**says it very quietly**_

JAS: What exactly does that mean? I have heard you two referred to by others as 'mates.' What all does that entail?

LEV: It's…kind of like…it's difficult to explain. You see, dragons mate for life, like marriage, without the chance of divorce. And that, sort of, passes to dragon slayers. _**blushing furiously, hiding her face from the camera**_ It is a way of bonding two dragons—or slayers—together in a way that connects them as deeply as possible. It basically shares aspects of the couple together, as in mixing their personalities, and, with dragon slayers, magic. So, as an example, Gajeel now has access to my level of skill with Script magic, and I have his ability with Iron Dragon Slayer magic. We still need to practice to actually _control_ it, but that's different.

GAJ: The longer the bond exists, the closer the two will become. Their magic grows together, their personalities grow together, and, their minds will, eventually, come together too, supposedly.

JAS: Supposedly?

GAJ: _**shrugs**_ It takes a long time for that to happen. Decades. But when it happens, the two would be able to think together, as in share thoughts.

LEV: I didn't know that. _**looks happy**_ I can't wait.

 _**Gajeel leans down and whispers in Levy's ear. Levy blushes and slaps his arm.**_

LEV: Anyway…the mark is to let other dragons, slayers, and just males in general, know that the two are taken. And, I guess, that they belong to each other, since they match.

JAS: **squinting at Gajeel** So you have this mark, too?

 _**Gajeel grunts and lowers the collar of his shirt, revealing the mark.**_

JAS: So, you two are basically married already?

LEV: Yes. **smiling happily** But we want it official, with the guild there. A dragon slayer's claiming, which is like the wedding ceremony…it's very private. No audience. Period. I want my friends to be with me at our official wedding.

JAS: May I ask, what is the slayer's ceremony like?

LEV: You may not.

(at same time) GAJ: No.

 _**Jason looks slightly offput**_

JAS: So, this is information that was previously pretty hushed. Why are you revealing it all now?

LEV: Well, the biggest point of our current mission is to bring some of this information out of the dark corners. Lucy and I are great examples of why this is necessary. I mean, I'm a dragon slayer now, and I, even with all my research on the topic, having read every single written volume on the subject as well as having interviewed each and every known dragon slayer, have no idea what I am doing.

JAS: What exactly is this big mission? I heard some of the basics from Mira, and I know you slayers have the Magic Council almost jumping for joy. What are you doing?

LEV: Well, we were originally commissioned just to gain access to the ruins on Claw Island, you know, the ones that people have been trying to get into for a couple of years now, since they were discovered. But, when we got there, we discovered that the ruins weren't ruins at all. They are a dragon's tomb, one of many scattered across the kingdoms, and the first since the dragons disappeared that we have been able to track down. These tombs were used as sanctuaries and training grounds for dragons and slayers alike, and are only accessible to those it protects; humans or other creatures are not allowed access. Our client wanted us to open it up for his team of archaeologists, and to gather the scrolls there that contain the secrets of dragon slayers to turn over to the Magic Council for protection; those scrolls in the wrong hands could be deadly, especially to dragon slayers.

JAS: I heard all the dragon slayers were gathered together in Alabaster Village. Did you call them there?

LEV: Yes. We knew that the tomb may not hold out forever; eventually, someone might find a way to sneak in and steal the scrolls and other information within, and we wanted that protected at all costs. But Gajeel and I could not just make this decision for the other slayers, so we gathered all the free, known dragon slayers and we made the decision together. We need the world to know about any threats, and we need to keep people from making an army of uncontrollable dragon slayers. So we gave all the scrolls to the Magic Council. We are headed to see our client now and take them down into the tombs. We will meet Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel there.

JAS: _**looking very excited**_ So the kingdoms will soon know more about dragons and dragon slayers? Coooool!

GAJ: Maybe not everthin' bout us. But yeah. We're stayin' there for a while to make sure it goes smoothly, and to make sure we have our new magic under control.

JAS: And how is your staying there going to affect your pregnancy, Levy?

LEV: Um, as far as I'm aware, there is almost no difference between a regular wizard's and a dragon slayer's pregnancy.

GAJ: There's not. Maybe a couple 'a quirks. Weirder cravings. Some strange nesting habits. Might start hoarding shiny things. _**Shrugging**_

LEV: Right. But it's all mental things, nothing physical. I'm reading up on it, to make sure, though. We should be okay by the time the baby comes.

JAS: So in a matter of days, two of Fiore's most powerful mages have gone from close friends to being mated, engaged, and expecting. Do you think it's moved too quickly? Is it at all overwhelming, Levy?

LEV: Yes, it's moved a little fast. But it has also been a long time coming. I keep having these moments where I can't quite believe it's real, that it has all happened, but I wouldn't have it any other way; this feels right.

JAS: Where are you on competing in next year's Grand Magic Games?

LEV: What do you mean?

JAS: Well, with everything changing, and since you will have a newborn baby to care for, have your thoughts on competing changed?

LEV: Why would they? Having a baby won't make me weaker, and being Gajeel's mate makes me exponentially more powerful, and if we end up teamed up together in an event, there is no way we could possibly lose. The other guilds better watch out; Fairy Tail just gained two more Dragon Slayers.

JAS: So the rumors are true? Lucy and Natsu are together as well?

LEV: I really shouldn't talk about Lucy. I'm sorry, Jason, but if you want to know, I would recommend interviewing her, as well.

JAS: No, of course. I am glad to hear you will be at the GMG. It should make for an excellent show. Other than that, will your missions change at all? Will you be planning on steering away from the more dangerous ones, or for going on missions together? How will your missions work when you get back to guild work?

LEV: Well, we have some money aside. We will be here for a while, and for our baby's first few months—except for the GMGs, of course. After that, I, at least, will probably take a few months off to take care of the baby and our new house. Gajeel might take some missions.

GAJ: Not without you, love. _**Levy smiles as he kisses her forehead**_

JAS: So you two will still be going on missions together? Do you know who will take care of the baby while you do?

LEV: Well, I was kind of planning on taking the baby with us on most of our missions, since the higher paying ones are my less-dangerous translation missions, and those often are time-consuming. But on the dangerous missions where having a child with us would not be ideal, the baby's godmother would probably be willing to babysit.

JAS: And who will the godmother be?

LEV: I'm surprised you don't know. Mirajane, of course. I might have chosen Lucy, but I know that with team Natsu taking all of the huge, extremely dangerous missions that they do _**muttering the next**_ and the possibility of another baby very soon _**back to a normal volume for the next**_ Mira would be better. She was also very insistent.

GAJ: 'Sides. The She-Devil is always at the guild, so there'll be everyone there to protect her if anything goes wrong. And Mira's got her own power. I wanna be there to watch the idiot who tries to touch her god-babies get torn limb from limb.

JAS: _**shudders knowingly, and ignores the muttering out of politeness**_ So this story is going to be all about you, Levy. You are, after all, Fiore's most sought-out Script mage, and the leader of Team Shadowgear of Fairy Tail. What is going to happen to Team Shadowgear, then, if you and Gajeel go on your missions together?

LEV: I have no intention as of yet to break up Shadowgear, but we have not discussed it with my teammates. I would love it if Gajeel and Pantherlily would join Team Shadowgear, but it's not a dictatorship. I need Jet and Droy's opinions before a decision can be made.

JAS: While we are on the topic of Team Shadowgear, what is the group dynamic like amongst you? How do they feel about the possibility of change with your new…mate? Is there any issue given the…history…between you?

 _**Gajeel shifts uncomfortably and frowns. Levy comforts him with a hand on the knee.**_

LEV: The Gajeel that did all of those awful things to any member of Fairy Tail—or any other people, for that matter—died when Phantom Lord disbanded. Yes, it did take a little longer for some of our family to understand that, but everyone can see it plainly; Fairy Tail loves their Black Steel Gajeel. And so do I.

JAS: So there is no residual resentment from your teammates? I know that you three were the most…affected.

LEV: _**shakes head vigorously.**_ Jet and Droy have had years to get over all of that, and come to terms with mine and Gajeel's relationship. It was a bit tense on our first several missions together. But that tension broke finally on one mission. I got hurt, from some spell in some catacombs in Bosco, and they bonded over their hovering need to protect me. _**rolls eyes**_

JAS: So if they are all super-protective of you, how did you become the leader?

GAJ: Just 'cause we wanna protect her doesn't mean she needs it.

 _**Levy nods indignantly.**_

LEV: I can take care of myself. Jet and Droy know that. Gajeel and Lily know that. Master Makarov knows that. I didn't get where I am now being carried on someone else's shoulders.

JAS: I believe you mistake my meaning. I meant that if they are always protecting you, when did you have the chance to _show_ them you could protect yourself?

LEV: _**beaming, and smiling evilly**_ I don't take to constant hovering. From anyone. I made sure to let the rest of Fairy Tail. Gajeel here is the only one that didn't seem to get the message.

GAJ: I got the message. What's in that purse thing anyway? Lead bricks?

 _**Levy and Jason laugh, while Gajeel grumbles to himself**_

JAS: So, what does an average mission for you look like, Levy?

LEV: _**frowns, considering the question**_ That depends. You can sort of categorize my missions into three sections: those that are basically solo missions, but Jet and Droy come along just in case there is trouble; those that are like the one we were supposed to be doing, with more danger and adventure, and more of a hands-on, script-mage-required aspect; and those like the one we are going to be doing after this one with the other slayers.

JAS: Wait, all the slayers? All of Fiore's known dragon slayers are going on a mission together?

 _**Levy and Gajeel share a purely predatory grin**_

LEV: Oh, yes. On the record, I can't tell you. But, off the record, I will.

JAS: Of course. I won't print it in the article, but please! So I can be ready to grab the scoop!

LEV: We are annihilating Mercury's Hammer, the thieves' guild that has been troubling all of the kingdoms for a while.

JAS: Annihilating? As in complete and utter destruction.

GAJ: We ain't killin' 'em all. Hopefully. 'Less flame brain goes overboard again. But we're takin' out their headquarters, any hideouts, and every member is bein' handed over to the Council. Haven't planned it all out yet, but I assume full infiltration, and, yes, as ya put it, complete and utter destruction.

JAS: _**drooling**_ COOOOOOOL!

 _**Jason fangirls for another ten minutes, with no sign of being finished anytime soon. Levy thinks he is watching the pretend destruction in his mind.**_

LEV: I think that's the end of the interview, Gajeel.

GAJ: Better be. S'our stop.

LEV: Bye, Jason! Good to see you again!

…

 _Notes_

 _For some reason, probably my computer, since it has been a little screwy for a few days now on the internet, will not allow me to send my replies to all of my wonderful reviews, or to send private messages. I have to play around with it and see if I turned on some ultra-security setting or something later. But, until I get it figured out, let me answer some of the questions/concerns presented to_ Iron Lace _below. And if you don't see a reply to yours, don't think it is because I don't care. I just might have thought I sent it by private message, and I will be checking that tonight._

 **Bbraeshipper:** Glad you love the story, and I am very flattered. I don't think I have ever been proposed to in quite such a way, but it is incumbent upon me to hint that I am taken (bonus points to any loving nerd that gets that reference). But I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I hope you do one day find your Ms. (or Mr.) right, and you two have long lives and many happy, named-after-my-favorite-ships children. :)

 **Where'sTheFood** : That was the sense I was trying to convey; glad it came through. With my story's timeline, they have known each other for years and years; this takes place about 2-3 years after the Grand Magic Games Arc, and we know Levy's loved Gajeel since at least Tenrou Island (I still say from the moment he saved her from Laxus' lightning). He obviously has cared for her for a long time. They have both known about their feelings toward each other for a while. They really just needed a spark. Or some lace. ;) More lovey, make-you-wanna-puke sweetness coming soon! Promise.

 **ShanaDumblond:** Yes, there will be several spinoffs, and most likely a sequel. This story is ending up as more that a 20-chapter citrus-trap like it was going to be. But you won't find me complaining. Laxus will find his mate; I am just going back and forth on my favorite ship on that front. And I can't go into details on Erik, because I am trying to decide on which story line (probably both) I am going with. Don't worry; he won't be left out. Laxus will visit his guildmates in the tombs again here soon; we will find out the differences there. And never worry about freaking someone out with your excitement over something you are interested in; passion is never a bad thing, nor are questions. And, thanks so much. I love that I have fans! I hope you really continue to enjoy this story in the future. :)

 **Tia Lewise:** You have several reviews on this story. I will try to answer them all here (That is not a complaint, by the way; I love hearing from you!). Thank you for the compliments; you make me all weepy. :) And I totally agree about Gajeel being a cutie pie. I know in the show he is usually a big iron-spiked ball of bottled up emotion, but I always had this picture, that as soon as he admitted his feelings for Levy, and let her stay by his side, he would just become this cuddly panda—darkness and light and softness and so much huggable cuteness. And don't apologize! I really did mean to put in that note about the alcohol; it just completely slipped my mind. And OMG I didn't even notice the name mix-ups. The Justin part makes since because while writing that chapter I was also talking to my, uh, friend, Justin. But I didn't notice the 'Hector' thing, or that I was mixing up Lucy and Levy's names in a couple places. But after I put out the next chapter, I plan on going through and fixing all the little (and not so little) mistakes, in every chapter. Especially that leaving-Fiore chapter. I already caught where I crossed my own timeline a few times. Anyway. I will never get mad over constructive criticism. Ever. Or compliments. :) Really, the fact that you are following the story close enough to catch my little mistakes means a lot. So thanks! And enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

The house was huge. Even Levy, who, in her work, had seen a lot of big, fancy, rich-enough-to-buy-a-country houses, was wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the sprawling monstrosity before them. And, it wasn't just a house. No, this looked like a patchwork quilt, like that one you make up after you've made several others, just to use up all that scrap fabric. It looked like an entire village, different houses made of different materials, some single-story, the tallest looking about five stories high—but they were all connected by catwalks or bridges, or just hallways built by attaching a roof and a doorway. Because that is what it was. This place was a village, connected together by scrap material so that every house was a part of the bigger house. Around it was a mote, and even a drawbridge. There were enchantments all around the gate and the walkway towards the drawbridge, rune magic that Levy could sense, and some that she couldn't. Signs lined the path, warning off trespassers.

"You sure we're in the right place?" Gajeel grumbled, pulling Levy closer protectively.

"No," Levy squeaked back as they made their way to the drawbridge, which was already down. She peered through the entrance, and her eyes got wider. Dozens of people were milling about, lacrimae lighting it up as though there were no rooves, children playing, people trading goods at an open market place. Heads turned toward the newcomers with surprise.

"Ah! The Fairy Tail wizards! Welcome!" came a small, tinny voice from off to their right. A short, round man with a ridiculously oversized mustache and a top hat waddled toward them on tiny legs. Everything about him was strange, and comical. He looked like something out of a cartoon. "Sorren Vidalis, Master of the Golden Sarcophagus guild, at your service." He took a formal bow, the ends of his mustache brushing the ground, he bent so far forward.

"Is this really your house?" Levy blurted.

The man laughed and clutched his round stomach. The laugh was too deep for his small body, and he shook with it. "Sort of, yes. This _was_ Caraway Village, until something from the temple over that hill there," He pointed to a small mountain that neither of them had noticed until then, "ran all the tenants out of their homes. Even once our team had discovered the problem—a spell to ward away trespassers, would ya believe—they did not wish to return, so we decided to take over. We gave away all of the things that had been left in the villagers' haste, trying to find the proper owners whenever possible, and then we built it up into a guild hall and banded our archaeologists together to form this guild." He was suddenly holding a small teal flag in his hand with a gold Eye of Horus etched in the center and a sarcophagus standing upright below it. "Most of us live here now, in Patchwork, including me. Some live in separate houses behind the guildhall. But we farm our own produce and meat, and we have our own markets, restaurants, and shops, and we get clients in every once in a while who want us to translate some dead language or excavate some old tomb. And when we are unable to finish our own work, we contract out, hence your arrival here." He began walking in, waving them forward, toward the larger building at the rear-center of the guildhall.

"This place is…" Levy started, but wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking about it.

"Ah, yes Patchwork is a bit of a mess. But it does keep everyone protected, which is a priority here."

"Is your work the kind that makes enemies often?" Gajeel asked, taking in every shadow and corner, trying to memorize the place in case they needed to escape—old habits.

"Oh, yes. We are archaeologists. That means we are constantly digging around ancient burial grounds, haunted towns, temples. We are not called Grave Robbers by less-polite company for nothing. We tend to make powerful enemies, and need a place to hide out."

Levy's interest was officially peaked. She had dug around enough old dusty places—and sicked enough monsters on her team00in her career. "Really? So this place is like, a supernatural siege hall?" The man nodded, and she began firing off dozens of questions at him—which spells, how do you defend against this, or that—mummies, ghosts, angry spells-gone-wrong. She was very specifically thinking about her and Gajeel's house, just in case, so their home would always be free of the darker sides of her work, as well as the meadow in the dragon tomb, in case they disturbed something down there. Gajeel just smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind, but Sorren's eyes kept getting wider, until he finally stopped walking and laughed out loud. "Sorry." Levy blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. Just, I don't I've ever heard so many questions strung together in one go before." They had arrived at the door to the bigger inner building. "My office is through here, as well as the library. If you'd like, after we finish our meeting, you can explore our tomes, or I could show you the lists of all the spells and wards placed here."

Gajeel could see Levy's eyes lighting up, her inner-bookworm showing its head, but he knew that if she entered that library, she wouldn't leave for weeks. He shifted, bringing focus back to him. "We were kinda plannin' on gettin' there sooner, rather than later. Maybe ya could bring a copy a' that list with us?" Levy beamed at him.

"I think I might." He said, giving Levy a strange appraising look that she missed. "Right. Come on up. We have some details to discuss." He opened the door and led them up a winding staircase. Levy tried to ignore the bookshelves lining the entryway, but Gajeel heard her tiny, strangled whimper at not being able to touch the books. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

They followed the man through a maze of hallways and doors to a large, brightly-lit office. A sturdy oak desk faced the door, it's back to a window that took up half the wall and looked out toward the 'hill' they had seen before. The window itself was book-ended by two floor-to-ceiling built-in book shelves with a reading-nook bench under it. It was lit by several flame-burning wall sconces, and had a deep-seated couch and three arm chairs on either side of the room, with two high-backed leather chairs before the desk. The overall feeling of the room was comforting, warm, friendly. This was a place to relax while doing business. Levy and Gajeel sat in the two high-back chairs while Sorren Vidalis waddled around the desk and hopped into the rolling desk chair on the other side.

"So." He said as he shuffled a few papers around, Levy mirroring him by pulling the pack off Gajeel's shoulders and digging for her notebook. Only once they'd gotten settled, pen poised to take notes, did they begin. "Let's begin with your mission report. You were sent to open the tombs for our guild, to get rid of the bandits guarding it, and to bring the scrolls within as well as any other dangerous artifacts to the Magic Council. Were you successful?"

"We were." Levy answered, her business voice coming through—firm, attentive, not quite as sweet as usual. "I must ask though: Did you know what information those scrolls contained?"

"We had a hunch. We recognized the script on the doors from a book within our library that no one has been able to translate, as it was written in Draconic."

"You have a book in Draconic?" Gajeel asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Just one." The man answered. "We aren't sure what it is about. I had it sent to the ship already. We can look at it later." He waved his hand. "Our hunch was correct? The tomb was related to dragon slayers?"

Levy nodded sharply. "It is. It is a dragon's tomb. Hidden within were scrolls containing very dangerous information about dragons and dragon slayers. They are safe with the Magic Council. We did not get a chance to explore the tomb much before we left."

"You left it unguarded?" The man looked incredulous, and mildly angry.

"We did not. It is guarded by powerful magic, and a powerful…" She paused and gave Gajeel a confused look. "I don't think he is a mage. He is simply a Guardian. The tomb can only be opened—or entered—by a dragon or slayer. Or you, as long as you are accompanied by a slayer." The man nodded for her to continue. "The bandits were subdued and turned over to the Council as well, but they do belong to Mercury's Hammer, so their guild might send more men. Your guild will be allowed entrance; however, for the time being, you must be accompanied at all times by at least one dragon slayer. Gajeel and I, along with Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, also members of Fairy Tail, will be there with you. I do not know how long team Natsu plans on staying, but the two of us plan to remain for about a year."

The man took a moment to ponder the situation, but Gajeel could see that same spark of wonder in his eyes that the Iron dragon slayer would see in Levy's when she'd discovered a book she hasn't read yet. Finally he nodded. "Once we have been inside the tomb, we will be better able to determine the length of our stay, but we may as well plan for a year. The proximity to Alabaster Village means we need not worry about most supplies. But I will tell my men they may bring a few home comforts. Might need some extra all-weather gear for camping."

Gajeel leaned back again as the man scribbled away in his notebook. "Ya won't. It don't rain or snow or anythin' in the sanctuary."

Sorren looked at him in shock. "We will be staying inside the tomb?" Gajeel nodded. "Well that also cuts down on packing, and means we don't need to set up a guard rotation, I guess, since it will only be you and us inside?" The couple nodded at him.

Levy jotted down a couple of quick notes before speaking. "Actually, depending on how many members of your guild plan on coming, you might not need tents. Where we will be camped out are several huts, fully equipped with the comforts of home."

"W-well, I was planning on seven, including myself. We would hate to kick anyone out of their homes for a year though."

Levy waved it off. "There are thirteen huts, if I remember correctly. So your seven, Gajeel's and mine, Lucy and Natsu's, Guardians, and three extras. One can probably be used for storage. I know some of the other slayers were thinking about coming by at some point; we will use the other two as guest houses." Levy had a sketch of the layout of the sanctuary, and slid it across the desk, pointing out the huts. "Plus, there is plenty of room for equipment or extra tents for extra guests if necessary, clean water, woods to hunt in, and a large garden that produces a variety of delicious vegetables, I assume all year round, since the weather is static. And, the rest of the inner sanctuary is taken over by a massive field, so the four of us can practice our magic without the risk of destruction of our homes." She set her pen down and smiled happily, having worked out their living situation so fully.

Sorren was speechless for a moment. "This is fantastic! Camp, safety, food—check those off the list. Now we just need to figure out our schedule, which we can do on the ship, honestly, unless you'd rather discuss it now?"

Levy shrugged. "I figured that would wait until you saw what you were getting in to. Then, Team Redfox and Team Natsu will take turns guiding you through the tomb."

"Team Redfox? I thought you were part of Team Shadowgear." Their client said, a curious tone in his voice. He only then seemed to notice the ring on her finger.

"Well, we are, or, I am." Levy was blushing, a little flustered at the slip-of-the-tongue.

Gajeel placed a hand on her thigh. "The rest of Shadowgear ain't comin' with us. And since, pretty soon, both of our names'll be Redfox, it just makes since." Levy smiled up at him.

"Oh, I hadn't heard! Congratulations!" Sorren said. He was just wondering how such a powerful coupling could happen without the news coming around the other guilds when Levy spoke up again.

"Finally, someone who hasn't. I was beginning to think Mira had connections everywhere." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the guild master. "You'll be able to read all about our dating and engagement, and the pregnancy, in next week's Sorcerer Weekly."

"You're pregnant?!" Sorren exclaimed.

Levy nodded, then continued, seeing the worry pop up on his face. "Don't worry; this won't affect our work at all, at least for several months. Hopefully, by the time it does, we will have gained Guardian's trust enough that you're able to go out without a slayer escort."

"Yeah, don't worry," Gajeel broke in. "I ain't lettin' her do anythin' dangerous." Sorren nodded.

"Okay, then I think we are all set. Most of our things, we sent ahead. Did you bring yours with you?" They shook their heads. "Good, then let me just spread the news, grab a couple of last minute things, and we can take our bus over to Ellistown where the ship is docked." He swung down from the chairs and bounced out of the office, leaving Levy and Gajeel to scramble after him so as not to get lost on the way out. There was a confusing mad-dash of archaeologists with blankets and food and equipment and suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Sorren and six smiling strangers packed onto a small bus. And they were off.


	34. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay. So. This was originally planned out simply as, you know, one of those cool, fun, twenty-chapter, citrus-y romance stories…Yeah. That didn't work out so well, because as soon as I started writing, I realized I had so much more in store for our favorite couple. So this has become a SAGA, as in, many-chapter, multi-story, full-of-adventure, still quite citrus-y and romance-y— _saga_. And, because this is a saga now, and because I am a bit of a neat freak when it comes to organizing files on my laptop, I am splitting it up. I don't want you to have to sift through 120 chapters (give or take) only to get lost trying to find where you left off, or anything like that.

My point is: The first part of the journey is at an end; a second adventure is opening up. Therefore, _Iron Lace_ is finished, making way for _Iron Script_ , the next part of the biggest and most complicated mission of Gajeel and Levy's lives—parenthood, marriage, learning to get along, and, of course, kicking ass as they come into their new magic.

So, yes, _this_ story has ended. But, you see that link up at the top, the one with my tag? You can just click on that, then scroll down until you see the story _Iron Script_ , and read to your heart's content. I won't have posted this little note until at least the first couple of chapters are up, so you should have a nice surprise waiting for you. Then, just favorite, and follow, and leave your comments. I am taking suggestions for, well, for everything. Something you want Gajeel and Levy to do, or a scene you want played out. I will try to get to all of them. If they don't end up in this saga, I promise to come back and do them separately; I've even got the document all set up and ready for fun scenes and one-shots, so don't be shy. I love testing my creative muscles.

And seriously, can't say it enough, thank you all for being so supportive, and for at least pretending to like my story. It means more than you know. I hope you stick around to see the epic twists and turns that always seem to pop up around the Fairy Tail members, and I hope you like where the road takes us all! Until then, strap on your Gale-Force glasses and let's get to work. :)


End file.
